2PM Story junnick Ver
by Black Key
Summary: Ada seorang yeoja manis mendatangi dorm 2pm untuk mencari Nichkhun dan yeoja itu mengaku sebagai wanita specialnya nichkhun. sebenarnya dia siapa ya? dan apakah Junho akan cemburu pada yeoja yang mencari istrinya itu?
1. Prolog

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / 14 + Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: T (Sementara ini dulu bisa berubah kapan pun).

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nickhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

_Author Pov._

Drom 2PM, at 07.19 AM.

Pagi hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar terang tanpa awan yang melindungi setiap sinarnya yang mulai membelai bumi. Di sebuah drom yang tinggallah enam namja berbadan sixpack yang tergabung dalam sebuah grup band bernama 2PM. Drom yang berisi enam namja tampan yang biasanya tenang di pagi hari seperti saat ini tiba-yiba saja menjadi gaduh saat terdengar teriakan dari arah kamar mandi.

Lima member 2PM yang tengah asik melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti bersiap-siap pergi jogging, membuat sarapan untuk yang lain, menonton televisi, bahkan ada yang masih tertidur pulas dalam mimpi indahnya jadi tergangu oleh suara tadi.

Kelimanya pun dengan sedikit malas, kesal dan jengkel mencari asal suara tadi dengan sangat terburu-buru. Kelimanya pun menyadari bahwa suara tadi berasal dari kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari ruang tamu drom mereka. Suara tadi adalah suara teriakan salah satu dari enam namja yang tinggal didalam drom itu.

Tok…. Tok… Tok….

Salah seorang dari lima namja tadi mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tempat asal suara tadi berasal. Tak ada suara-suara lagi yang terdengar dari dalamnya. Hening bagai tak ada orang saja didalam kamar mandi itu.

"Hyung ada apa kenapa teriak-teriak?" Tanya Chansung sang maknae dari grup Boyband itu. ia tahu bahwa yang namja yang berada didalam sana adalah salah satu dari lima Hyung-nya sendiri.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar mandi. Didalam sana masih sunyi dan sepi. Tak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Kelima namja yang berada didepan pintu kamar mandi itu saling bertatapan binggung. Junsu namja yang paling tua diantaranya di pandangi oleh keempat dongsaeng-nya dengan pandangan bertanya. 'sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi'. Junsu yang tak mengetahuinya pun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia juga tak tahu.

"Hyung….." kali ini giliran Wooyoung yang memangil namja yang ada di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Kelima namja itu masih saling bertatapan lagi. ada sedikit kekahawatiran yang menyelinap di hati masing-masing.

"Kenapa tak ada jawaban?" Tanya Chansung binggung.

"Jangan-jangan pingsan lagi…" kata wooyoong asal. Ya, bisa saja itu terjadi. Tadi terdengar suara tteriakan dari dalam sana dan sekarang tak terdengar suara apa-apa lagi. Yang ada hanya suara berbisik mereka yang sedang bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Junsu hyung bagaimana ini?" Tanya Chansung dengan panik pada Hyung tertuanya itu. Sang hyung yang di Tanya pun hanya bisa diam saja karena ia juga tak tahu apa-apa saat ini.

"Ya sudah dobrak saja" saran Junsu akhirnya setelah ia berfikir baik dan buruknya bila rencananya itu di laksanakan. Ke empat dongsaeng-nya hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui saran dari Hyung mereka itu.

"Ne…. Semua siap-siap ya" kata Chansung gaje. Entah kenapa malah dia yang jadi bersemangat saat ini.

"Hana… Dul… Se…T….." hitung Taecyeon tak kalah semangatnya dengan Chansung tadi. Namun belum sempat pintu di dobrak pintu tadi sudah terbuka. Keluar seorang namja berwajah tampan dan sangat imut dari dalam kamar mandi tadi. Semua orang yang ada di sana menatap seram namja tadi yang nyaris seperti Lucifer. Tak ada yang bersuara….. Hening yang ada.

Namja itu berjalan pelan ke arah salah satu dari lima namja yang ada di sana. Ke lima namja itu semakin merasa seram saja bila melihat namja tadi dengan tampang marahnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa namja yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi itu bisa bertampang menyeramkan seperti itu.

Plakkk…

Namja itu memukul namja yang ia hampiri. Lalu beranjak pergi meinggalkan namja yang baru ia tampar dank e empat namja lainnya. Semua orang disana memandang heran dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, begitu pula dangan namja yang menerima tamparan keras tadi.

Tak biasanya namja yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu sampai marah seprti tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Banyak tanda Tanya yang mengelilingi pikiran ke lima najam itu. terlebih lagi namja yang tadi mendapat tamparan keras di pipi kirinya.

Ke empat namja yang ada disana menatap tajam pada namja yang baru saja di tampar itu. Pandangan mereka itu seolah-olah mengatakan apa-yang-kamu-lakukan-sehingga-dia-bisa-marah-seperti-tadi? Sang namja tadi menjadi risih dibuatnya.

"kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu" bentak namja itu pada hyung dan dongsaeng-nya yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Hyung apa yang sudah kau perbuat? Kenapa….."

"Mana ku tahu" marah namja itu memotong kata-kata Chansung lalu pergi meyusul namja yang baru saja menamparnya itu. Ia juga menjadi kesal sendiri. Pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah mendapat ke jadian yang tak mengenakkan. Dari mulai tidurnya yang terganggu oleh sebuah teriakan yang mengegerkan seisi drom, dan sekarang ia medapatkan pukulan gratis dipagi hari penganti sarapannya.

"Hyung…. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Taecyeon pada Junsu sambil menatap penuh Tanya pada sang hyung. Ke dua namja yang lainnya pun ikut memandangi namja tertua diantara mereka itu.

"Entahlah…. Sebaiknya kita ikuti saja mereka berdua sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang lebih parah dari ini" kata Junsu bijak. Ia sebagai yang paling tua diantara yang lain mau tak mau harus bisa menjadi penengah diantara ke lima dongsaeng-nya yang memiliki watak yang berbeda-beda.

Ke empat namja itu pun dengan segera mengikuti kedua namja yang sedang bertengkar itu. Mereka tak ingin terjadi pertengkaran hebat lagi di pagi hari ini. Ya. Mereka memang mengetahui ke tidak harmonisan yang terjadi diantara kedua namja tadi.

Kedua namja itu memang sering sekali bertengkara dari mempermasalahkan hal besar sampai hal kecil pun bisa menjadi pemicu pertengkaran mereka berdua. Entah kenapa kedua najam tadi tak bisa akur sedikit pun. Pasti selalu saja mereka bisa membuat ke empat namja lainnya geleng-geleng kepala terus melihat tingkah mereka yang sudah seperti kucing dan tikus saja.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 1 / 14 + Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: T (Sementara ini dulu bisa berubah kapan pun).

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nickhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

"Yack, apa yang kau lakukan?" Marah seorang namja saat memasuki sebuah kamar. Ia sedang mengejar seorang namja berwajah imut yang beberapa saat lalu baru saja menampar wajahnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Padahal ia tak merasa punya salah pada namja itu.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau aneh tiba-tiba mukul terus pergi begitu saja. Salahku padamu apa?" Tanya namja tadi dengan nada sedikit tinggi pada namja yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur memungungginya.

"Banyak. Bahkan kalau kau gunakan seumur hidupmu untuk minta maaf padaku pun tak akan cukup" kata namja yang sedang berbaring tanpa melihat namja yang sedang berdiri dengan sebal memandanginya. Namja yang sedang berdiri itu berdecak kesal karena namja yang tengah memeungunginya.

"Kau" marah namja yang sedang berdiri sambil menunjuk sebal namja yang diajaknya berbicara. Kini ia benar-benar kesal akibat ulah namja didepannya itu.

"Yack! Yack!" masuk empat namja yang tak lain adalah Taejun couple dan Chanwoo couple melerai pertengkaran yang akan terjadi diantara dua namja yang sebelumnya sudah ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Kalian kenapa sih. Hobby sekali bertengkar. Apa kalian tak capek setiap bertemu udah kayak kucing dan tikus, bertengkar terus. Bahkan Tom and Jerry saja nggak seheboh kalian" Kata Junsu yang mewakili ke tiga namja lainnya. Junsu memandangi kedua namja yang sedang bertengkar itu secara bergantian.

"Benar kata Junsu Hyung. Kita kan satu Boyband jadi jangan berantem terus dong" Kata Taecyeon yang kini ambil bicara. Lama-lama dia mulai kesal juga melihat kedua namja itu yang tiada hari tanpa bertengkar. Membisankan….

"Memangnya aku mau seperti ini terus. Tanyakan saja pada dia 'kan aku korban di sini" kata Junho yang merupakan namja yang sedang berdiri. Ia juga sebenarnya lelah kalau setiap hari harus bertengkar, tapi bagaimana lagi. Namja yang tadi menamparnya selalu saja membuatnya kesal.

"Mwo… Kau bilang kau korban? Tak salah, akulah korbannya di sini" kata Nichkhun sambil membalikan badannya menghadap Junho. Nichkhun adalah namja yang baru saja menampar Junho tadi. Nichkhun memandang Junho dengan tatapan kesal bercampur marahnya. Tapi ternyata Junho santai-santai menerima tatapan Nichkhun itu bahkan kini ia malah membalas tatapan Nichkhun tadi dengan tatapan tajam miliknya. Dan terjadilah adu tatap menatap antara Nichkhun dan Junho membuat ke empat namja lainnya mengelengkan kepala mereka pelan.

"Kamu" Marah Junho yang akan mendekati Nichkhun dan balas memukul namja itu tapi langkah Junho keburu di tahan Taecyeon dan Chansung. Mereka tak mau terjadi baku hantam di ruangan tersebut.

"Junho tenang dulu" pinta Junsu yang merupakan member paling tua di antara mereka semua. Junho pun akhirnya menuruti kemauan Hyung-nya itu. Taecyeon dan Chansung yang tadi masih menahan Junho dengan tangan mereka kini melepas Junho. Junho berdecak kesal sambil menatap tajam Nichkhun.

"Hyung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" Tanya Wooyoung sambil mendekati Nichkhun dan Junsu di tempat tidur. Ia menatap Nichkhun dengan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Ne…. Khunnie…. Apa yang terjadi jangan membuat kami semua binggung" pinta Junsu. Ia ingin semua kekacauan ini menjadi jelas. Dan ia juga ingin mengetahui siapa yang bersalah disini, Junho atau malah Nichkhun sendiri.

"Sebentar…" kata nichkun yang lalu berjalan menuju meja yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Yang tampak hanya dia mengambil beberapa barang dari atas meja itu. Dan entah apa pula barang yang di ambil Nichkhun itu tak ada yang tahu kecuali Nichkhun sendiri. Kelima namja lainnya hanya bisa memandang namja imut itu dengan tatapan semakin heran. Terlebih-lebih Junho. Ia malah semakin kesal dengan ulah Nichkhun itu.

"Ini..!" Nichkhun memberikan beberapa barang yang tak jauh berbeda yang di ambilnya dari atas meja tadi. Junsu dan Wooyoung segera mengambil benda-benda itu dari tangan Nichkhun. Mereka lalu menatap benda-benda itu lekat-lekat.

"Apa ini" Tanya Wooyoung polos sambil melihat-lihat dengan teliti benda-benda yang ada di depannya. Ia membalik-balikan benda yang di tangannya. Dan sesekali ia membandingkan dengan benda lainnya yang tampak tak jauh berbeda.

"Kenapa semuanya ada tanda plusnya sih" Tanya Wooyoung lagi yang membuat semua orang semakin melihat ke arah benda-benda itu tak terkecuali dengan Junho. Taecyeon dan Chansung yang tadi melihat dari jauh jadi sedikit penasaran dan ingin melihat benda-benda itu dari dekat.

"Eh, Apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Chansung tak mau kalah. Ia mengambil benda yang ada di tangan Wooyoung lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat sambil membolk-balikan benda itu di tangannya.

"Ini, jangan-jangan kamu…." tanya Junsu tertahan pada Nichkhun yang tahu akan benda-benda itu. Junsu menatap Nichkhun dengan tatapan shock-nya.

"Ne, Hyung" anguk Nichkhun pelan yang mengerti arah pembicaraan Junsu, ia lalu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tak mau melihat reaksi terkejut dari semua teman-teman seteamnya.

"Mwo" teriak Junsu yang membuat empat orang lainnya penasaran. Junsu memandang Nichkhun dengan tatapan yang semakin shock. Ia tak menyangka kalau yang ia pikirkan ternyata benar adanya.

"Emang itu apa Hyung" Tanya Taecyeon sambil menatap Junsu dan Nichkhun bergantian. Ia jadi penasaran akut sekarang.

"Ia ini apaan sih" kata Wooyoung sambil memperlihatkan benda tadi yang ada di tangannya. Sama halnya dengan Chansung, Wooyoung pun ingin mengetahui semuanya. Yups, kini semua orang minus Junsu dan Nichkhun penasaran dengan benda tadi dan tatapan Junsu pada Nichkhun tak terkecuali dengan Junho.

"Jangan-jangan itu….. Milik Junho" Tanya Junsu pada Nichkhun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taecyeon dan Wooyoung yang semakin penasaran akan obrolan ke dua orang itu seolah-olah mereka berdua dan dua orang lain tak ada di sana.

"Ne…. Hyung. Itu punya Junho" kata Nichkhun pelan masih menundukan kepalanya. Kata-kata Nichkhun tadi malah membuat Junho semakin heran karena ia benar-benar tak tau apa-apa disini. Junho menatap Junsu dan Nichkhun dengan tatapan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Mwo..!" Teriak Junsu nyaring lalu menatap Junho tajam. Junho yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Junsu semakin bingung dibuatnya. Ia tak tahu menahu dengan semua ini. Malah kini ia semakin bingung dan heran.

"Yack! Yack! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dan kau Hyung. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti penjahat begitu?" Tanya Junho yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari semua orang. Ia jadi risih dengan tatapan tajam Junsu yang seolah-olah tak suka padanya itu. Tumben sekali hyung tertuanya itu berprilaku seperti itu pikir Junho.

"Kau juga khunnie. Apa-apaan bilang kalau benda-benda ini milikku" kata Junho sambil menunjuk benda yang sedang di mainkan Wooyoung. "Aku kan tak tahu menahu dengan benda-benda itu" sambung Junho. Lalu memandang Nichkhun sebal. Ia kesal pada namja imut itu yang menuduhnya sembarangan. Padahal ia benar-benar tak tahu menahu dengan semau yang terjadi sekarang.

"KAMU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB JUNHO" teriak Junsu sebal. Ia menatap Junho tajam. Dan Junho pun ikut-ikutan menatap Junsu tajam pula. Junho tak terima bila di persalahkan. Dan sia juga tak mau bertanggung jawab dengan masalah yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

"Tanggung jawab apa Hyung. Aku tak mengerti dengan semua kata-kata dan tatapanmu itu" kata Junho membela diri. Junho kembali berdecak kesal lalu memalingkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam Junsu Taecyeon dan Chanwoo menatap keduanya bergantian, penasaran denga apa yang telah terjadi. Sedangkan Nichkhun hanya bisa terduduk lemas di tempat tidur. Nichkhun mulai merasa sedikit lega, karena akhirnya dia bisa juga mengatakan semua masalah yang sedang terjadi. Walau belum dengan sangat jelas tentunya. Tapi setidaknya Junsu kini sudah mengetahui semuanya. Dan ia yakin secepatnya pasti yang lain juga akan segera mengetahui semuannya.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi" Tanya Wooyoung sambil menatap Nichkhun dan Junsu bergantian. Ia jadi semakin heran terlebih lagi saat ia mendengar teriakan Junsu yang sempat membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Hyung ngomong yang jelas dong biar kita juga ngerti. Jangan kaya gini" pinta Chansung pada Hyung-Hyungnya itu. Ia sudah sangat geregetan dangan Junsu dan Nichkhun karena mereka saja yang mengetahuinya sedangkan dirinya dan ketiga namja lainnya hanya bisa bengong tak tahu apa-apa.

"Hufh, Baiklah. Mau aku yang bilang atau kau sendiri yang akan mengatakannya Khunnie?" Tanya Junsu pada Nichkhun yang terus menundukan kepalanya. Nichkhun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Junsu yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Hyung saja yang mengatakannya pada yang lain" kata Nichkhun pelan dan kembali menundukan kepalanya pasrah. Junsu mengangukan kepalanya pelan menangapi kata-kata Nichkhun tadi.

"Baiklah, dengar baik-baik oke. Benda-benda ini namanya test pack" kata Junsu memulain penjelasanya sambil memperlihatkan benda yang ia maksud pada yang lain.

"Test pack?" heran Wooyoung. Sepertinya namja berwajah sangat imut ini baru saja mendengat nama benda tersebut. Wooyoung kembali menatap benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Ne, benda itu yang biasanya di pakai oleh yeoja untuk mengetahui dia hamil atau tidak. Dan Khunnie baru saja menggunakannya" jelas Junsu, keempat namja disana masih sibuk mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Junsu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Chansung semakin penasaran. Ia sudah tak sabaran mengetahui semua faktanya ternyata.

"Kalian lihat tanda positif di sana" semua orang menganggukkan kepala kecuali Junsu dan Nichkhun tentunya.

"Itu tandanya Khunnie positif hamil" kata Junsu akhirnya. Keempat namja yang dari tadi mengangukan kepalanya pelan seolah-olah mereka mengerti dengan semua yang dikatakan Junsu.

"Mwo..!" teriak Junho, Taecyeon dan Chanwoo berbarengan. Mereka pun akhirnya tersadar juga dan bisa menyerap kata-kata Junsu barusan.

"HHamil, bagaimana bisa?" heran Chansung. Nichkhun kan seorang namja sama seperti dirinya. Dan yang namanya namja itu tak mungkin bisa mengandung kalau tak ada sebuah keajaiban.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Chansung tadi. Semua orang masih bergelut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hanya hening yang tercipta.

"Junho, kau harus bertanggung jawab" kata Junsu memecahkan keheningan. Junsu menatap Junho tajam.

"Mwo..! Kenapa aku?" heran Junho. Kenapa Nichkhun yang hamil dan dia yang harus bertanggung jawab pikir Junho.

"Karena bayi itu milikmu Junho" sebal Junsu. Junho shock mendengar kata-kata Junsu itu. Bagaimana bisa Nichkhun mengandung anaknya. Padahal jelas-jelas semua orang tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Nichkhun itu tak pernah baik. Selalu saja ada pertengkaran diantara mereka.

"Mwo..! Bayinya milik Junho?" kata Wooyoung heran bercampur shock. Ia memandangi Junho tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang sudah seperti langit dan bumi itu berhubungan intim. Membayangkannya saja Wooyoung jadi geli sendiri.

"Kapan kalian melakukannya?" Tanya Taecyeon yang tak kalah heran dari yang lainnya. Ck, dasar Taecyeon. Bisa-bisanya dia semakin merusak suasana dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

"Bagaimana bisa bayi itu jadi miliku?" Tanya Junho yang tak kalah heran pula. Ia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Wooyoung dan Taecyeon barusan. Kini pikirannya sudah kacau akibat semua kata-kata Junsu.

"Tentu saja bayi ini milikmu karena kamu satu-satunya namja yang pernah tidur denganku" kata Nichkhun pada Junho. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap Junho tajam.

"Mwo..! Kapan? Aku tak pernah melakukannya. Melihatmu saja aku sudah eneg bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya padamu" kata Junho berkilah. Ia memang benar-benar merasa tak pernah berhubungan intim dengan namja yang sering ia ajak bertengkar itu.

"Kamu" Nichkhun mulai marah. Ia benar-benar tak terima Junho menyangkal semua yang pernah namja itu lakukan pada dirinya. Bisa-bisanya Junho melupakan peristiwa di malam itu. Di malam saat mereka melakukannya.

"Tenang Khunnie. Ingat bayi dalam perutmu" kata Junsu menahan amarah Nichkhun. Nichkhun menuruti kata-kata Hyungnya itu. Ia mulai menenangkan dirinya. Namun tatapan matanya masih mengisyaratkan ketidak sukaan pada Junho.

"Aku tak akan bertanggung jawab. Itukan bukan anakku" kata Junho tiba-tiba. Semua orang menatap Junho. Terlebih Junsu dan Nichkhun yang kini tengah menatap Junho dengan tatapan sebal mereka.

"JUNHO…." Teriak Taejun dan Chanwoo berbarengan. Mereka sudah kesal dengan Junho yang terus berkilah.

"Apa sih. Jangan teriak-teriak bisa nggak" kata Junho sambil menutup telinganya gara-gara teriakan keras empat namja tadi. Taejun dan Chanwoo menatap Junho tajam. Junho jadi risih di tatap seperti itu.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Junho yang ngeri dengan tatapan Hyung dan dongsaengnya itu.

"Taecyeon, Chansung….. Bawa ia pergi. Ku serahkan dia pada kalian berdua" perintah Junsu pada dua namja yang tadi ia sebutkan namanya itu.

"Baik!" seru Taecyeon dan Chansung berbarengan.

"Yack! Yack! Aku mau di bawa kemana?" ronta Junho saat Taecyeon dan Chansung menarik paksa ia dari ruangan itu. Entah kemana dua namja itu membawa pergi Junho dan mengintrogasinya.

"Hyung sabar ya" kata Wooyoung sambil mendekati Nichkhun dan memeluknya. Nichkhun menganggukan kepalanya pelan lalu membalas pelukan Wooyoung.

"Kamu tenang saja Khunnie, mereka berdua pasti bisa membuat Junho ingat dengan semua perbuatanya padamu" kata Junsu dengan sangat yakin. Nichkhun yang baru melepaskan dekapan Wooyoung hanya mengangukan kepalanya pelan.

"Akan aku pastikan kalau Junho pasti akan bertanggung jawab" kata Junsu lagi dengan penuh semangat.

"Hyung, memangnya kau pernah berbuat 'itu' dengan Junho?" Tanya Wooyoung polos. Sontak saja suasana di ruangan itu jadi tidak menyenangkan.

"Wooyoung" Junsu menatap Wooyoung tajam.

"Mian Hyung" Wooyoung menundukan wajahnya takut menatap Junsu yang sedang menyeramkan seperti saat ini.

"Berapa umur kandunganmu sekarang" Tanya Junsu yang mencoba mengembalikan suasana seperti semula.

"Mungkin tiga bulan Hyung. Karena kami melakukannya sudah tiga bulan yang lalu" kata Nichkhun malu. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan kapan ia melakukan 'itu' bersama Junho.

"Kalau sudah tiga bulan kenapa baru ketahuan sekarang?" Tanya Wooyoung heran.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah merasakan tanda-tanda kehamilan sejak sebulan yang lalu. Tapi aku baru berani sekarang untuk memastikannya. Dan ternyata…." Kata Nichkhun terhenti. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan kesedihan membuat Junsu dan Wooyoung jadi tak enak hati.

"Sudahlah. Semua sudah terjadi" kata Junsu bijak sambil memeluk tubuh Nichkhun. Nichkhun pun membalas pelukan hyung-nya itu. Wooyoung yang tak mau kalah jadi ikut-ikutan memeluk Junsu dan Nichkhun.

Sedangkan di tempat lain…..

"Yack! Yack! Lepaskan aku" Junho terus meronta-ronta saat di seret oleh Taecyeon dan Chansung ke ruang tamu. Ia kesal mendapat perlakuan seperti tadi dari kedua temannya itu.

"Sakit tahu" kata Junho lagi saat kedua orang yang menyeret lalu mendorong tubuhnya ke atas sofa Taecyeon dan Chansung menatap tajam Junho.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Junho yang risih di tatap seperti itu terus.

"Hyung harus tanggung jawab dengan kehamilan Khunnie Hyung" kata Chansung ngotot.

"Mwo..! Nggak mau. Itu kan bukan anakku. Kenapa aku yang harus bertanggung jawab" kata Junho ogah-ogahan.

"Yakin itu bukan anakmu?" Taecyeon mendekati Junho dengan tatapan Lucifer-nya.

Gleg

Gleg

Dengan susah payah Junho menelan ludahnya saat ia sudah terpojokan oleh dua namja menyeramkan itu.

"Kamu yakin, coba ingat-ingat lagi" kata Taecyeon. Karena terus dipojokkan Junho berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

~Flashback~

Tiga bulan yang lalu.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again ^_^<p>

Hahahaha #ngakak ala Lucifer, d hajar reader#

Pada penasaran ya?

D tunggu aja chap depan.a, ga akan lama" kok.

Please RnR oke…

Bocoran nih, chap depan NC.

Replay Riview

Chacha Heenim: hai… ternyata kamu juga suka baca" ff d sini ya. Yups, q posting Junnick deluan. Ff yang lain juga q posting d sini kok. Termasuk bbrp ff yang blm pernah q posting d mna pun. Q udh sdkit mls posting d note / bolg.

Pipit-SungminniELFishy: ia ff 2PM emg hampir ga prnh ad yg buat hehhe. N q skrng buat biar ga bosan dg ff yg pair.a it' aja. Kn q buat ff all pair dri all BB. Yg kemarin it masih prolog maka.a pendek. Kl yg ini bru chap 1.a. tebakan u bnr, yg nmpar emg nichkhun. Suka wooyoung ya mkn.a teriak" wooyoung gitu?

elfrainyui: yang nampar nichkhun saeng #udh tw# ia dia shock saeng maka.a diam aja it msa gara" semua alat test kehamilannya positif #udh tw juga#

gomawo udah RnR ya…


	3. Chapter 2

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 2 / 14 + Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: M.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, M-preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nickhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Tiga bulan yang lalu.

Dorm 2PM yang tadinya sepi perlahan mulai ramai kembali saat anak-anak penghuni dorm itu kembali dari rutinitas keseharian mereka.

"Arrgghhh, lelah.!" Kata Wooyoung sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang segera di susul oleh ke lima member lainnya.

"Besok kita libur sehari.!" teriak Chansung membuat geger. Sepontan ke lima Hyungnya langsung memandanginya dengan tatapan lelah mereka.

"Ne, besok kita libur. Kalian akan pergi ke mana?" Tanya Junsu pada ke lima dongsaengnya sambil menatap mereka satu persatu.

"Aku dan Wooyoung Hyung udah janjian mau ke gym bareng" kata Chansung yang mendapat angukan dari Wooyoung.

"Aku mau di rumah aja" kata Junho lemah, tampaknya ia sudah cukup lelah dengan kegiatan grup seharian ini.

"Aku mau pergi mencari beberapa barang yang ingin ku beli dari kemarin" kata Nichkhun sambil sesekali memijat keningnya.

"Kalau kita mau ke mana Hyung?" Tanya Taecyeon pada Junsu yang tak lain adalah namjachingu-nya.

"Keliling kota saja bagaimana?" pilih Junsu. Taecyeon mengangukan kepalanya pelan.

"Boleh.!"kata Taecyeon sambil memeluk Junsu hangat yang langsung dibalas oleh namjachingu-nya itu.

"Aish… Kalaian berdua ini" kata Nichkhun yang sedikit gerah melihat pasangan Taejun di depannya yang hampir setiap waktu memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan member 2PM yang lain.

"Hyung iri ya" goda Taecyeon sambil melirik Nichkhun tanpa melepas dekapannya pada Junsu. Kini wajah Junsu tengah memerah malu karena perlakuan manja Taecyeon padanya.

"nggak dan nggak akan" jawab Nichkhun yang sudah memalingkan pandangannya dari pasangan mesra didepannya.

"Kalau iri cepet-cepet cari pacar sana. Sama Junho juga nggak papa" kata Taecyeon bercanda.

"APA? SAMA DIA? NGGAK SUDI.!" teriak Nichkhun sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Junho yang ada di depannya.

"Lagian siapa juga yang sudi jadi pacar kamu?" kata Junho dengan santai.

"mMulai lagi deh dua makhluk Tuhan ini berantem" kata Wooyoung sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Junho dan Nichkhun yang sudah mengeluarkan aura tak suka mereka.

"SIAPA YANG BERANTEM" kata junnick berbarengan, memang pasangan yang kompak.

"Ha..Ha..Ha… Lihat mereka berdua serasi ya. Sama-sama mengatakan kalimat yang sama di waktu yang sama pula" goda Chansung yang tak mau kalah dengan Wooyoung.

"Cuma kebetulan" kata junnick yang lagi-lagi berbarengan. Ke empat namja ynag ada disana langsung tertawa lepas saat mendengar Junho dan Nichkhun yang lagi-lagi berkata dengan kata yang sama di waktu yang sama pula.

"Kebetulan kok sampe dua kali gitu" kata Wooyoung yang tak mau kalah.

"Sudah…. Sudah… Jangan goda mereka berdua terus. Nanti bisa-bisa mereka ngamuk lagi" kata Junsu yang sudah melihat wajah marah junnick.

"Hyung kita pergi ke luar yuk" ajak Taecyeon pada Junsu. Ia ingin merubah suasana disana sebelum berubah menjadi mencekap akibat pertengkaran yang sering terjadi antara Junho dan Nichkhun.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Junsu pada Taecyeon yang masih memeluknya dengan mesra.

"Bagaimana kalau ke club yang baru buka di depan dorm saja" tawar Taecyeon.

"Tak ada salahnya kalau di lakukan. Sesekali cari suasana baru kan nggak apa-apa" kata Junsu.

"Siapa lagi yang mau ikut?" Tanya Taecyeon semangat karena ajakannya tadi disambut baik oleh sang kekasih tercinta.

"Aku ikut" kata Junho, ia memang merasa sangat lelah tapi tak ada salahnya kalau sesekali minum-minum bersama teman-temannya bukan.

"Aku juga" kata kata Wooyoung.

"Kalau gitu aku juga" kata Chansung tak mau kalah.

"Aku nggak ikut" kata Nichkhun. Semua orang memandangnya dengan heran.

"Mwo, Kenapa Hyung nggak ikut?" Tanya Wooyoung.

"Kepala ku pusing. Jadi aku tak mau menambahnya menjadi semakin pusing" kata Nichkhun menjelaskan. Ia memang sejak tadi terus memijit kepalanya berharap rasa sakitnya itu sedikit membaik.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak mau ikut. Kau istirahat saja kalau begitu" kata Junsu yang sudah bersiap-siap pergi bersama keempat namja lainnya.

"Ne Hyung" kata Nichkhun pelan sambil mengatar kepergian hyung dan dongsaeng-nya.

"Dan jangan lupa minum obat penghilang rasa pusing yang ada di kotak obat" pesan Junsu sebelum pintu dorm di tutup oleh Nichkhun dari dalam.

"Ne Hyung, sudah sana pergi" usir Nichkhun.

Kelima namja itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan Nichkhun sendiri di dorm. Sepeninggalan teman-temannya Nichkhun segera mencari obat yang Hyungnya maksud tadi. Kepalanya benar-benar sangat pusing sekarang.

"Aish…. Di mana sih obatnya?" Nichkhun terus mengubek-ubek kotak obat yang ada di hadapanya saat ini.

"Apa yang ini?" di pegangnya sebuah tablet obat.

"Mungkin yang ini" kata Nichkhun. Tanpa membaca keterangan yang tertera pada label obat itu ia langsung menegug obat tadi dengan air. Setelah selesai meminum obat yang menurutnya benar itu Nichkhun langsung berjalan ke kamarnya berniat untuk tidur.

"Aish….. kok jadi ngantuk gini sih" Tanya Nichkhun pada diri sendiri. Sebenarnya obat yang telah ia konsumsi bukanlah obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk kepalanya melainkan obat tidur.

"Mata ku berat" kata Nichkhun sambil berpegangan pada dinding.

"Kenapa semua terlihat ada dua ya"

"Kamarku yang mana" Nichkhun terus berjalan sambil memegangi dinding. Ia masuki sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini itu adalah kamarnya. Di jatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia langsung tertidur dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

Author Pov

Tepat jam dua belas malam lima anggota 2PM kembali dari club setelah berada di sana hampir dua jam penuh. Mereka berlima pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Saat sampai di dorm kelimanya langsung tertidur lelap di ruang tamu.

01.59 AM

"Eugh…." Erang seorang namja dari lima namja yang tertidur di ruang tamu.

"Aish…. Pusing" kata namja itu yang tak lain adalah Junho. Di lihatnya sekeliling, semua Hyung dan dongsaengnya sudah tertidur lelap. Tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Ia merasa tak bisa tidur karena itu ia memilih bangun dan berniat melanjutkan tidurnya dikamarnya sendiri.

Bugh…..

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh. Sebenarnya yang terjatuh bukanlah sebuah benda melainkan tubuh Junho. Ia terjatuh karena tubuhnya yang tak seimbang karena masih mabuk dan juga karena ia tersandung sebuah kotak besar yang isinya barang-barang pemberian dari fansnya.

"Aish…. Sakit" erang Junho ambil memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang sakit.

"Eh… apa ini" Junho meraih sebuah benda berbentuk botol yang ada di antara benda-benda dalam kotak tadi. Perhatikannya benda itu dengan seksama. Di buaknya tutup botol itu lalu di ciumnya bau yang keluar dari botol tadi. Karena masih penasaran dengan benda yang baru ia temukan itu ia mencoba mencicipi sedikit cairan yang ada dalam botol tadi.

"Enak…" katanya lalu meminum abis semua cairan yang ada dalam botol tadi. Ia tak sadar kalau cairan itu merupakan obat perangsang. Setelah meminum obat perangsang tadi tubuh Junho mulai merasakan tanda-tanda ia ingin di sentuh dan juga ingin menyentuh.

"Kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba panas ya?" kata Junho sambil berjalan sempoyongan ke kamarnya. Sekarang ia tak hanya merasa mabuk saja tapi juga merasa sangat terangsang.

Bugh…..

Ia jatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur saat mencapai tempat yang ia tuju yang tak lain adalah tempat tidurnya sendiri. Namun ia merasa tempat tidur itu menjadi sempit. Di raba-rabanya sekitar tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang terpejam.

Tanganya berhenti beraba-raba saat dirasakanya tubuh seseorang tengah berbaring disampingnya. Karena penasaran di balikan tubuhnya hingga menghadap tubuh seseorang yang tak lain adalah Nichkhun.

Di pandanginya wajah namja imut yang ada di sampingnya itu. Senyum terukir di bibirnya saat ia melihat namja yang tengah tidur di sampingnya mengerakkan bibirnya tanpa sadar karena terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Entah kenapa Junho berpikir kalau apa yang di lakukan Nichkhun itu seperti mengodanya. Tanpa sadar Junho sudah melahap bibir Nichkhun yang sangat mengoda itu. Di lumatnya bibir tipis namja yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di bawahnya. Di hisapnya dengan kuat bibir atas dan bawah Nichkhun bergantian dengan nafsu yang membuat bibir namja imut yang ada di bawahnya itu menjadi sedikit membengkak.

Nichkhun yang sudah tak sadar karena pengaruh obat tidur yang ia konsumsi tak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Tubuhnya sudah pasrah untuk menerima semua yang akan Junho lakukan padanya. Yang ia tahu saat ini bahwa ia sedang bermimpi akan melakukan suatu hubungan badan dengan seseorang yang bahkan ia sendiri pun tak tahu siapa itu.

Junho terus menciumi bibir tipis Nichkhun. Sesekali ia masukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Nichkhun sampai membuat lidahnya dan juga lidah namja yang akan ia tiduri itu bertautan satu sama lain.

"Ught….. Ahh…. Hah…." Erang Nichkhun dengan masih dalam keadaan tak sadar saat ciuman liar Junho turun ke telinga kanannya lalu ke leher putih namja imut itu. Erangan Nichkhun semakin keras saat Junho mencium lehernya dengan keras hingga meninggalkan warna merah sedikit kebiruan di sana. Dengan masih memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di leher Nichkhun tangan Junho mulai nakal membelai tubuh bagian atas namja imut itu yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Junho memasukan tangannya kedalam pakaian Nichkhun. Dirabanya tubuh mulus namja itu. ia merasakan kalau namja yang ada di bawahnya itu sudah mulai terangsang sama sepertinya karena saat ia meraba-raba ia merasakan kalau nipple Nichkhun sudah sangat tegang akibat rangsangan yang terus Junho berikan.

Junho menghentikan ciuman pada leher Nichkhun sesaat. Segera ia lepas T-shirt yang menempel pada tubuh Nichkhun dengan susah payah. Tak hanya pakaian atas Nichkhun saja yang ia tanggalkan. Pakaian bawah Nichkhun pun ia tanggal kan hingga tubuh namja yang ada di bawahnya itu menjadi polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Bahkan ia pun segera menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya yang membuat tubuhnya sama persis dengan tubuh Nichkhun yang tanpa sehelai benang itu. hal itu membuat juniornya terpampang jelas. Juniornya kini sudah mebengkak dua kali lipat dari ukuran biasa karena ulahnya yang terus memberikan rangsangan pada Nichkhun dan tentunya karena obat perangsang yang tadi ia teguk. Namun ia sama sekali tak sadar akan perbuatannya kali ini. karena ia masih dalam pengaruh alkohol yang memang sejak sebelumnya ia konsumsi bersama empat member lainya.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan membuka pakaian. Junho kemudian kembali pada aksinya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Ia mulai menciumi leher Nichkhun yang putih mulus dan kembali meninggalkan beberapa tanda diatasnya. Ciuman Junho lalu mulai turun lagi ke bahu Nichkhun dan mulai menciumi bahu putih nan mulus itu dengan penuh gairah. Selesai itu ciuman Junho pun sampai pada nipple Nichkhun yang sudah mengeras. Junho tak hanya sekedar menciumi nipple Nichkhun saja, ia juga mengulum nipple Nichkhun yang sudah mengeras itu. Membuat mata Nichkhun sedikit terbuka karena merasakan kenikamatan. Walau pun begitu Nichkhun tetap tak memberikan perlawanan karena ia berpikir ia sedang bermimpi saat ini.

Ciuman Junho semakin turun kebawah. Kini Junho mulai menciumi perut Nichkhun yang membentuk kotak-kotak yang berjumlah enam buah sama seperti perutnya. Bibir Junho mulai turun lagi dan dia berhenti ketika matanya tertuju pada junior Nichkhun yang sudah menegang dan ukurannya sudah menjadi dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, walaupun junior itu tak sebesar miliknya. Tanpa basa basi lagi Junho langsung melahap junior Nichkhun dan mengulumnya turun naik seperti anak kecil yang sedang menjilati lolipopnya dengan asik.

"Nggghhhh..." desah Nichkhun dengan masih terpejam. Ia belum pernah merasakan sensasi luar bisa nikmat senyata ini. Terang saja karena kini ia tengah melakukan seks untuk pertama kalinya. Ia yang di bawah pengaruh obat tidur dan Junho terlalu mabuk akibat alkohol dan obat perangsang malah membuat mereka tak sadar dengan kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Ahh…. Huh….. Ngghhhhhh…." Desah nickhu lagi saat Junho menghisap juniornya dengan keras. Nichkhun tetap tak sadarkan diri. Ia bahkan tak sadar tengah melakukan seks saat ini. Yang ia ketahui saat ini ia hanya merasa seperti sedang dalam mimpi alias mimpi basah. Namun bedanya rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan sangat nyata yang membuatnya berkali-kali mendesah. Ia tak mempedulikan mimpi yang seperti nyata itu, ia hanya ingin terus menikmati setiap sensasi nikmat yang tengah ia rasakan kini.

Junho masih tetap dengan aksinya mengemut junior Nichkhun dengan rakus. Ia jilati dan emut junior Nichkhun seperti sedang mengemut sebuah lollipop yang ukuranya lumayan besar yang membuat erangan Nichkhun semakin menjadi-jadi. Junho juga merasakan kalau junior Nichkhun kini mulai berkedut-kedut tanda ia akan mencapai klimaks sebentar lagi. Karena itu Junho pun tak mau kalah, ia hisap dengan kuat junior Nichkhun agar namja itu mencapai kepuasan dengan cepat.

"Ahhhh…." Erangan panjang Nichkhun terdengar cukup keras saat ia mencapai klimak. Karena kondisi para member lain yang sudah tak sadarkan diri maka tak ada satu pun orang yang mendengar teriakan itu kecuali dirinya dan Junho sang pembuat kenikmatan baginya saat ini.

Junho melahap habis semua sperma yang Nichkhun keluarkan. Ia terus menjilati junior Nichkhun hingga bersih tanpa setetes sperma pun yang tersisa. Setelah selesai dengan aksi pembukanya itu Junho terdiam sesaat memandangi tubuh Nichkhun yang putih polos berada di bawahnya.

Kini aksi puncak pun akan segera ia lakukan. Di bukanya kedua kaki Nichkhun lebar-lebah hingga ia dapat melihat opening namja yang ada di bawahnya itu. Di masukannya satu jari dalam opening Nichkhun yang masih sempit karena belum pernah di masuki oleh siapa pun.

"Eugh….." erang Nichkhun saat Junho mulai memainkan jarinya di opening Nichkhun. Tubuh Nichkhun bergetar hebat merasakan sensasi dari tubuh bagian bawahnya saat Junho memasukan tiga jarinya sekaligus. Junho yang tak puas bila hanya melakukan hal itu langsung menciumi bibir tipis Nichkhun yang sudah membengkak karena aksinya tadi. Ciuman Junho dengan perlahan turun ke leher Nichkhun yang sudah memerah karena banyak di hiasi kissmark.

"Aaakkkkhhhhh…." Desah Nichkhun sedikit berteriak saat Junho mengantikan posisi tiga jarinya dalam opening Nichkhun dengan junior miliknya yang sudah sangat menegang. Junho mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya hingga juniornya keluar masuk dalam opening Nichkhun yang menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya. Junho terus memompa juniornya keluar masuk dalam opening Nichkhun tanpa melepaskan ciuman bertubi-tubi yang ia berikan pada bibir, leher dan dada bidang Nichkhun. Tak hanya ciuman yang ia berikan. Ia juga mengukir tanda merak kebiruan di setiap sudut tubuh Nichkhun. Tak hanya itu, tangannya pun dengan lihat memainkan junior Nichkhun sedari tadi.

"Ahh…. Eugh...Hah…." desah Nichkhun dan Junho saat merasakan sensasi dari permainan mereka. Desahan pun bertambah kencang dengan bertambah liarnya gerakan dua sejoli yang tak sadar akan apa yang tengah mereka perbuat saat ini. Hanya dengan mendengar desahan masing-masing sudah bisa membuat keduanya semakin terangsang. Semuanya terasa sempurna dan mereka merasa seperti berada di surga…namun sesungguhnya…

Hal itu lebih dari pada di surga. Kehangatan tubuh Nichkhun, lubang sempitnya karena belum pernah termasuki, dan desahannya mengirimkan Junho ke dunia lain apalagi kemampuan Junho yang mahir menyentuh prostat Nichkhun berkali-kali dan menusukkan juniornya ke dalam opening Nichkhun dengan dalam dan kencang mebuat pikiran Nichkhun berada di awang-awang. Nichkhun meremas pinggiran tempat tidur dan memejamkan mata sambil mengeluarkan desahan kecil ketika Junho semakin mempercepat gerakanya naik turun. Benar-benar mimpi yang sangat hebat pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian dua namja tersebut sama-sama saling mengeluarkan cairannya. Junho mengeluarkan cairanny di dalam opening Nichkhun, sedangkan cairan Nichkhun muncrat ke arah wajah Junho. Mereka yang merasa puas dengan kenikmatan yang ada, saling berpelukan tanpa melepaskan diri dan sama-sama bernafas dengan cepat karena kelelahan seperti habis melakukan lari maraton. Peluh membasahi kening dan tubuh mereka.

Junho yang merasa tak cukup terpuaskan membali memompa juniornya di dalam tubuh Nichkhun. Membuat namja yang baru ia tiduri itu kembali mengerang. Junho terus menghajar tubuh Nichkhun selama beberapa jam hingga mereka berdua merasa sangat lelah dan akhirnya tertidur dengan pulas.

07.00 AM

Seorang namja mulai terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya karena tergangu oleh cahaya matahari yang mencoba masuk kedalam kamar dari celah-celah jendela. Di kerjap-kerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sampai mata itu terbiasa dengan cahaya yang ada. Ia tersenyum geli saat menginggat akan mimpinya semalam yang bagai kenyataan itu.

"Akh…." Erang namja itu saat merasakan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

_Sakit sekali….. _kata namja itu.

_Kenapa mimpi semalam seperti kenyataan ya_ pikirnya lagi.

_Jangan-jangan…._

Segera ia buka selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya saat ini. Ia sangat terkejut saat melihat apa yang ia takuti menjadi kenyataan. Bahwa ia kini tidur tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat pada tubuhnya. tak hanya itu, di sekujur tubuhnya juga penuh dengan kissmark yang berwarna merah kebiruan.

_Jadi…._

_Semalam….._

_Itu bukan mimpi melainkan kenyataan…._

_Lalu siapa namja yang sudah meniduriku….._ Tanya Nichkhun dalam hati.

Dengan segera ia alihkan pandangnya yang tadi fokus pada tubuhnya kini pada sesosok namja yang tengah mengeliat di sampingnya. Dirinya yang sedari tadi sudah sangat terkejut tambah terkejut saat mengetahui siapa namja yang telah merasakan tubuhnya yang steril. Ingin rasanya ia mati saat ini juga.

_Ju… Junho….._

_Kenapa bisa dia?_

_Kanapa?_

Di edarkan pandanganya pada sekeliling ruanga. Terlihat pakaian-pakaian yang tak lain adalah miliknya dan juga Junho berserakan di lantai.

_Inikan kamar Junho….._

_Kenapa aku bisa ada di kamarnya? _pikir Nichkhun.

Dengan segera ia turun dari atas tempat tidur sambil menahan sakit pada openingnya. Di kumpulkannya seluruh pakainya lalu ia kenakan kembali pakaian-pakaian itu. setelah itu dengan perlahan ia keluar dari kamar Junho. Ia tak ingin membuat namja itu sadar akan dirinya yang ada dalam kamar Junho.

10.00 AM

Seluruh member 2PM sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu bersiap-siap dengan rencana mereka masing-masing untuk hari ini.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Wooyoung pada Chansung, mereka berdua berniat nge-gym bersama.

"Ne… Hyung sendiri bagaimana" Tanya Chansung balik.

"Tentu siap.!" Jawab Wooyoung mantap.

"Hyung jadi perginya?" Tanya Taecyeon pada Junsu.

"Ne…" jawab Junsu.

"Eh…. Khunnie Hyung mana?" Tanya Chansung.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Sepertinya belum. Dari tadi aku belum melihat dia" kata Junsu.

"Aku juga" kata Taecyeon.

"Apa lagi kami" kata Chanwoo berbarengan.

"Kalau kau Junho. Apa sudah melihat Khunnie?" Tanya Taecyeon.

"Tidak" jawab Junho tanpa memandang Hyungnya yang sedang bertanya itu. pandangannya lurus pada buku yang sejak tadi ada di hadapannya.

"Mungkin ia masih di kamarnya. Biarku lihat sebentar" kata unsu lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar Nichkhun sambil di ikuti Wooyoung dari belakang.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

"Khunnie kau di dalam" panggil Junsu.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hyung kau di dalam?" teriak Wooyoung.

Masih tetap hening.

"Mungkin Khunnie Hyung sudah pergi" kata Wooyoung.

"Mungkin saja. Ya sudah kita kembali saja ke ruang tamu" ajak Junsu. Namun belum beberapa langkah mereka pergi pintu kamar Nichkhun sudah terbuka. Keluar namja imut dan tampan dari dalamnya. Namja itu tak lain adalah Nichkhun sendiri.

"Hian Hyung…. Tadi aku ketiduran" kata Nichkhun dengan lemas.

"Ah… Tak apa aku hanya Cuma ingin memastikan keadaanmu saja" kata Junsu.

"Apa kau sakit Khunnie?" Tanya Junsu pada Nichkhun saat ia melihat sang dongsaeng yang sangat lemas seperti tak bertenaga.

"Tidak Hyung. Aku hanya baru bangun tidur saja, makanya seperti ini" bohong Nichkhun.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Nichkhun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Eh…. Khunnie Hyung itu apa merah-merah di lehermu. Banyak sekali lagi" Tanya Wooyoung polos yang membuat Nichkhun dengan segera menutupi lehernya.

"Ini…. I-ini tanda bekas….." kata Nichkhun gagap tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana.

"Tanda bekas apa?" Tanya Wooyoung semakin penasaran.

"Tanda bekas….. Bekas alergi…" tiba-tiba saja kata itu keluar dari mulutnya tanpa sengaja tapi cukup membantu.

"Oh.. alergi. Emang Hyung alergi apa?" Wooyoung terus bertanya.

"Alergi….. Alergi obat….. Ia alergi obat" Nichkhun sedikit jengkel dengan dongsaeng-nya yang penuh dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Obat apa?" Tanya Wooyoung yang membuat Nichkhun semakin geram pada donsaengnya itu.

"Obat…. Obat sakit kepala yang ada di kotak obat" kata Nichkhun tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Oh…. Gitu" Wooyoung menganguk-angukan kepalanya.

"Sampai sebegitu parahnya kah Khunnie" Tanya Junsu yang khawatir pada dongsaengnya.

"Ia Hyung. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah meminum obat penghilang alergi kok" bohong Nichkhun lagi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau istirahat saja. Kami tak akan menganggumu" kata Junsu lalu pergi bersama Wooyoung meninggalkan Nichkhun yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

_Aish…. Hampir saja ketahuan….._ Nichkhun mengelus-elus dadanya.

_Wooyoung kenapa kau banyak Tanya sekali._

_Kau juga Junho….._

_Berani-beraninya kau meniduri tubuhku yang masih steril ini dan meninggalkan jejak sebanyak ini._ kata Nichkhun sambil memperhatikan tanda-tanda kemerahan yang ada di tubuhnya.

~End flashback~

"Bagaimana sudah ingat?" Tanya Chansung yang terus memojokan sang Hyung.

"Ingat tidak" kali ini Taecyeon yang berbicara. Kedua namja ini terus saja mendesak Junho agar ia mau mengakui perbuatannya.

Glek….

Lagi-lagi dengan susah Junho menelan air liurnya sendiri saat menyatadi posisinya saat ini.

"Tidak….. Aku tidak ingat apa pun" kata Junho berbohong. Padahal sesungguhnya ia telah mengingat semuanya.

"Yakin…." Tanya Chansung lagi.

"Aish kalian ini sudah ku bilang aku tak pernah melakukan apa yang Nichkhun tuduhkan padaku" kata Junho bersikekeh. Junho mulai berdiri berniat meninggalkan Hyung dan dongsaengnya yang terus saja mengintrogasinya seperti penjahat.

"Eits, mau kemana?" tarik Taecyeon yang membuat Junho kembali terduduk di tempat semuala.

"HYUNG MAU APA LAGI SIH? BUKANYA AKU SUDAH MENGATAKAN KALAUN AKU TAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN APA YANG KALIAN TUDUH" teriak Junho marah.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^V

Jangan lupa RnR.a ya..


	4. Chapter 3

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 3 / 14 + Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, M-preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nickhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Saat ini di ruang tamu sudah berkumpul seluruh anggota 2PM termasuk Junho yang sedari tadi habis di hakimi oleh Taecyeon dan Chansung. Semua mata menatap tajam karah Junho, pandangan mereka semua seolah-olah ingin melenyapkan Junho dari peradaban dunia.

"Bagaimana. Apa kamu masih tak mau mengakui anak yang Khunnie kandung itu sebagai anakmu?" Tanya Junsu pada Junho. Junho menelan salivanya dengan sedikit susah.

"Nggak. Sekali nggak tetap nggak" kata Junho bersikeras. Ternyata egonya masih sangat tinggi. Ia tahu jelas kalau bayi itu memang miliknya tapi ia tetap saja membantah tak mau mengakui sama sekali.

"Kamu…" Nichkhun mulai marah. Ia tak suka dengan tingkah Junho yang terus menyangkal sejak tadi. Ia yakin sekali kalau Junho sengaja melakukan itu senua.

"Apa…?" tantang Junho saat ia melihat amarah Nichkhun meninggi.

"Aish… sudah-sudah kenapa jadi berantem lagi sih" kata Taecyeon sedikit kesal. Kalau terus bertengkar bagaimana semua permasalahan ini akan terselesaikan, pikir Taecyeon.

"Dia yang mulai" kata Nichkhun sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Junho.

"Bukannya kamu yang mulai. Ngaku-ngaku kalau aku udah ngehamilin kamu, mana sudi aku tidur dengan namja menyebalkan seprti kamu" kata Junho pedas.

"Lho, emang benarkan" kata Nichkhun tak mau kalah.

"Kapan? Nama buktinya" Tanya Junho.

"Bukti, Buktinya ini bayi yang aku kandung" jawab Nichkhun enteng karena ia yakin seratus persen kalau ia benar.

"Heh, bisa saja kan itu anak orang lain" kata Junho masih kekeh tak mau mengakui semuanya.

"Jadi kamu pikir aku namja murahan yang mau tidur sama banyak namja?" marah Nichkhun. Ia merasa di hina secara tak langsung oleh Junho.

"Mungkin saja. Mungkin itu anak dari namja yang kamu ajak tidur berkali-kali. Lalu Karena kamu tergila-gila padaku jadi kamu bilang itu anakku" kata Junho dengan pedenya.

"Omo… aku? Tergila-gila padamu? Jangan harap. Seperti tak ada yeoja lain saja" kata Nichkhun tak kalah pedenya.

"Maksudmu…. Aku yeoja gitu. Kamu sadar nggak sih yang lagi hamil itu kamu. Jadi yang yeoja itu kamu" ledek Junho membuat Nichkhun semakin berapi-api.

"Aku namja bukan yeoja" marah Nichkhun karena diledek Junho.

"Oh ya? Tapi kenapa bisa hamil ya?" sindir Junho.

"Kamu…" marah Nichkhun.

"Aku hamil juga karena kamu. Kamu yang udah nidurin aku tiga bulan yang lalu" kata Nichkhun apa adanya, karena itu lah yang ia tahu.

"Aish…. Kenapa sih kamu ngotot bilang itu anak aku?" Tanya Junho heran.

"Karena anak ini memang anak kamu" kata Nichkhun.

"Apa buktinya?" Tanya Junho.

"Buktinya…."

"Kenapa? Nggak bisa jawabkan" ledek Junho.

"Udah deh khunnie. Kalau kamu memang suka sama aku bilang aja. Nggak usah bohong kayak gini kenapa" kata Junho.

"Omo…. Harus berapa kali sih kamu aku kasih tahu kalau aku nggak pernah suka sama kamu" jengkel Nichkhun.

"Aish…. Sudah-sudah berhenti berantemnya" lerai Junsu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran dua namja itu.

"Junho kamu tetep nggak mau ngakuin anak yang ada di dalam perut Khunnie Hyung?" Tanya Taecyeon sambil menatap Junho tajam membuat namja satu itu sangat risih. Apa lagi yang lain juga ikut-ikutan memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Jelas saja. Itu kan memang bukan anakku. Tanyakan saja pada namja-namja yang sudah dia ajak tidur satu persatu" kata Junho menyangkal untuk yang e sekian kalinya.

"Ini anak kamu Junho" kesal Nichkhun karena sejak tadi Junho tak mau megakui anak yang sedang ia kandung.

"Bukan…"

"Anak kamu…"

"Bukan…"

"Anak kamu…"

"Bukan…. Bagaimana bisa itu jadi anak aku kalau kita Cuma ngelakuinnya sekali" kata Junho keceplosan lalu menutupi mulutnya.

_Aish…. Bodoh…. Bodoh… bodoh… kenapa harus ke ceplosan sih._ Sesal Junho sambil memukul mulutnya sendiri pelan.

"Mwo.. ahahah…. akhirnya kamu akui juga Junho" kata Wooyoung senang. Akhirnya Junho mengakui kalau ia pernah tidur dengan Nichkhun.

"Mak-maksud Hyung apa?" Tanya Junho gugup. Ingin sekali ia menghentakkan kepalanya kedinding karena kebodohannya tadi itu.

"Ia, akhirnya kamu akui juga kalau kamu pernah meniduri Khunnie" kata Taecyeon sambil tertawa kecil.

_Mampus kamu Junho…. Ayo Hyung…. Pojokin aja terus_ kata Nichkhun dalam hati sambil tertawa pelan.

"Apa ketawa-ketawa. Senang…" kata Junho pada Nichkhun. Junho memandang Nichkhun tajam tapi namja satu itu segera membuang muka saat melihat tatapan tak menyenagkan dari Junho.

"Nggak kok" kata Nichkhun senang. Didalam hatinya sana ia tengah bersorak-sorak senang.

"Junho kamu akan bertanggung jawabkan?" Tanya Junsu sambil menatap dan mendekati Junho.

"Aku… Aku…. Yack.! Hyung nggak mungkinkan kalau Khunnie hamil dia kan namja. Paling itu Cuma alasannya aja. Dia kan sangat tergila-gila padaku" kata Junho masih berkilah. Nichkhun menatap Junho tak suka saat mendengar lagi-lagi Junho mengira dia menyukai namja satu itu.

"Mwo… kamu nggak percaya kalau aku hamil? Kamu pikir aku pembohong?" Tanya Nichkhun.

"Kalau ia kenapa? Kamu Cuma bohong ajakan biar bisa dapet perhatian dari aku" kata Junho.

"Aish… kamu…" kesal nichkhun yang kembali memanas.

"UDAH… DIAM… BERANTEM LAGI BERANTEM LAGI. KAYAK NGGAK ADA HAL LAIN YANG LEBIH PENTING DARI BERANTEM AJA" teriak Junsu sebal pada dua dongsaengnya itu.

"Dia yang mulai" Junho dan Nichkhun saling tunjuk menunjuk.

"Udah lebih baik sekarang kita kerumah sakit aja" kata Junsu lagi.

"Mau ngapain Hyung?" Tanya Junho.

"Ne…. mau ngapain?" Tanya Nichkhun juga.

"Mau mutilasi kalian berdua" Junsu menarik Junnick pergi.

"Omona… andwae…." Teriak Junnick. Taecyeon dan Chanwoo hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Junsu saja. Junsu menarik Junho dan Nichkhun dengan paksa. Akhirnya mereka berenam pergi juga menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

At inha hospital…

"Hyung…. Beneran mau mutilasi kita berdua?" Tanya Junho takut.

"Ia…" kata Junsu seram.

"Hyung jangan….. aku belum mau mati" teriak Nichkhun.

"Aku juga belum mau Hyung" kata Junho.

"Kalau mau mutilasi dia aja Hyung" kata Nichkhun sambil nunjuk ke arah Junho.

"Omo…. Kenapa aku. Kamu aja sana" balas Junho.

"UDAH DIAM" teriak Junsu yang menbuat Junnick terbungkan. Taecyeon dan Chanwoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala di buatnya.

"Saudara Nichkhun silahkan masuk" kata seorang suster.

"Khunnie cepat masuk" perintah Junsu.

"Aku…. Nggak mau Hyung. Andwae….." ronta Nichkhun saat Junsu mendorongnya dengan paksa masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan.

"Bye… Bye… Khunnie" kata Junho dengan suara semanis mungkin. Di lambaikannya pula kedua tangannya. "Sampai ketemu di akhirat ya, itu juga kalau kamu masuk surga" sambung Junho lagi.

"Andwae…." Teriak

Author Pov

Drom 2PM….

"Aku pikir aku bakal mati tadi" kata Nichkhun sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia dan ke lima anggota 2PM lainnya baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit dan melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan pada Nichkhun.

"Aku juga. Aku pikir bakal di mutilasi beneran. Ternyata Cuma di ambil sample darahnya aja. Hyung bikin takut aja sih tadi" kata Junho dengan nada setengah bercanda pada junsu tapi namja satu itu hanya diam saja.

"Habis kalian berdua berantem terus sih. Ya udah aku kerjain aja" kata Junsu akhirnya.

"Eh… ngomong-ngomong tadi kita kerumah sakit ngapain sih?" Tanya Wooyoung heran sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Junho dan Nichkhun tadi di rumah sakit.

"Test kehamilan dan test DNA" kata Junsu santai.

"Untuk?" Tanya Chansung dengan polosnya.

"Mengetahui semua kebenaran" kata Junsu.

"Maksudnya?" kata Wooyoung. Junsu sedikit kesal dengan kepolosan dua dongsaengnya itu.

"Ini di dalam sini semua hasilnya. Hasil yang akan membuktikan apa kah Khunnie itu hamil atau tidak. Dan kalau berar Khunnie hamil, apa itu anak Junho atau bukan semuanya ada didalam sini" kata Junsu sambil memperlihatkan dua buah amplop berwarna putih dan di luar amplop tadi tertera bacaan inha hospital nama rumah sakit yang tadi mereka kunjungi.

"Cepat di buka aja Hyung. Biar semua jadi jelas" kata Taecyeon semangat.

"Ne…" Junsu lansung membuka dan membaca salah satu dari dua amplop yang ada di tangannya.

"Bagaimana Hyung" Tanya Taecyeon penasaran. Semua mata memandang Junsuy dengan tatapan penasaran mereka.

"Ini Junho. Baca yang nyaring" perintah Junsu sambil memberi surat dalam amplop yang telah ia baca. Junho bersiap-siap membaca surat keterangan yang di berikan Hyungnya tadi. Sedangkan Junsu sudah mulai membaca surat yang satunya lagi.

"NAME: NICHKHUN BUCK HORVEJKUL  
>AGE: 22<br>GENDER: MALE  
>RESULTS: PO…. POSITIVE" kata Junho membaca surat yang ada di tangannya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat kata 'positif' tertera didalam kertas tadi.<p>

"Bagaimana sudah yakin kalau Khunnie Hyung hamil?" Tanya Taecyeon senang karena ia merasa menang melawan keangkuhan Junho tadi.

"He..he… Ne Hyung" kata Junho pelan. "Tapi belum tentu itu anakku" lagi-lagi Junho kekeh mengelak.

"Oh ya… isi surat yang satu lagi isinya apa Hyung?" Tanya Chansung penasaran.

"Ini…?" Tanya Junsu sambil memperlihatkan surat yang ada di tangannya.

"Ne Hyung" kata Chansung sambil mengagukan kepalanya pekan.

"Surat ini isinya pembenaran bahwa bayi yang di kandung Khunnie itu benar-benar milik seorang lee Junho" kata Junsu santai karena ia yakin kalau anak yang di kandung Nichkhun itu benar-benar anak Junho.

"Omo…. Nggak mungkin itu anakku" kata Junho dengan sangat yakin.

"Kalau nggak percaya baca sendiri aja nih" kata Junsu langsung memberikan surat yang ada di tangannya pada Junho. Junho membaca surat itu berkali-kali tanpa perkedip. Namun tetap saja isi surat itu mengatakan kalau ialah appa dari bayi yang di kandung Nichkhun.

"I-ini.." kata Junho terbata-bata, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia baca saat ini.

"Huh sudah percayakan kalau aku nggak bohongin kamu" sindir Nichkhun penuh kemenangan. _Akhirnya semua terbukti Junho, aku nggak bohongkan. Aku memang hamil anak kamu. Sebenarnya sih nggak sudi aku ngandung anak kamu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu kan kecelakaan. _Kata Nichkhun dalam hati.

"Diam kamu, berisik tahu" bentak Junho pada Nichkhun. Nichkhun tersenyum kecut pada Junho. _Udah jelas-jelas salah malah sekarang kamu marah-marah ke aku. Seharusnya aku yang marah-marah ke kamu tahu._ Pikir Nichkhun lagi.

"Apa? Aku nggak berisik kok. Kamu tuh yang ngeselin" kata Nichkhun sinis.

"Kamu….." Junho mulai sebal pada Nichkhun. Ia melangkah mendekati Nichkhun namun lansung di halang oleh Chansung sebelum terjadi sesuatu pada namja yang sedang berbadan dua itu. Chansung tahu kalau Junho tegah kesal dan marah pada Nichkhun yang memejokannya tadi.

"UDAH DIAM… CHANSUNG… TAECYEON… CEPAT BAWA MEREKA KE KAMAR LALU KURUNG MEREKA BERDUA" perintah Junsu yang tak kalah jengkel pada dua dongsaengnya ini. Ia tak habis fikir, bisa-bisanya dua namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi apa dan umma it uterus saja bertengkar tanpa henti.

"Ne Hyung" kata Chansung dan Taecyeon yang langsung menyeret paksa Junnick masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar lalu di kunci dari luar.

"Hyung buka…." Teriak Junnick sambil mengedor-gedor pintu.

"Nggak bakal Hyung buka sebelum kalian dapat solusi terbaik buat masalah kalian ini. Kalian berdua jangan seperti anak kecil lagi lah. Ingat sebentar lagi jadi orang tua lho, masak nggak malu sama calon anak sendiri sih?" kata Junsu dari depan pintu.

"Udah ayo tinggalin aja mereka berdua" kata Junsu lagi. Pasangan Taejun dan Chanwoo langsung pergi meninggalkan Junnick yang terus mengedor-gedor pintu.

"Hyung mau di kurung sampai kapan mereka?" Tanya Wooyoung.

"Entahlah. Tunggu beberapa saat saja" kata Junsu. Yang lain mengangguk mengiakan.

Author Pov

Setengah jam kemudian…

"Bagaimana? Sudah dapat solusi yang terbaik?" Tanya Junsu pada Junnick yang baru di bebaskan dari dalam kamar. Kini mereka berenam kembali berada diruang tamu untuk mengintrogasi pembuat semua masalah hari ini.

"Udah Hyung" kata Junho santai sedangkan Nichkhun hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

"Jadi, apa keputusan kalian sekarang?" Tanya Junsu.

"GUGURKAN SAJA BAYINYA HYUNG" teriak Junnick dengan penuh semangat. Junsu, Taecyeon, Chansung dan Wooyoung menatap Junho dan Nichkhun tajam.

"LEE JUNHO….. NICHKHUN BUCK HORVEJKUL….." teriak Junsu kesal. Buaknnya mendapatkan pemecahan masalah malah yang ada tambah memperkeruh suasana saja, pikir Junsu.

"Hyung sabar" kata Taecyeon menenagkan Junsu.

"Sebenarnya selama kalian di kurung dalam kamar apa saja yang kalian diskusikan. Kenapa kalian malah dapat ide bodoh seperti itu?" Tanya Junsu yang masih kesal.

"Kita diskusin…" kata Junnick

~flashback~

"Hyung buka…." Teriak Junnick dari dalam kamar sambil mengedor-gedor pintu.

"Nggak bakal Hyung buka sebelum kalian dapat solusi terbaik buat masalah kalian ini. jangan seperti anak kecillah kalian. Ingat sebentar lagi jadi orang tua lho" kata Junsu dari luar kamar.

"Hyung keluarin aku kalau mau ngurung, kurung Junho aja jangan aku. Hyung nggak kasiahan apa sama aku? Aku kan lagi hamil" kata Nichkhun memelas.

"Omo…. Jangan Hyung. Kurung Khunnie aja, tapi aku di bebasin" kata Junho tak mau kalah.

"Mwo…. Kok kamu nggak mau ngalah sih? Nggak kasihan apa lihat aku? Aku kan lagi hamil. Udah kamu aja yang di kurung" kata Nichkhun. Dan dimulailah perdebatan diantara keduanya.

"Enak aja jangan mentang-mentang kamu lagi hamil terus aku mesti ngalah dari kamu gitu?" kata Junho yang tak mau kalah.

"Jelas. Kamu harus ngalah dong sama aku. Aku kan lagi ngandung anak kamu. Masak kamu tega" kata Nichkhun jutek.

"Nggak bisa…. Nggak ada kata tega nggak tega. Kamu kan lebih tua dari aku, kamu itu Hyungku. Jadi ngalah dong" kata Junho.

"Mwo…. Sekarang aja kamu ngakuin kalau aku Hyungmu. Dari dulu ke mana aja. Manggil aku aja nggak pernah pake Hyung" sindir Nichkhun.

"Aish….. nyebelin kamu" kata Junho.

"Kamu berkali-kali lebih nyebelin" kata Nichkhun.

"Kamu ya….."

"Apa…?"

"Aish…. Hyung buka pintunya. Aku nggak mau lama-lama seruangan sama makhluk satu ini" teriak Junho.

"Sama Hyung aku juga nggak mau lama-lama seruangan sama makhluk satu ini. kalau Hyung mau ngurung, kurang aja dia. Tapi aku di bebasin" kata Nichkhun tak mau kalah.

"Hyung bebasin aku" teriak Junho.

"Jangan mau Hyung. Bebasin aku aja" kata Nichkhun.

"Jangan Hyung aku aja" kata Junho.

"Aku aja Hyung" kata Nichkhun.

"Nggak aku aja" kata Junho.

"Aish.. Junho ngalah dong" kesal Nichkhun.

"Nggak mau. Kamu aja yang ngalah" kata junho.

"Aku kan lagi hamil anak kamu. Jadi kamu ngalah dong" Nichkhun tambah kesal.

"Kenapa sih dari tadi bawa-bawa nama anak terus" kesal Junho pula.

"Lho… kok sewot sih. Kan aku emang bener lagi hamil anak kamu" kata Nichkhun.

"Aish…. Nyebelin"

"Kenapa masih mau bilang anak yang aku kandung bukan anak kamu?" tanya Nichkhun.

"Aish…. Anak lagi anak lagi. Udah gugurin aja" kata Junho asal.

"Siapa takut…. Lagian aku juga nggak mau ngandung anak kamu. Nggak kebayang nanti anak aku lahirnya kayak mana. Mending kalau mirip aku. Kalau mirip kamu…. Ih… males banget" kata Nichkhun.

"Yack…. Siapa juga yang mau punya anak dari kamu. Kayak nggak ada yeoja lain aja yang mau nglahirin anak aku. Kalau aku mau ya, aku pasti bisa dapetin yeoja yang sangat cantik" kata Junho.

"Mwo… maksud kamu aku yeoja" Nichkhun menatap Junho tajam.

"Kalau bukan… apalagi namanya? Kamu pasti yeoja soalnya kamu bisa hamil. Kamu nyembunyiin gender asli kamu yang yeoja ya?" Tanya Junho.

"Nggak. Aku beneran namja kok. Perlu bukti? Aku buka nih baju aku" Nichkhun siap-siap menanggalkan pakaiannya.

"Yack… yack…. Apa yang kamu lakukan. Sudah jangan buka bajumu disini" kata Junho.

"Makanya percaya dong"

"Oke… oke… aku percaya. Dan soal anak. Gugurkan aja deh" kata Junho.

"Ne… lagian aku juga nggak mau badanku yang bagus ini jadi nggak bagus lagi kalau harus mengandung anak kamu" kata Nichkhun.

"Mwo…. Badan kamu bagus? Bagus dari mananya? Bagusan juga badan ku"

"Nggak salah? Badan aku ini lebih bagus dan lebih sexy dari kamu" kata Nichkhun tak mau kalah.

"Mwo sexy? Sexy dari mana? Nggak lihat tuh perut udah mulai buncit"

"Yack LEE JUNHO. Aku kayak gini juga gara kamu" marah Nichkhun.

"Aish… udah ah malas aku debat sama kamu"

"Sama…" junick sama-sama membuang pandangannya tak mau menatap satu sama lain.

~End Flashback~

"Aish….. jadi dari tadi kita nyuruh kalian diskusi baik-baik kaliannya malah nyambung berantem?" Tanya Junsu sebal.

"Ne Hyung" kata Junnick dengan polosnya.

"Aish….. sepertinya tak ada cara lain. Kita pakai cara kedua" kata Junsu.

"Ne Hyung" kata Taecyeon dan Chanwoo berbarengan.

"Taecyeon siapkan semua segala sesuatu untuk rencana kedua kita" kata Junsu.

"Ne Hyung. Semuanya sudah siap kok" kata Taecyeon.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 4 / 14 + Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, M-preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nickhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Dikarena rencana awal Junsu dan ke tiga member 2PM lainnya gagal jadilah mereka sekarang mengeluarkan rencana kedua dan terakhir kalinya. Mereka sangat yakin rencana ini akan sangat sukses.

"Tanda tangani" kata Junsu sambil memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Junho dan Nichkhun yang ternyata sedikit curiga pada lembaran-lembaran kertas itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Junho sambil menunjuk pada lembaran kertas yang tadi dikasih Junsu padanya. Ia tatap hyung dan dongsaengnya dengan tatapan mencurigakan tapi ternyata mereka semua tetap santai-santai saja seperti tak ada sesuatu yang tegah terjadi.

"Udah nggak usah banyak Tanya. Tanda tangani aja" kata Taecyeon memaksa Junho.

"Nggak mau ah…." Tolak Junho dengan santai. Ia yakin pasti ada apa-apa dalam surat itu.

"Aku juga nggak mau. Pasti itu surat ada apa-apanya ya. Dan pasti isinya bakal merugikan aku" kata Nichkhun. Junho yang setuju dengan Nichkhun pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Udah deh hyung tanda tangani aja" kata Chansung dengan pemaksaan dinada-nada bicaranya.

"Nggak mau" tolak Junnick dengan sangat tegas. Keduanya saling berpandangan sesaat lalu kembali memalingkan wajah mereka tak mau menatap lawan masing-masing.

"TANDA TANGAN" teriak Taejun dan Chanwoo memaksa.

"NGGAK MAU" balas Junnick dengan tak kalah kekehnya.

"TANDA TANGAN" teriak Taejun dan Chanwoo lagi.

"NGGAK MAU" balas Junnick lagi.

"Aish…. Kalian" sebal Wooyoung kepada Hyung dan Dongsaengnya yang sering kali kurang akrab itu.

"Taecyeon…. Chansung…." Junsu melirik ke dua orang itu mengisyaratkan sebuah kode yang tak di ketahui Junnick apa maksudnya.

"Aw….."ringis Junnick karena jari-jarinya di tusuk paksa dengan sebuah jarum yang membuat jari keduanya mengeluarkan darah. Dengan cepat Taecyeon dan Chansung menempelkan jari kedua orang tadi di surat yang telah mereka buat sebelum darah yang keluar menjadi kering.

"Sakit tahu" kesal Nichkhun sambil memegangi jari-jarinya yang sudah tak mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"oke… surat ini udah sah sekarang" kata Junsu sedikit bahagia sambil menunjukan surat yang ada ditangannya pada yang lain.

"Mwo…. Nggak bisa gitu dong. Tadi itu namanya pemaksaan. Jadi surat-surat itu nggak sah" kata Junho berkilah.

"Ne, benar" kata Nichkhun mendukung karena ia merasakan firasat tak enak yang akan di timbulkan surat-surat itu kelak.

"Udah-udah terima nasib aja" kata Chansung dengan wajah menjengkelkannya.

"Ne, benar itu. Ah iya… ini satu di simpan Khunnie hyung satu lagi di simpan Junho" kata Wooyoung sambil memberikan surat yang sudah ada stemple darah mereka berdua.

"Dan satu lagi kami berempat yang pegang" kata Junsu dengan nada sangat bahagia karena rencananya telah sukses.

"Mwo apa ini" teriak Junho tiba-tiba saat sadar akan tulisan yang ada di surat tadi yang berisi:

SURAT PERJANJIAN UNTUK LEE JUNHO.

Segala hal yang harus di lakukan oleh Lee Junho:

Mau Mengakui anak yang ada di dalam kandungan Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul sebagai anak kandungnya.

Tidak akan menggugurkan bayi yang sedang di kandung oleh Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Mau bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Sesegera mungkin melamar dan Menikahi Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Bersedia menjadi suami dari Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Akan menjaga Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul dan calon bayinya.

Tidak akan pernah menceraikan atau meminta cerai kepada Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Setelah menikah sesegera mungkin membawa Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul untuk berbulan madu.

Tidak akan membentak, memarahi, atau bahkan memukul Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Memenuhi semua keinginan Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul selama masa mengidam.

Tidak akan adu mulut lagi dengan Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Akan mencintai Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul seumur hidup.

Menjadi suami yang baik bagi Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul dan apa yang bertanggung jawab bagi bayinya kelak.

Akan tidur satu kamar bahkan satu ranjang dengan Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Tidak akan melirik bahkan mencintai namja atau yeoja lain.

"Yack hyung…. Apa-apaan isi surat ini" marah Junho.

"Ini juga apa-apaan" kesal Nichkhun dengan isi surat yang ada di tangannya. Isi suratnya ya itu:

SURAT PERJANJIAN UNTUK NICHKHUN BUCK HORVEJKUL.

Segala hal yang harus di lakukan oleh Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul:

Tidak akan menggugurkan bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya.

Mau menerima lamaran Lee Junho.

Bersedia menjadi istri dari Lee Junho.

Tidak akan pernah menceraikan atau meminta cerai kepada Lee Junho.

Mau di ajak berbulan madu oleh Lee Junho.

Tidak akan membentak, memarahi, atau bahkan memukul Lee Junho.

Memenuhi semua keinginan Lee Junho termasuk dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan suami-istri.

Tidak akan adu mulut lagi dengan Lee Junho.

Akan mencintai Lee Junho seumur hidup.

Menjadi istri yang baik bagi Lee Junho dan umma yang baik bagi anak yang ia kandung.

Akan tidur satu kamar bahkan satu ranjang dengan Lee Junho.

Tidak akan melirik bahkan mencintai namja atau yeoja lain.

"Apa lagi maksud dari pasal no. 7 ini?" kata Nichkhun tak senang.

"Pikirkan sendiri ya Khunnie hyung" jawab Wooyoung.

"Kalian berdua nggak boleh ngelangar perjanjian itu" kata Taecyeon.

"Kalau kita langgar gimana?" Tanya Junho santai.

"Kalian harus membayar denda" kata Taecyeon lagi.

"Mwo denda? Denda apa?" Tanya Nichkhun.

"Denda sebesar 100 juta won pada masing-masing dari kami berempat" kata Chansung.

"Mwo…." Teriak Junnick.

"Nggak salah tuh? 100 juta won masing-masing dari untuk kalian berempat sama aja kaya 400 juta won dong" kata Junho.

"Ne…. kamu pintar Junho" puji Wooyoung.

"Kalian kok jadi nggak jauh beda dari SMe sih?" Tanya Nichkhun.

"He…He… Tak apa dong Khunnie hyung. Lagiankan ini juga demi kebaikan kalian berdua" kata Chansung.

"Oh ya…. Kami berempat sudah menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian. Kalian berdua akan menikah seminggu lagi" kata Junsu.

"MWO….. SEMINGGU LAGI?" teriak Junnick.

"Tak ada bantahan. Mau tak mau kalian tetap harus menjalankannya" kata Taecyeon.

"Kami berempat adalah penangung jawab kalian. Jadi kami berempat akan terus memantau hubungan kalian beserta rumah tangga yang akan kalian bina nantinya" kata Junsu.

"Aish…. Hyung mau menyiksa kami?" Tanya Junho.

"Tidak. Ini semua demi kebaikan kalian berdua tahu" kata Junsu.

"Terserah hyung sajalah" kata Nichkhun pasrah.

"Ne terserah hyung saja" kata Junho.

Author pov

Dua hari setelah penandatanganan surat perjanjian Chanwoo membawa pasangan Junnick untuk memilih cincin nikah mereka.

"Junsu hyung menyuruh kalian untuk memilih cincin pernikahan kalian. Jadi pilihlah baik-baik cincin mana yang akan kalian beli" kata Wooyoung.

"Ah… ne arraso" kata Junnick. Junnick pun mulai mengitari toko perhiasan untuk mendapatkan cincin yang mereka inginkan.

"Yang ini bagus. Bagaimana kalau yang ini saja" kata Nichkhun sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin dengan ukiran yang sangat bgus.

"Aku nggak suka. Terlalu ramai. Lebih baik yang ini saja" kata Junho sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin pernikahan biasa tanpa ukiran apa pun.

"Nggak mau. Aku mau yang ini" kata Nichkhun.

"Yang ini aja" kata Junho.

"Yang ini"

"Nggak. yang ini"

"Pokoknya yang ini"

"Nggak mau Khunnie. Yang ini aja" kata Junho bersikeras.

"Yak…. Lee Junho. Apa kau tak bisa mengalah padaku" Tanya Nichkhun.

"Nggak bisa dan nggak mau" jawab Junho cuek.

"Kamu kan calon suami. Seharusnya nggalah dong padaku. Aku kan calon istrimu" kata Nichkhun.

"Memang kenapa kalau kamu calon istriku?"

"Kamu harus mau mengalah padaku" kata Nichkhun.

"Nggak akan"

"Yack…. Dimana-mana tuh calon suami pasti nurutin apa yang dimau sama calon istri" kata Nichkhun yang tak mau kalah.

"Ia. Tapi nggak untuk kita. Udah noona tolong bungkus cincin yang ini saja" kata Junho pada seorang pelayan di toko itu.

"Jangan noona yang ini aja" kata Nichkhun.

"Yang ini noona. Udah nggak usah dengerin kata-kata dia"

"Yang ini" kata Nichkhun.

"Khunnie….. yang ini" kata Junho sebal.

"Nggak. Yang ini"

"Khunnie…."

"Junho…."

"Yang ini" kata Junho.

"Nggak mau yang ini" kata Nichkhun.

"Mulai lagi deh berantemnya" kata Chanwoo yang sedari tadi hanya bisa melihat dengan pasrah sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka penal. Tak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mererai pertengkaran kecil didepan mereka saat ini.

"Gini nih kalau nggak ada Junsu hyung" kata Wooyoung pada Chansung.

"Ne, sudah hyung telpon saja Junsu hyung supaya datang kemari" kata Chansung meberikan ide bagus pada Wooyoung.

"Ne…" Wooyoung lalu menelfon Junsu secepatnya karena ia dan Chansung sudah tak sangup menangani pasangan Junnick. Tak lama Junsu pun datang bersama Taecyeon melerai pertengkaran Junnick. Karena antara Junho dan nickhu tak ada yang mau mengalah maka Junsulah yang memilih cincin pernikahan untuk keduanya. Tentu saja bukan salah satu dari cincin yang di pilih oleh Junnick.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Author pov

Sehari kemudian…..

Hari ini giliran Junsu dan Taecyeon yang memaksa Junnick untuk pergi mencari pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan di hari pernikahan.

"Hyung aku nggak mau pakek gaun" kata Nichkhun bersikekeh menolak keinginan hyungnya yang sejak tadi terus memaksa dirinya untuk mengenakan gaun dalam pernikahannya nanti. "Aku kan namja bukan yeoja. Kenapa bukan Junho saja yang memakai gaun ini" sambung Nichkhun lagi.

"Mwo…. Masa aku. Aku kan suami dalam hubungan ini. Kamu yang jadi istri jadi pantasnya kalau kamu yang mengunakan gaun itu" kata Junho santai, ia tengah berdiri tak jauh dari Nichkhun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada sambil bersandar didinding.

"Tapi kan aku lagi hamil. Masa di suruh pakek gaun, nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu pada bayi yang ku kandung gimana" protes Nichkhun dengan segala cara agar ia tak dipaksa untuk mengenakan gaun itu lagi.

"Aish…. Sudah jangan banyak bicara lagi cepat pakai baju ini, hyung jamin bayi mu akan baik-baik saja walau pun kamu mengenakan gaun sekali pun" paksa Junsu sambil memebikan gaun berwarna merah muda yang ada di tangannya pada Nichkhun.

"Tapi hyung…."

"CEPAT PAKAI KHUNNIE" kesal Junsu.

"Ne hyung" kata Nichkhun yang takut pada tatapan Junsu. Sedangkan Junho sedang tertawa puas di sudut ruangan.

"Udah puas ketawanya?" jengkel Nichkhun yang langsung masuk keruang ganti sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan dan bergumam tak tentu.

"Belum…." Kata Junho sebelum Nichkhun menghilang masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

"Kamu juga Junho. Cobalah tuxsedo yang berwarna putih itu" kata Junsu sambil menunjuk tuxsedo yang di gantung tepat di sebelah Junho berdiri.

"Ne hyung" Junho berjalan dengan santai masuk kedalam ruang ganti yang ada di sebelah Nichkhun.

Beberapa menit kemudian Junho keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuxsedo putih yang ia kenakan.

"Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Junho pada Taejun.

"Bagus" kata Junsu.

"Ne, kamu pantas mengenakannya Junho. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa sejak tadi Khunnie hyung belum keluar juga ya?" heran Taecyeon.

"Ia juga. Khunnie sudah selesai belum? Kenapa lama sekali" teriak Junsu dari depan pintu ruang ganti dimana Nichkhun ada didalamnya.

"Ne… hyung sebentar lagi" balas Nichkhun.

Tak lama kemudian Nichkhun keluar dari ruang ganti dengan menggunakan gaun perwarna merah muda yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Aneh ya hyung?" Tanya Nichkhun yang sedikit tak suka melihat tatapan Junsu padanya.

"Nggak kok kamu cantik" kata Junsu jujur.

"Hyung bohong deh. Kalau aku nggak aneh kenapa makhluk satu itu tertawa terus sejak aku keluar tadi" kata Nichkhun sambil menunjuk ke arah Junho yang sedang puas tertawa.

Plak…..

Taecyeon memukul kepala Junho dengan keras membuat namja satu itu meringis sakit sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"aish…. Sakit hyung" kata Junho masih memegangi kepalanya yang habis di pukul Taecyeon.

"Makanya diam jangan keterlaluan" marah Taecyeon.

"Ne hyung mian" kata Junho.

"Nyung….." panggil Nichkhun pada Junsu.

"Ah… Khunnie. Kau bagus kok menggunakan gaun itu" kata Junsu yang melihat wajah muram Nichkhun.

"Benar kan Junho?" kata Junsu lagi sambil menatap Junho tajam.

"Ne… Khunnie. Kamu cantik dengan gaun itu. persis seorang yeoja" kata Junho yang sebenarnya sedang mengejek Nichkhun.

"Benarkah? Jadi aku cocok pakai gaun ini?" Tanya Nichkhun memastikan.

"Ne…" kata Junsu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku tukar gaun ini dengan bajuku yang tadi ya" kata Nichkhun lalu pergi lagi ke ruang ganti. Begitu juga dengan Junho.

"Untunglah hari ini nggak ada perdebatan hebat di antara mereka berdua seperti kemari" kata Taecyeon.

"Ia…. Aku berharap mereka bisa berhenti adu mulut" harap Junsu.

"Sama hyung aku juga menginginkan seperti itu" kata Taecyeon.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again… ^_^<p>

Bersambung ya… yg baca comment oke…


	6. Chapter 5

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 5 / 14 + Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, M-preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nickhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

* * *

><p><em>Author Pov…<em>

Hari pernikahan Junnick…

"Huwa… Khunnie hyung cantik banget mirip yeoja" teriak Wooyoung dari arah deretan bangku tamu membuat gaduh saat Nichkhun masuk kedalam aula tempat akat nikah akan dilaksanakan. Nichkhun hanya bisa tersenyum semanis mungkin saat melihat tingkah dongsaengnya itu dan tetap berjalan menuju altar bersama sang appa yang tengah mengendeng tangannya. Mereka segera menemui seorang namja yang sudah menunggunya diatas altar. Namja itu tak lain adalah Junho dongsaeng yang akan segera menjadi suaminya beberapa menit lagi. Nichkhun terus berjalan hingga kini ia telah berdiri di samping Junho. Setelah sebelumnya appanya memberikan dirinya pada Junho. Dan akat nikah pun segera dimulai.

"Apakah anda Lee Junho bersedia menerima Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul Sebagai istrimu dalam suka mau pun duka, sehat atau pun sakit, susah atau pun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Tanya seorang pendeta yang kini tengah berdiri didepan Junho dan Nichkhun.

Junho Pov

_Aish…. Haruskah ini terjadi padaku. Aku kan masih muda, umurku juga baru 21 tahun tapi kenapa aku harus di paksa menikah dengan seorang namja. Mana namja itu yang tak ku cintai lagi. Andwae….._

"Lee Junho! Apa anda bersedia menerima Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul sebagai istrimu?" Tanya pendeta lagi.

"Aku…"

_Omona…. Kenapa para hyung dan dongsaeng menapat tajam kearahku? Mereka seperti ingin menelanku hidup-hidup saja. Menyeramkan…_

"Lee Junho! Apa anda bersedia menerima Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul sebagai istrimu?" Tanya pendeta padaku sudah yang ke tiga kalinya.

"Aku…. Terserah deh…"

_Aish… aku tak mau ambil pusing, nikah ya nikah. Toh Cuma nikahkan nggak akan lebih._

"Apakah anda Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul bersedia menerima Lee Junho sebegai suamimu dalam suka mau pun duka, sehat atau pun sakit, susah atau pun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Tanya pendeta pada Nichkhun yang ada disampingku.

Nichkhun Pov

"Apakah anda Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul bersedia menerima Lee Junho sebegai suamimu dalam suka mau pun duka, sehat atau pun sakit, susah atau pun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?" Tanya pendeta padaku.

_Aku harus jawab apa? Aku nggak sudi kalau harus mengatakan 'aku bersedia' aku kan nggak cinta sama makhluk satu itu. Lagian kenapa dia harus nitipin anaknya di rahimku sih. Kan semua jadi tambah ribet sekarang._

"Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul! Apa anda bersedia menerima Lee Junho sebagai suamimu?" Tanya pendeta lagi padaku.

"Aku ng…."

_Mwo….tatapan Junsu hyung serem banget. Kayaknya dia tahu deh kalau aku mau bilang ngga bersedia. Eh… eh.. eh… apa lagi sekarang. Kenapa Wooyoung pake bawa-bawa surat perjanjian kita sih kesini. Bikin moodku hilang aja. Mana pake di liat-liatin kayak gitu lagi. Terpaksa deh….._

"Ne, saya bersedia" kataku sambil menyungingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis dengan susah payah. Sebuah senyum yang nggak ikhlas nih.

"Sekarang kalian telah sah menjadi SUAMI ISTRI" kata pendeta. "Mempelai pria di persilahkan untuk mencium mempelai wanita" kata pendeta itu lagi.

_Mwo….. cium? Andwae..! Tunggu..! mempelai wanita? Siapa? Aku? Aish….. apa pendeta itu buta ya? Akukan namja bukan yeoja. Omo… apa lagi sekarang. Yack… yack… yack…. lee Junho jangan mendekat. Mudur-mundur….. Kamu mau apa?_

_ANDWAE….!_

_Apa namja ini sudah gila? Dia benar-benar menciumku. Yack… yack… lee Junho cepat lepaskan bibirmu dari bibir indahku. Apa Kamu tak bisa bila mencium bibirku sekilas tanpa menempelkan terlalu lama. Aish… aku juga tak bisa melepaskan ciumnmu ini karena Kamu memeluk tubuhku dengan erat._

"Yack.! Tidak bisa apa kalau kamu hanya menciumku sekilas" omelku pada namja pabo itu sambil berbisik takut terdengar oleh Junsu hyung dan yang lain. Mereka berempat terus saja mentapiku dan Junho lekat-lekat seolah-olah aku dan Junho adalah sepasang penjahat. Kalau Junho pantas di jadikan penjahat. Tapi aku di sinikan korban dari perbuatan Junho. Oh baby, nasibmu malang sekali punya appa seperti dia.

"Kamu nggak lihat apa dari tadi mereka menatap kita berdua dengan tajam" Junho melirik ke arah Junsu hyung dan yang lain. "Kalau aku hanya menciummu sekilas bisa-bisa selesai acara selesai pula riwayat hidup kita. Kamu mau mati muda di tangan mereka berempat? Kalau kamu mati, berarti anak aku juga mati dan aku nggak mau itu terjadi. Ingat kamu sekarang kemana-mana masih bawa-bawa anak aku lho" Kata Junho padaku sambil berbisik pula. Ku gelengkan saja kepalaku tanda tak ingin.

"Bagus, jadi jangan protes lagi" kata Junho lagi. Setelah itu aku dan Junho melangkah keluar dari aula. Sekarang waktunya acara lempar bunga. Di depanku sekarang sudah banyak manusia yang sangat menginginkan untuk segera mendapatkan seikat bunga yang kini masih ada di tanganku. Kurang kerjaan sekali. Ya sudah lebih baik ku lakukan saja. Lagian itu tak akan merugikanku. Ku Balikkan tubuhku bersiap melempar bunga yang ada di tanganku.

1….

2….

3….

Hitungku lalu….

Suuiiiiiiinngggggg….. bunga itu terbang entah kemana. Ku Balikkan segera tubuhku mencoba melihat siapa orang beruntung yang mendapatkan bunga dariku tadi. Kiri….. kanan… mana bunganya? Siapa yang mendapatkannya? Omo… itu disana. Bunganya disana tepat berada pada tangan seorang….. namja? Siapa itu? ku perhatikan baik-baik wajahnya. Mwo… itu kan Kevin u-kiss. Kenapa bisa dia yang dapetin bunga itu sih? Dia kan masih kecil….. masak bakalan nyusul aku nikah muda? Tapi setidaknya aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena kevinlah yang mendapatkan bunga itu bukan namja yang ada di sampingnya. Yang tak lain adalah dongho. Dongho itu masih terlalu kecil bahkan lebih kecil dari Kevin. Kalau dia nikah di usia sekarang? Nggak bisa bayangin. Aku terus saja berkutat dengan pikiranku tetang bunga tadi tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingku sampai tiba-tiba…

"Huwa….." teriakku kaget saat Junho membopong tubuhku ala bride style dan membawaku mendekati mobil pengantin kami. "Yack apa yang Kamu lakukan" kataku di telinganya sambil menatap ia dengan tajam.

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang aku lakukan?" Tanyanya Balik. Ck, di Tanya kok malah baik nanya sih.

"Mengendongku" jawabku polos.

"Nah itu tahu. Kenapa masih nanya?" kata Junho yang membuatku naik darah. Andai saja disini nggak lagi banyak orang, pasti dia udah aku pukuulin sampai mati. Bodo amat kalau nantinya babyku nggak punya appa. Aku kan bisa cari appa yang lain buat dia.

"Aku juga tahu kalau kamu lagi ngendong aku. Maksud aku itu kenapa kamu ngendong aku dengan tiba-tiba?" tanyaku frustasi.

"Di suruh Junsu hyung. Mau protes?" Tanya Junho santai dan dengan cepat aku mengelengkan kepalaku. Bisa gawat kalau urusannya udah menyangkut Junsu hyung.

"Hehehe nggak, mana berani aky" kataku cepat. Junho memasukan ku secara perlahan kedalam mobil. Dia pun juga masuk ke dalam mobil itu. setelah kami berdua masuk ke dalam mobil, supir mobil ini lalu melajukan mobilnya. Ku lmbaikan tanganku keluar jendal mobil.

'Seperti akan berpisah lama saja…' gumanku dalam hati.

^_^ Junnick… ^_^

_Dorm 2PM, 10.00 PM_

_Author Pov_

Para member 2PM baru kemBali dari resepsi pernikahan yang di gelar oleh Junnick di salah satu hotel yang cukup terkenal. Pasangan pengantin baru itu pun ada di antara mereka. Junsu tak mau bila Junnick di biarkan di hotel berdua saja malam ini. Karena ia yakin bukan suasanan romantic yang akan tercipta melainkan suasana mencekam bagaikan di medan perang yang akan tercipta. Karena itu ia lebih memilih kedua dongsaengnya itu untuk merasakan malam pertama di dorm saja. Tapi sebelum mereka sampai Junsu sudah menyuruh beberapa orang untuk menciptakan sebuah kamar yang sangant nyaman untuk di tempati oleh sepasang pengantin baru itu.

"Lelahnya, nggak pernah kebayang capeknya sampai seperti ini" Keluh Junho sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa lalu merengangkan otot-ototnya yang sedikit kaku.

"Huwa… kakiku lecet" kata Nichkhun sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih. Jelas saja kakinya menjadi lecet. Karena ia tak pernah mengunakan highheels sebelumnya.

"Capek….." kata Wooyoung sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa tepat disamping Junho kemudian di susul oleh yang lain.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita istirahat saja. Besokkan kita akan pergi" saran Taecyeon yang mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Memang besok kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Junho heran karena ia belum diberitahu akan rencana apa saja selama beberapa hari kedepan.

"Ke Indonesia.! Bali.! Bali.! Bali.!" teriak Wooyoung senang.

"Indonesia? Bali? Emang kita ada jadwal konser di sana ya?" Tanya Nichkhun dengan polosnya kini ia telah duduk tepat didepan Junho sambil memijat-mijat pelan kakinya yang tampak sedikit lecet.

"Nggak ada jadwal kok. Kita free selama sepuluh hari ke depan" jelas Taecyeon.

"Terus ngapain kita ke Indonesia kalau bukan untuk manggung?" Tanya Junho.

"Kita ke sana mau nganterin kalian berdua honeymoon" kata Junsu.

"Mwo…. Honeymoon?" teriak Junnick berbarengan.

"Ne…. honeymoon" kata Chansung

"Kita… honeymoon di awasi sama kalian?" Tanya Nichkhun.

"Tentu saja" kata Wooyoung.

"Hyung…. Kita honeymoonnya berdua aja ya hyung" pinta Junho yang tak mau kalau terus diawasi oleh para hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Ia hyung, berdua aja ya. Kalian nggak usah ikut" kata Nichkhun. Taejun dan Chanwoo saling bertukar pandanga.

"NGGAK BOLEH…" teriak keempatnya kompak.

"Aish, hyung berdua aja ya.. ya… ya…." Kata Nichkhun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Bener. Kenapa sih hyung semua pada pengen ikut orang bulan madu? Nanti pengen lho" kata Junho.

"Kalian pikir kita berempat bisa di kibulin gitu aja. Pokoknya kita bakal berangkat berenam besok pagi" kata Junsu.

"Tapi hyung…."

"Nggak ada penolakan Khunnie" kata Junsu pada Nichkhun.

"Aku…"

"APA? MASIH MAU NOLAK JUGA?" Tanya Junsu pada Junho.

"Nggak kok siapa juga yang mau nolak. Ih… hyung malu ih… ke tahuan salah terka. Orang aku Cuma mau bilang kalau aku udah ngantuk mau tidur" kata Junho sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Kamu mau ke mana?" Tanya taecyong yang membuat Junho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ke kamarkulah hyung. Kan aku bilang aku ngantuk mau tidur" kata Junho.

"Malam ini Kamu dan Khunnie tidur di kamar utama yang lebih besar" kata Junsu.

"Mwo…. Kita tidur bareng" kata Junnick.

"Ya ia lah hyung. Masa pengantin baru udah mau pisah ranjang" kata Chansung.

"Aniyo…. Aku nggak mau. Aku mau tidur di kamarku aja. Aku nggak akan sudi tidur sekamar sama makhluk satu itu" kata Nichkhun memancing masalah.

"Siapa juga yang sudi tidur sekamar sama kamu" kata Junho.

"YACK.! udah jangan mulai ribut lagi" marah Taecyeon.

"Ne mianhae…." Kata Junnick.

"Mau ngak mau kalian akan tetap tidur sekamar dan seranjang mulai saat ini dan selamanya" jelas Junsu.

"Mwo…. Seranjang juga?" kaget Junnick.

"Ne…" Jawab Junsu.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Nggak ada penolakan Khunnie" kata Junsu.

"Udah kalian masuk kamar aja sana" suruh Junsu. Junho segera pergi menuju kamar yang sengaja di berikan untuknya dan Nichkhun.

"Yack.! Junho hyung ada yang ketinggalan" teriak Chansung yang membuat Junho membalikkan badan dan menatap dongsaengnya itu.

"Waeyo? Apa yang ketinggalan? Kayaknya nggak ada deh" kata Junho hyung heran.

"Ada hyung….." kata Wooyoung.

"Emang apa?" Tanya Junho.

"Tuh istrimu tercinta" kata Chansung sambil melirik Nichkhun yang sedang memegangi kakinya yang lecet.

"Aish…. Eh.. kamu… cepat masuk kamar. Aku capek pengen cepat tidur" kata Junho.

"Kamu… kamu…. Aku punya nama. Lagian kamu nggak sopan banget sih. Aku itu masih lebih tua dari kamu. Panggil aku hyung dong" marah Nichkhun.

"Baik Khunnie sayang, kita ke kamar yuk aku udah ngantuk nih mau tidur" kata Junho dengan suara yang dibuat-buat manis.

"Aish… menjijikkan" kata Nichkhun pelan.

"Apa kata kamu?" Tanya Junho.

"Nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa kok" jawab Nichkhun.

"Kalau gitu cepat masuk kamar" suruh Junho.

"Ne…. sabar" kata Nichkhun sambil berjalan pelan menahan sakit dikakinya yang lecet.

"Aish… lama banget sih" kesal Junho.

"Nggak lihat tuh kaki aku lecet" kata Nichkhun sambil menunjuk jari-jari kakinya yang lecet.

"Udah hyung… kalau nggak tahan nunggu lama gendong aja Khunnie hyungnya" kata Chansung dengan nada mengoda.

"Ne…. Gendong …. Gendong…. Gendong…." Seru Wooyoung semangat yang langsung di ikuti oleh Chansung dan Taecyeon.

"Ne… arraso" kata Junho yang berjalan mendekati Nichkhun.

"Eh… mau apa kamu?" Tanya Nichkhun sedikit takut.

"Mau ngendong istri tercintaku tentunya" kata Junho lalu mengangkat tubuh Nichkhun ala bride style dan membawanya ke dalam kamar pengantin mereka.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Junho udah nggak tahan deh kayaknya" kata Taecyeon pada yang lain saat Junnick sudah meng hilang di Balik pintu. Kata-katanya itu mendapat anggukan dari yang lain.

"Di depat kita aja berantem terus. Eh.. sekali di belakang…. Kebablasan" kata Chansung sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ia… mana udah goal lagi tuh gawangnya Khunnie hyung" kata Wooyoung. Keempatnya pun tertawa.

"Udah ah… kita juga pergi tidur" ajak Junsu. Mereka berempat beranjak dari posisinya hendak memasuki kamar masing-masing namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari arah kamar pengantin Junnick yang membuat mereka berhenti di depan pintu kamar masing-masing. Saling bertatapan penuh arti. Di pasangnya pendengaran mereka setajam-tajamnya.

"Akkkhhhhh…." Terdengar suara Nichkhun.

"Yack.! Jangan main kasar Junho. Nggak bisa apa kalau mainnya pelan sedikit" suara Nichkhun lagi.

"Nggak bisa Khunnie sayang" kali ini suara Junho. Taejun dan Chanwoo menelan saliva mereka dengan sedikit susah saat membayangkan apa yang saat ini sedang Nichkhun dan Junho lakukan didalam sana. Mereka pun semakin menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Lihat nih kan jadi bengkak" terdengar suara rintihan Nichkhun. "Yack Lee Junho kamu mau apa?" suara Nichkhun makin jelas terdengar.

"Menurutmu? Ya tentu saja melakukan kewajibanku sebagain seorang suamilah" terdengar suara Junho.

"….. Junho sakit. Pelan-pelan hiks…hiks… hiks…" Taejun dan Chanwoo menelan air liur mereka dengan susuah saat mendengar teriakan kesakitan Nichkhun. Sampai segitu nafsunyakah Junho sampai ia bermain kasar pada istrinya. Pantas saja Nichkhun langsung ngisi padahal mereka baru sekali melakukannya, pikir Junsu, Taecyeon, Chansung dan Wooyoung.

"Udah tahan aja nggak akan lama sakitnya. Paling juga diawal setelah itu kamu pasti bakal merasa enakkan" terdengar suara Junho yang menenagkan Nichkhunn yang terdegar sedang menangis sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Tapi sakit Junho…." Kali ini suara Nichkhun terdegar semakin lirih.

"Di tahan dong sayang…. Masa gini aja udah KO" terdengar suara Junho lagi.

"Ia di tahan tapi jangan cepat-cepat…. Akh…. LEE JUNHO…. Udah di bilang pelan-pelan" terdengar nada marah Nichkhun.

"Ah… ne… mian. Kita mulai dari awal ya" terdengar suara Junho lagi. Tapi setelah itu hanya terdengar suara rintihan Nichkhun saja.

"Mwo…. Itu Junho ngapain Khunnie hyung. Sampai Khunnie hyung teriak-teriak gitu" Tanya Wooyoung polos. Ketiga orang lainnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan mengelengkan kepala saja karena tak tahu. Hanya Tuhan, Junnick dan author saja lah yang tahu apa yang sedang sepasang pengantin baru itu lakukan.

"Aish…. Udah jangan di dengarkan lagi, nanti malah jadi pengen lho. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur aja" kata Junsu yang mengajak para dongsaengnya untuk segera masuk kekamar masing-masing dan segera tidur.

"Ne… sudah masuk kamar masing-masing" suruh Taecyeon. Keempatnya pun masuk kedalam kamar mereka masing-masing dengan berbagai pikiran tentang apa yang sedang Junnick lakukan. Padahal kejadian yang sesunguhnya terjadi di dalam kamar pengantin Junnick adalah….

Next part ya….. Bye…. Bye….#author kabur di kejar reader#

Comment ya…

Nggak comment gx di sambung. Biar mati penasaran #plak

Author nggak jadi kabur dh…..#nyeret" koper Balik ke rumah Junnick#

Oke….. back to story….

Kamar pengantin Junnick…

Junho mengendong Nichkhun ala bride style memasuki kamar pengantin mereka. Mereka berdua sempat terkejut melihat sekeliling kamar mereka yang di tata dengan sangat rapi. Di dalam kamar itu terdapat banyak lilin-lilin dengan aroma terapi yang menenagkan. Bahkan tempat tidur mereka ditata dengan sangat indah. Temapt tidur dengan seprai berwarna putih sedikit menunjukan warna pink itu di hiasi dengan banyak kelopak bunga mawar. Junho menurunkan Nichkhun di atas tempat tidur.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Nichkhun saat melihat Junho beranjak pergi setelah meletakkannya tadi.

"Kamar mandi. Ganti baju" jawab Junho yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Nichkhun yang sedang terduduk di atas ranjang tempat tidur. Tak lama Junho keluar dengan menggunakan piama berwarna aqua blue dengan corak hati yang memang telah disiapkan oleh keempat bandmatenya.

"Kamu nggak mau ganti baju? Masa mau tidur dengan gaun seperti itu" kata Junho yang masih melihat Nichkhun tetap berada diatas tempat tidur sambil mengurut-urut kakinya seperti yang ia lakukan sejak tadi..

"Ini juga baru mau ganti baju kok" kata Nichkhun sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Lalu berjalan pelan kearah kamar mandi. Ia berjalan sedikit terpincang-pincang seperti orang yang baru melakukan 'itu' selama beberapa ronde hingga membuat ia sulit berjalan.

"Akkkhhhhh…." Teriak Nichkhun karena saat berpas-pasan dengan Junho dirinya di tabrak Junho dengan keras yang membuatnya sampai terjatuh memegangi kakinya yang sakit akibat terpelintir. Sudah lecet bertambah keseleo itu kaki.

"Yack.! Jangan main kasar Junho. Nggak bisa apa kalau mainnya pelan sedikit" kata Nichkhun sambil menatap tajam Junho tajam penuh dengan rasa kesal yang teramat sangat.

"Nggak bisa Khunnie sayang" balas Junho sambil tersenyum sinis, ia cukup bahagia karena bisa mengerjai Nichkhun.

"Lihat nih kan jadi bengkak" marah Nichkhun sambil menunjuk kakinya yang mulai membengkak. Junho mendekati Nichkhun di pandaginya kaki sang istri yang mulai membengkak itu. "Yack.! Lee Junho kamu mau apa?" takut Nichkhun saat Junho meraih kakinya.

"Menurutmu? Ya tentu saja melakukan kewajibanku sebagain seorang suami lah" kata Junho yang kemudian meraih kaki Nichkhun dan mulai memijat-mijatnya dengan sedikit keras. Ia sengaja melakukan itu semua, karena penderitaan Nichkhun adalah kebahagiaan baginya.

"….. Junho sakit. Pelan-pelan hiks…hiks… hiks…" ritih Nichkhun saat Junho mulai memijiti kakinya yang keseleo tadi.

"Udah tahan aja nggak akan lama sakitnya. Paling juga diawal setelah itu kamu pasti bakal merasa enakan" kata Junho dengan terus memijiti kaki Nichkhun yang mulai membengkak.

"Tapi sakit Junho…." Rintih Nichkhun.

"Di tahan dong…. Masa gini aja udah KO" kata Junho.

"Ia di tahan tapi jangan cepat-cepat…. Akh…. LEE JUNHO…. Udah di bilang pelan-pelan" marah Nichkhun karena tiba-tiba Junho memijati kakinya dengan kuat.

"Ah… ne… mian. Kita mulai dari awal ya" kata Junho yang mulai memijat kaki Nichkhun pelan. Tapi tetap saja walau sudah di pijat dengan pelan Nichkhun tetap menjerit kesakitan.

^_^ Junnick… ^_^

Keesokan harinya….

_08.00 AM, Meja makan….._

Saat ini diruang makan sudah berkumpul empet namja tampan dengan tubuh yang bagus sedang asik menyantap sarapan pagi di piring mereka masing-masing.

"Eh…. Pengantin barunya mana?" Tanya Taecyeon yang tiba-tiba teringat dengan Junnick.

"Hyung kayak nggak tau kelakuan pengantin baru aja. Merekakan habis ngelakuin malam pertama yang sah semalam. Jadi wajar donk kalau mereka ke siangan bangunnya" kata Chansung yang mendapat angukan mantap dari yanglain.

"Tapi kasihan Khunnie hyung ya semalam sampai teriak-teriak kesakitan" kata Wooyoung. Chansung dan Taejun menganguk dengan pasrah. Tak lama pasangan pengantin baru yang sedang hangat di perbincangkan pun datang ke meja makan.

"Hyung kamu kenapa? Sakit ya?" Tanya Wooyoung polos saat melihat cara jalan Nichkhun yang sedikit ganjil. Yah, Nichkhun pun berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

"Tanyakan saja tuh sama makhluk satu itu. semalam dia udah ngapain aku aja" kata Nichkhun sambil menunjuk kearah Junho. Junho pun hanya tersenyum senang mengingat ia semalam sudah berhasil mengerjai Nichkhun sampai Namja yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu terpincang-pincang dipagi ini.

"Yack.! Tapi berkat aku kamu jadi seperti sekarangkan…"

"Ne Junho sayang….. gomawo" potong Nichkhun sebelum Junho meneruskan kata-katanya. "Tapi semalam kamu hebat banget lho. Ya walau pun rasanya sangat sakit" kata Nichkhun yang membuat ke empat orang lainnya tersedak pelan mendengarnya. Saat ini apa yang mereka pikirkan apa pula yang Junnick pikirkan.

"Tapi tetap enakkan?" kata Junho dengan suara mengoda.

"Ne…" kata Nichkhun malu-malu.

"Mau lagi?" tawar Junho.

"He.. he.. kalau bisa sih ia" kata Nichkhun dengan semangat.

"Ya sudah. Nanti malam di sambung deh" kata Junho.

"Bener ya janji. Tapi jangan kayak semalam aja. Di tempat lain juga" kata Nichkhun senang.

"Ne…." kata Junho.

"Hyung apa nggak apa melakukannya lagi? Semalam saja Kamu sampai teriak-teriak begitu" Tanya Wooyoung yang ada di sebelah Nichkhun.

"Sepertinya tak apa. Lagian aku sangat menikmatinya kok. Semalam sakit. Tapi untuk selanjutnya pasti tidak" yakin Nichkhun. Keempat orang lainnya hanya bisa mengeleng-geleng pasrah melihat hyung dan dongsaengnya yang sedang merasakan nikmatnya pernikahan. Sedangkan Nichkhun tak sabar menanti malam. Karena nanti malam Junho sudah berjanji akan memijatnya. Tidak hanya kaki seperti semalam tapi juga seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah selesai sarapan semua member 2PM berkemas-kemas lalu pergi kebandara incheon untuk selanjutnya di terbangkan ke Indonesia dan Bali.

* * *

><p>^_^ TBC Again… ^_^<p>

Yang baca tinggalkan jejak kalian ya…


	7. Chapter 6

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 6 / 14 + Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, M-preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nickhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Sesuai recana semula, Junncik dan member 2PM lainnya langsung terbang menuju Indonesia lalu ke Bali. Setelah perjalanan yang membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam akhirnya para member 2PM sampai di bali.

Lobi hotel…..

"Ini kunci kamar kalian berdua" kata taecyeon sambil melempar kunci kamar pada Junho yang dengan refleks langsung di sambut oleh namja tampan berbadan kekar itu.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung istirahat di kamar masing-masing" kata Junsu yang langsung di ia kan oleh ke lima orang lainnya.

Keenam namja itu lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamar mereka. Junho sudah pasti ia akan sekamar dengan istrinya Nichkhun. Junsu sekamar dengan taecyeon sedangkan Chansung sekamar dengan Wooyoung. Kamar ketiga couple itu memang sengaja di buat bersebelahan agar Junsu dan ketiga namja lainnya bisa mengawasi tingkah laku Junnick selama bulan madu. Mereka berharap dengan adanya bulan madu ini ke dua namja yang baru menikah itu bisa lebih dekat, akrab dan melupakan kebiasaan mereka yang selalu bertengkar dimana pun dan kapan pun mereka berada.

"Ah, lelah sekali" kata Nichkhun sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Sedangkan Junho sibuk mengotog koper mereka ke dalam kamar. "Junho capek…" kata Nichkhun sedikit manja. Tapi Junho tak meresponnya dia tengah sibuk dengan koper yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"JUNHO…" kesal Nichkhun karena tak di hiraukan oleh sang suami yang sedang sibuk sendiri.

"Aish, Apa sih teriak-teriak. Buat orang kaget aja" sebal Junho sambil mengelus-elus dadanya pelan.

"Kamu sih dari tadi di ajak ngomong diam aja" kata Nichkhun tak kalah sebalnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kamu nggak lihat apa aku sedang melakukan apa" kata Junho pada Nichkhun.

"Ne, aku tahu kok. Tapi kamu kan bisa tetap merespon kata-kata ku tadi bukannya diam saja. Jadinya kan aku ngomomg sendiri seperti orang aneh aja" kata Nichkhun tak mau kalah.

"Ne, mianhae. Tapi bukannya kamu emang udah aneh ya" kata Junho yang langsung mendapat deathglare mengerikan dari Nichkhun. "Ne, Khunnie sayang aku bercanda kok jadi jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa sih?" Tanya Junho sambil bercekak pingang menatap Nichkhun yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan tajam. Ia sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum ia tamat saat itu juga.

"Capek…." Kata Nichkhun manja sambil memukul-mukul kaki dan punggungnya pelan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Junho cuek.

"Pijitin, kan kamu pandai mijitin aku" Nichkhun menatap Junho dengan senyum mautnya.

"Nggak mau" jawab Junho singkat lalu kembali bergelut dengan koper-koper yang tadi sedang ia bongkar isinya. Nichkhun menjadi sebal dibuatnya.

"Junho…" panggil Nichkhun manja.

"Apa lagi sih?" Tanya Junho tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Pijitin…" pinta Nichkhun lagi.

"Nggak mau" lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama di berikan oleh Junho.

"Pijitin…." Rengek Nichkhun terus.

"Nggak mau"

"JUNHO.." sebal Nichkhun.

"Nggak mau ya nggak mau. Nggak usah maksa dong. aku lagi ngurusin barang-barang kita tahu" kata Junho sambil memandang Nichkhun sebal.

"Junho jahat, padahal yang maukan baby. Junho, pijitin ya" pinta Nichkhun lagi dengan nada mengodanya.

"nNggak. Kamu alasan aja sih pakai bawa-bawa baby segala lagi" kata Junho sebal.

"Ih…. Bener baby yang mau. Serius nih nggak mau mijitin?" Tanya Nichkhun.

"Ne… sekali nggak mau ya nggak mau. Seharusnya kamu dong yang pijitin aku. Kan aku yang dari tadi angkat-angkat semua barangmu ini. kita itu mau liburan bukan mau pindahan. Kenapa bawa barang banyak banget sih" kata Junho balik ngomel.

"Biarin aja…" kata Nichkhun santai.

"Biarin? Ish… ini sih enak di kamu nggak enak di aku" kata Junho sebal.

"Udah deh nggak usah marah-marah lagi. Mau mijitin nggak nih?" Tanya Nichkhun untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau aku nggak mau sih?" Junho semakin sebal.

"Yakin?" Tanya Nichkhun.

"Ne, sangat yakin" kata Junho mantap.

"Ok…. JUNSU HYUNG…" teriak Nichkhun memanggil sang hyung tercinta.

"Yack… Yack… Apa yang kamu lakukan Khunnie?" Tanya Junho sedikit panik.

"Mau bilang sama hyung kalau kamu nggak mau pijitin aku. Padahalkan baby yang mau" kata Nichkhun cemberut sambil membelai perutnya pelan.

"Yack…. Kenapa kamu nggaduan sih" sebal Junho.

"Biarin aja weks…. :P habis kamu sih yang nggak mau pijitin aku. Mau pijitin nggak nih?" Tanya Nichkhun lagi.

"Ne…. Ne…. Aku pijitin tapi jangan teriak lagi ya" jawab Junho dengan sebal. Dengan perlahan Junho bangun dari posisinya yang jongkok di depan dua buah koper miliknya dan juga Nichkhun. Ia lulu beranjak menuju Nichkhun namun kakinya sempat tersandung koper sehingga membuat ia jatuh dan menindih tubuh Nichkhun di tempat tidur dengan posisi ia di atas dan Nichkhun tepat berada di bawahnya. Bahkan bibir mereka sempat menempel cukup lama. Junho menatap Nichkhun tajam begitu pula dengan Nichkhun, bibir mereka tak lagi bertautan.

Ckrek…

Pintu kamar Junnick terbuka. Masuk seorang namja yang tak tahu apa-apa dengan ke adaan di dalam kamar sebelumnya.

"HYUNG…Tas… nya… ke… ting…. galan….. satu" kata Wooyoung saat memasuki kamar Junnick. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat posisi Junho dan Nichkhun saat ini. Timbul sedikit rasa bersalah karena memasuki kamar Junnick tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Mi… mianhae hyung. Aku nggak tahu kalau hyung sedang…." Kata Wooyoung sedikit gugup dan salah tingkah. Junho dan Nichkhun menatap Wooyoung tajam tanpa mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Wooyoung. Bahkan mereka tak segera merubah posisi sama sekali.

"Eh… hyung. Aku pergi deh. Nggak mau ganggu. Kalian teruskan saja lagi aku pergi ya. Anggap aja tadi aku nggak ada, ne" Wooyoung dengan cepat pergi dari kamar Junnick dengan tatapan aneh dari dari dua namja yang belum sadar dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Dia kenapa sih?" Tanya Junho tanpa menatap Nichkhun. Mereka berdua masih diam menatap kepergian Wooyoung tadi. Perlahan Junho merubah tatapan matanya begitu juga dengan Nichkhun hingga tatapan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Huwa…" teriak keduanya saat sadar dengan posisi mereka tadi. Junho lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya yang tadi menindih Nichkhun. Nichkhun juga segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia juga tak lupa membenahi bajunya yang bagian atasnya sempat terbuka dua kancing.

"Kamu ngapain sih. Tuh Wooyoung jadi salah pahamkan" sebal Nichkhun.

"Kok aku sih. Wooyoung hyung aja tuh yang asal masuk kamar nggak pake ketok pintu dulu. Lagian kita nggak ngapa-ngapainkan" kata Junho.

"Kamu aja tuh yang tadi nggak ngunci pintunya" kata Nichkhun.

"Kan tadi aku bawa koper dua. Tangan aku penuh dong. Kamu yang nggak bawa apa-apa malah nggak mau ngunci pintu. Bisanya nyalahin orang aja" kata Junho balik menyalahkan Nichkhun.

"Kok kamu jadi marahin aku sih. Kan kamu tadi yang nindih aku dan buat Wooyoung jadi mikir kalau kita lagi…" Nichkhun menghentikan kata-katanya memandang Junho sesaat.

"Mikir apa….?" Goda Junho dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Nggak….. nggak mikir apa-apa kok" jawab Nichkhun sedikit ngeri dengan tatapan dan senyum nakal Junho.

"Udah, Bilang aja. Mikir apa….." kata Junho mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Nichkhun.

"Nggak apa-apa. Benar deh" gugup Nichkhun.

"Pasti tadi kamu mau bilang kalau kita mau ngelakuin 'itu'kan" kata Junho semakin mendekat ke Nichkhun.

"Nggak. Nggak kok" kata Nichkhun yang sudah snagat gugup.

"Udah bilang aja. Kalau kamu mau jugakan ngelakuin 'itu' sekarang. Lagian tujuan kita ke Bali kan buat bulan madu, jadi nggak ada salahnya dong kalau kita ngelakuin lagi" goda Junho lagi. Kini tubuh Junho kembali menindih tubuh Nichkhun. Di belainya pelan wajah namja yang telah sah menjadi istrinya saat ini.

"A-apa yang kamu mau lakukan" Tanya Nichkhun dengan gugup.

"Mau 'itu'" kata Junho to the point.

"Itu? itu apa?" kata Nichkhun pura-pura tak tahu padahal aslinya ia sangat gugup saat ini.

"Masak nggak tahu sih. Itu lho yang pernah kita lakuin tiga bulan yang lalu" kata Junho sambil tersenyum manis pada Nichkhun.

"Aku… aku nggak tahu maksud kamu apa" jawab Nichkhun.

"Aku… mau ngelkuin sex sama kamu sekarang" kata Junho yang membuat Nichkhun menelan air liurnya dengan susah. Dia benar-benar gugup dan tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. "Kamu mau kan chagy…." Kata Junho lagi.

"Ak… aku…"

"Shetttttt… aku tahu kok jawaban kamu apa" Junho meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Nichkhun. Perlahan Junho membuka dua kancing baju Nichkhun yang membuat namja itu membelalakan matanya dan menelan air liur dengan susah.

"Rileks chagy…." Kata Junho pelan dengan nada mengoda. Perlahan di dekatinya wajah Nichkhun. Wajah Junho mendekat ke leher jenjang Nichkhun yang putih mulus lalu semakin dekat ke telinga namja yang ada di bawahnya itu.

"Wajah kamu kalau lagi ketakutan lucu yah" bisik Junho di telingga Nichkhun lalu tertawa lepas. Nichkhun yang sadar kalau dia sedang di permainkan menjadi sebal dan marah.

"Yack…. Kamu ngerjain aku ya. Aish… minggir. Kasihan babynya ketimpa" kata Nichkhun sambil mendorong tubuh Junho yang tadi ada di atasnya. Junho masih tertawa puas sambil memegang perutnya yang geli membuat Nichkhun semakin marah dan sebal. "YACK…. UDAH DIAM" marah Nichkhun.

"Ada yang marah nih" goda Junho. Nichkhun tak membalas dia hanya diam mengerucutkan bibir sebal karena sukses dikerjai Junho tadi. Padahal tadi ia hampir mati sesak nafas waktu Junho membuka dua kancing bajunya dan mendekat kan wajahnya.

"Hahaha… kamu pikir tadi aku serius mau melakukan 'itu' sama kamu?" Tanya Junho sambil menahan tawanya.

"Nggak…. Lagian kalau tadi kamu beneran mau ngelakuin 'itu' pasti kamu udah aku tendang deluan" kata Nichkhun yang tak mau di tertawakan lagi.

"Masa….. tapi kok tadi aku lihat kamu pasrah aja aku apa-apain" goda Junho.

"Siapa bilang. Tadi tuh kamu hampir aku hajar" kata Nichkhun menatap tajam Junho.

"ih… takut…." Kata Junho dengan nada di buat-buat. "Tapi kalau aku tadi benar-benar gimana ya?" Tanya Junho sambil mengerlingkan matanya pada Nichkhun.

"Aish…. Kamu nyebelin banget sih. Aku nggak akan mau ngelakuin 'itu' sama kamu lagi. Cukup sekali waktu kamu rape aku dan nggak aka nada yang kedua kalinya" kata Nichkhun lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya meninggalkan Junho yang memandangnya heran.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Junho.

"Kamar mandi. Mau mandi. Badan aku bau badan kamu nih" kata Nichkhun sambil menciumi bau yang keluar dari badanya sendiri.

"Mau aku bantuin mandi nggak?" Tanya Junho dengan senyum nakal di bibirnya. Junho turun dari tempat tidur hendak mendekati Nichkhun yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Nggak….. nggak mau. Dasar otak pervert" kata Nichkhun lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan cepat sambil membanting pintu kamar mandi cukup keras. Junho tertawa dengan puas karena berhasil mengerjai Nichkhun lagi.

"Lho kok keluar lagi? Berubah pikiran ya" kata Junho dengan tampang heran yang di buat-buat saat melihat Nichkhun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang sedikit terbuka.

"Siapa bilang. Aku kelupaan bawa handuk kok. Junho ambilin handukku dong" kata Nichkhun.

"Mau handuk ini?" Tanya Junho sambil menujukan handuk milik Nichkhun yang baru ia ambil dari dalam koper Nichkhun.

"Siniin handuknya" pinta Nichkhun.

"Nggak mau" kata Junho.

"Siniin…." Pinta Nichkhun lagi.

"Kalau aku nggak mau kamu mau apa?" Tanya Junho.

"Aku…. Aku nggak jadi mandi aja. Mending langsung tidur" kata Nichkhun sambil beranjak dari posisinya ke tempat tidur sambil membetulkan bajunya yang tak benar terpasang di tubuh namja itu.

"Yakin nggak mau mandi. Katanya badan kamu bau tubuh aku…. Jangan-jangan kamu suka lagi ada bau tubuh aku di badan kamu" goda Junho untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Siap bilang. Aku eneg sama bau tubuh kamu itu" kata Nichkhun sambil memandang Junho meremehkan.

"Ya udah kalau nggak mau mandi. Kita langsung tidur aja" kata Junho.

"Eh…. Kamu mau apa?" Tanya Nichkhun saat Junho mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu.

"Mau tidurkan?" Tanya Junho balik.

"Ia…. Tapi kenapa pake acara buka baju?" Tanya Nichkhun.

"Biar bau tubuh aku makin lengket di badan kamu" kata Junho sedikit mengoda.

"Nggak mau. Cepat pake lagi bajunya. Kalau nggak kamu tidur aja di sofa sana" kata Nichkhun sebal.

"Kok kamu gitu sih ke aku. Nggak ingat apa surat perjanjian kita pasal ke tujuh? Kalau nggak aku ingatin lagi ya. Isi dari perjanjian pasal ke tujuh untuk kamu itu bunyinya: Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul Memenuhi semua keinginan Lee Junho termasuk dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan suami-istri. Jadi nggak ada salahnya dong kalau malam ini aku minta jatah dari kamu" kata Junho yang membuat Nichkhun shock. Junho berjalan perlahan menuju Nichkhun dengan tubuh bagian atas sudah polos.

"Yack… Lee Junho, kamu mau apa?" kata Nichkhun takut. Junho tak membalas ia terus mendekati Nichkhun dengan tatapan liar. "Yack…. Junho mau apa" takut Nichkhun karena saat ini jarak di antara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Junho sudah menindih tubuh Nichkhun dengan sempurna. Nichkhun tak bisa kabur lagi. Junho memandang Nichkhun dengan pandangan nafsu yang membuat Nichkhun menjadi semakin takut dengan tatapan liar itu.

"Jun… Junho kya…"

* * *

><p>Oke… TBC dulu…<p>

#kabur gara" d timpuk reader#

please RnR ya...


	8. Chapter 7

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 7 / 14 + Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, M-preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nickhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Keesokan harinya…..

Matahari mulai menampakan keangunagnya. Memancarkan cahaya hangatnya kesegala penjuru yang bisa tercapai. Hingga menebus celah-celah sebuah ruangan. Membuat seorang namja yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya terbangun dan mengeliatkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit susah karena tubuhnya tengah di peluk dengan erat.

Di kerjap-kerjapkan matanya berkali-kali hingga cukup mampu untuk melawan silaunya cahaya yang tadi mengusik tidur nikmatnya. Di tatapnya sebuah lengan yang tengah melingkar erat pada pinggang namja tadi. Pandangannya beralih ke sosok namja yang tengah terbaring di sampingnya. Dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"" teriak namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul. Teriakannya tadi ternyata sukses membuat namja yang ada di sampingnya sedikit mengeliat tanpa melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh Nichkhun. "Yack.!…. Lee Junho bangun…." Nichkhun mendorong tubuh Junho agar menjauh dari tubuhnya yang membuat namja tampan yang menjadi suaminya itu terbangun karena merasa tidurnya terusik.

"Kenapa sih pagi-pagi udah teriak-teriak, aku kan masih ngantuk" Tanya Junho sambil mengusap-usap matanya pelan.

"Kenapa tidurnya peluk-peluk aku" marah Nichkhun sambil menatap Junho kesal karena namja tampan satu itu telah sukses membuat moodnya rusak di pagi hari.

"Aish…. Gitu aja kok marah sih, mana pakai teriak-teriak nggak jelas lagi" Kesal Junho yang masih merasakan sedikit kantuk dan ingin kembali tidur namun moodnya untuk kembali tidur telah rusak oleh perbuatan Nichkhun tadi.

"Jelas aja aku marah dong. Aku nggak suka kamu peluk-peluk aku diam-diam dan diwaktu aku lagi tidur seperti tadi" kata Nichkhun yang telah memasang wajah kesalnya untuk Junho namun ternyata Junho santai-santai saja menangapi tatapan kekesalan yang Nichkhun berikan padanya.

"Kalau nggak sukakan tinggal di lepas aja pelan-pelan. Nggak usah pakai teriak-teriak apa lagi dorong-dorong kaya tadi" kesal Junho karena tidurnya tadi terusik.

"Udah ah… males aku pagi-pagi ribut sama kamu. Ngerusak mood aja" kata Nichkhun yang bersiap beranjak dari atas tempat tidur.

"Siapa juga yang mengawali ribut di pagi hari kaya sekarang? Kamukan bukan aku" Kata Junho penuh kemenangan. Yah, benar kata junho tadi. Nichkhun lah yang membuat keribuatn dipagi hari ini hanya karena hal yang menurut Junho sangat sepele.

"Aish… terserah" kata Nichkhun lalu beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya. "Akh…." Ringis Nichkhun saat merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Junho dengan tatapan meremehkan. Bukannya kahawatir pada istri tercinta yang sedang hamil muda itu, ia malah meremehkan Nichkhun.

"Badanku sakit semua, pasti ini gara-gara kamu semalam deh" tuduh Nichkhun pada Junho. Nichkhun memandang Junho tajam.

"Itu kan gara-gara kamu nggak mau ngalah semalam" bela Junho dengan santainya.

"Seharusnya kamu dong yang ngalah. Aku kan lagi hamil" Nichkhun tak mau kalah. Ia selalu kesal dengan sifat sang suami yang satu ini, nggak pernah mau mengalah sedikit pun dengan ia yang jelas-jelas sedang hamil dan pastinya lebih sering ingin dispecialkan tentunya.

"Terus kalau kamu lagi hamil aku nggak boleh gitu" Tanya Junho.

"Ia. Sekali nggak boleh tetap nggak boleh" jawab Nichkhun.

"Kok kamu tega banget sih sama aku?" tanya Junho.

"Biarin….." kata Nichkhun dengan cueknya.

"Terserah…. Yang jelas aku yang menang semalam" kata Junho dengan senyuman kemenangan di bibirnya. Sambil mengingat-ingat tetang ia dan Nichkhun semalam.

"Ia menang habis kamu main kasar sih" kata Nichkhun sebal.

"Bodo… yang penting aku menang" kata Junho lalu turun dari atas tempat tidur. Junho kemudian mengenakan bajunya lalu berjalan hendak keluar dari kamarnya dan Nichkhun.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Nichkhun yang melihat Junho berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Keluarlah…. Nggak lihat aku mau jalan ke mana?" Tanya Junho balik.

"Nggak mandi dulu?" Tanya Nichkhun pada Junho.

"Nggak nanti aja" jawab Junho dengan santai.

"Jorok….." kata Nichkhun pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh Junho.

"Kamu bilang apa?" Tanya Junho pura-pura tak mendengar kata-kata Nichkhun tadi.

"Nggak ngomong apa-apa kok" jawab Nichkhun dengan tampang cuek yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan bohong. Kamu pikir aku tadi nggak dengar apa. Kamu bilang jorok kan" kata Junho sebal.

"Udah tahu kenapa Tanya lagi? Kurang kerjaan banget. Ia tadi aku bilang kamu jorok. Mau apa? Mau marah ia? Emang benarkan jorok nggak mandi" kata Nichkhun.

"Udah nggak usah ngurusin aku. Mending kamu yang mandi sana. Kan badan kamu bau tubuh aku semua" kata Junho dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan lalu pergi keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Nichkhun yang masih mencerna kata-kata Junho.

"kkkyyyaaaa…" teriak Nichkhun histeris saat ia sudah bisa mencerna semua kata-kata Junho tadi. "Benar dari semalam kan dia… huwa…. Badan aku jadi bau dia semua. Harus buru-buru di bersihin nih" kata Nichkhun yang langsung ngacir kedalam kamar mandi.

^_^ Junnick… ^_^

Restouran Hotel….…..

Empat orang namja tengah asik bercengkrama membicarakan banyak hal sambil menunggu makanan pesanan mereka datang. Tak lama datang dua namja lain yang ikut duduk di dekat mereka. Kedua namja tadi tak lain dan tak bukan siapa lagi kalau bukan Junho dan sang istri tercinta Nichkhun.

"Hyung lama banget turunnya?" Tanya Chansung Tanya sang maknae pada salah satu dari dua namja tadi yang sedang merapihkan duduknya disalah satu bangku yang tersedia.

"Tanyain khunnie aja tuh. Tadi dia ngapain aja di kamar mandi sampai berjam-jam" kata Junho sedikit kesal karena harus menunggu lama istrinya itu. entah apa yang dilakukan Nichkhun hingga membuat Junho menunggu giliran mandi sangat lama.

"Ya mandilah. Emang ngapai lagi, tidur? Aku bukan tipe namja yang suka ketiduran di kamar mandi" jawab Nichkhun dengan nada yang jelas sekali menunjukan kalau Nichkhun sedang kesal.

"Hyung kok kayanya bête banget sih?" Tanya Wooyoung pada Nichkhun. Ternyata namja imut satu itu mengetahui perasaan kesal Nichkhun.

"Tanyain aja tuh sama Junho semalam dia ngapain aku" kata Nichkhun tanpa memandang Junho yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Bisa nggak sih nggak usah ngomongin soal semalam, itu kan privasi kita berdua aja" kesal junho karena Nichkhun mengumbar-umbar masalahnya semalam dengan Nichkhun.

"Kenapa? Nggak mau di salahin gara-gara main kasar ke aku?" Tanya Nichkhun sambil menatap tajam Junho. Junho pun tak mau kalah ikut menatap tajam Nichkhun.

"Aku nggak akan kaya gitu kalau bukan kamu yang deluan nyerang aku" kata Junho tak mau disalahkan.

"Mwo…. Aku nyerang kamu deluan? Hello… kamu yang nyerang aku deluan" kata Nichkhun. Dasar nggak suami nggak istri tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berusaha untuk mengalah dan mengerti pasangan masing-masing.

"Udah deh. Semua juga gara-gara kamu kan" kata Junho yang egonya sama tinggi dengan ego Nichkhun.

"Gara-gara kamu" kata Nichkhun.

"Kamu…" balas Junho.

"Kamu…." Nichkhun tak mau kalah.

"UDAH CUKUP STOPPPPPPP" teriak Taejun dan Chanwoo yang sebal harus melihat sepasang suami istri yang ribut di pagi hari.

"Terserah apa yang semalam kalian berdua lakukan, yang jelas sekarang kita mau makan" kata Junsu sebal sambil memandang tajam kearah Nichkhun dan Junho yang menundukan pandangan mereka.

"Ne hyung mian, maafkan kami" Kata keduanya.

"Udah makan makanan kalian cepat" suruh Taecyeon. Keduanya menurut lalu menyantap habis makanan yang ada di piringnya hingga habis.

"Hari ini kita mau kemana hyung?" Tanya Chansung setelah ia menueguk air munum dan menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

"Pagi ini kita keliling aja sampai agak siang. Terus sorenya kita main sepuasnya di pantai" kata Taecyeon.

"Ayo pergi sekarang" ajak Junsu. Keenam namja tampan itu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan hotel lalu berkeliling menikmati setiap tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Nichkhun dan Junho pun terbawa suasana hingga tak mengingat kembali pertengkaran mereka akibat kejadian malamnya.

~Flashback~

Cut….. #teriak pake toa#

Cukup sampai di sini ya.

D smbung next part ok… ok….

#nyeret koper mw kabur sblm d hajar reader skmpung#

Bye… bye…..

#lambein tangan gaje#

Sampai jumpa di next part oke….

Eh….. eh….. eh…..

Nggak jadi kabur deh.

#nyeret koper balik ke rmh junnick#

Aku kan author yang baik jadi balik lagi.

Nggak jadi kabur nih…..

Nggak usah natap aku kejam kaya gitu dong.

Ia… ia..ia… crta.a di sambung lagi.

Semua…. Stand by…

Camera….. rolling….. action….

~Flashback~

(ini adalah kejadian yang terjadi pada malam hari yang membuat junnick bertengkar di pagi hari yang indah)

"Eh…. Kamu mau apa?" Tanya Nichkhun saat Junho mulai membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. Entah kenapa namja satu ini sedikit merasa deg degan saat melihat Junho membuka bajunya dengan gerakan perlahan dan mengoda.

"Mau tidurKan?" Tanya Junho balik dengan santainya.

"Ia, tapi kenapa pake acara buka baju?" Tanya Nichkhun gugup.

"Biar bau tubuh aku makin lengket di badan kamu" kata Junho sedikit mengoda.

"Nggak mau. Cepat pake lagi bajunya. Kalau nggak kamu tidur aja di sofa sana" kata Nichkhun sebal.

"Kok kamu gitu sih ke aku. Nggak ingat apa surat perjanjian kita pasal ke tujuh? Kalau nggak aku ingatin lagi ya. Isi dari perjanjian pasal ke tujuh untuk kamu itu bunyinya: Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul Memenuhi semua keinginan Lee Junho termasuk dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan suami-istri. Jadi nggak ada salahnya dong kalau mala mini aku minta jatah dari kamu" kata Junho yang membuat Nichkhun shock. Junho berjalan perlahan menuju Nichkhun dengan tubuh bagian atas sudah polos.

"Yack.!… lee Junho. Kamu mau apa?" kata Nichkhun takut. Junho tak membalas ia terus mendekati Nichkhun dengan tatapan liar. "Yack.!…. Junho mau apa" takut Nichkhun karena saat ini jarak di antara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Junho sudah menindih tubuh Nichkhun dengan sempurna. Nichkhun tak bisa kabur lagi. Junho memandang Nichkhun dengan pandangan nafsu yang membuat Nichkhun menjadi semakin takut dengan tatapan liar itu.

"Jun… Junho kya…" teriak Nichkhun histeris.

"Hey… Hey…. Aku belum ngapa-ngapain kamu" Junho memandang Nichkhun dengan tatapan heran.

"Babynya ketimpa pabo, sakit" Kata Nichkhun sambil memukul kepala Junho dengan tangannya. Lalu ia dorong dengan kuat tubuh Junho yang tadi sedang menindihnya hingga namja tampan yang menjadi suaminya itu jatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

"Aw…. Sakit tahu" ringis Junho sambil memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terhempas di lantai.

"Kamu yang mulai sih" marah Nichkhun sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah mulai tampak membesar.

"Kamu juga mau kan" balas Junho dengan tatapan nakalnya.

"Siapa bilang"

Bugh….

Nichkhun melempar wajah Junho dengan bantal.

"Yack.!….. kamu apa-apaan sih" marah Junho karena wajahnya yang di lempar oleh Nichkhun dengan bantal.

"Kamu kira aku lagi ngapain?" Tanya Nichkhun.

Bugh…..

Lagi-lagi Nichkhun melempari Junho dengan bantal yang membuat Junho menjadi geram. Ia pun tak mau kalah ia balas melempari Nichkhun dengan bantal yang ada di tangannya hingga terjadi perang lempar melempar bantal di antara keduanya.

"Akh….." ringis Nichkhun sambil memegangi perutnya yang membuat Junho menghentikan lemparannya dan mendekati Nichkhun dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

"Khunnie kamu kenapa? Babynya nggak apa-apakan?" Tanya Junho yang kahawatir melihat Nichkhun yang terus meringis memegangi perutnya. Junho memegangi perut Nichkhun merasakan kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Aku….."

Bugh…. Bugh… bugh….

"Bohongin kamu…" teriak Nichkhun senang sabil memukul Junho dengan bantal berkali-kali.

"Yack.!…. Beraninya kamu" marah Junho yang kemudian membalas pukulan Nichkhun hingga tercipta kembali adu timpuk menimpuk. Hingga akhirnya semua berhenti beberapa menit kemudian karena Nichkhun memukul Junho dengan keras yang membuat Junho kembali terjatuh di lantai.

"Udah ah… aku mau tidur. Kamu tidur di sofa aja yah. Nih…." Nichkhun melempar sebuah bantal kearah Junho yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Mwo…. Tidur di sofa? Nggak mau dan nggak akan. Aku mau tidur di ranjang aja" kata Junho.

"Nggak boleh…." Larang Nichkhun.

"Terserah….. aku tetap mau tidur di sini" Junho beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Nggak boleh….." Nichkhun mendorong-dorong tubuh Junho tapi tetap tak berhasil.

"Khunnie ngalah dong kan aku suami kamu. Masak di suruh tidur di sofa. Kalau Junsu hyung lihat kita nggak tidur seranjang dia bisa ngamuk lho" kata Junho.

"Seharusnya kamu yang ngalah. Kan aku lagi hamil. Aku mau tidur di tempat yang luas. Dan soal Junsu hyung, dia nggak akan tahu kalau kita nggak tidur seranjang kecuali kamu yang bilang kedia" balas Nichkhun.

"Kamu kok suka banget sih bawa-bawa baby di setiap pertengkaran kita. Terserah kamu mau bilang apa. Yang jelas aku tetap mau tidur di atas sini" kata Junho lalu berbaring rapi di atas tempat tidur.

"Junho pindah….." suruh Nichkhun sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Junho. Junho tak membalas dia malah semakin memejamkan matanya. Nichkhun yang geram melihat tingkah Junho yang tak mau mengalah pun kembali memukuli Junho dengan bantal yang mendapat balasan dari namja yang ia pukuli tadi. Terjadilah aksi pukul memukul lagi hingga keduanya lelah dan memutuskan untuk berbagi tempat tidur dan tidur bersama.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^


	9. Chapter 8

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 8 / 14 + Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, M-preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nickhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Junnick dan keempat member 2PM sedang menikmati hari dengan bermain sepuasnya di tepi panti. Saling kejar mengejar, siram menyiram air laut. Atau hanya sekedar berjemur mencoklatkan tubuh.

"Hyung, aku mau main yang itu" kata Nichkhun sambil menunjuk sebuah wahana permainan yang bentuknya seperti pisang. Ia sedari dati terus menatap wahana satu itu dan ingin mencobanya. Dan akhirnya ia mengatakan niat hatinya itu juga pada Junsu.

"Kamu mau naik yang itu Khunnie?" tanja Junsu dengan pandangan horor.

"Ne, boleh ya" seru Nichkhun dengan riangnya. Junsu dan Taecyeon saling bertatapan.

"Nggak boleh" seru keduanya berbarengan membuat wajah ceria Nichkhun berubah menjadi sedih dengan seketika.

"Ayolah Hyung mau itu…." rengek Nichkhun berharap Junsu akan luluh dengan rayuannya lalu memperbolehkan dirinya menaiki wahana berbaya baginya itu.

"Nggak boleh khunnie, permainan itu sangat berbahaya buat baby yang ada didalam perut kamu itu" kata Junsu menatap tajam Nichkhun. Nichkhun sebal karena sering dilarang melakukan hal ini dan itu yang ia inginkan.

"Mau itu….. Junho…." Teriak Nichkhun memanggil nama suami tercintanya.

"Apa sih teriak-teriak?" kata Junho yang sedari tadi sedang menikmati berjemur di bawah cahaya matahari.

"Junsu Hyung tuh buat aku kesal. Masak dia nggak ngebolehin aku naik itu. Padahalkan aku sama baby pinggin banget" lapor Nichkhun pada sang suami sambil membelai sayang perut besarnya.

"Bener tuh kata Junsu Hyung. Udah Hyung jangan bolehin dia" kata Junho yang mematahkan harapan Nichkhun dengan seketika. Wajah Nichkhun pun semakin ditekuk kesal.

"Tuh dengar sendirikan. Suami Hyung aja nggak ngijinin hyung buat ngelakuin hal-hal yang macam-macam dan berbahaya. Dia kahawatir tuh sama Hyung dan baby" kata Taecyeon member penjelasan pada Nichkhun.

"Tapi baby pingin…"

"Ne.. Ne… Arraso khunnie. Kalau gitu Junho aja yang wakilin baby ya. Nggak usah kamu" kata Junsu akhirnya.

"Eh…. Kenapa harus aku" Tanya Junho heran dengan keputusan Junsu yang sepihak itu.

"Ia kenapa harus Junho sih. Kenapa nggak aku aja. Kan babynya di dalam perut aku" kata Nichkhun yang masih tak puas dengan keputusan Junsu tadi.

"Karena satu, Junho itu appa baby. Dua, kalau khunnie Hyung yang main itu bahaya. Tiga, masa harus aku atau Junsu Hyung yang main? Kan baby bukan punya aku" jelas Taecyeon dengan santai.

"Ne… benar tuh kata Taecyeon. Udah Junho sana kamu main buruan" suruh Junsu.

"Nggak mau Hyung. Aku mau berjemur aja" tolak Junho.

"Tuhkan Hyung, Junho aja nggak mau. Jadi aku aja yah… yah… yah…." Pinta Nichkhun dengan puppy eyesnya.

"NGGAK BOLEH…." Marah Junsu dan Taecyeon. Melihat Hyung dan dongsaengnya itu berteriak menbuat nyali Nichkhun jadi menciut.

"Junho…. Kamu aja yang pergi sana buruan" suruh Junsu.

"Males Hyung" jawab Junho santai.

"Junho…" panggil Junsu dengan penekanan. Di tatapnya namja yang sibuk berjemur itu.

"Ne.. Hyung ne… arraso. Aku pergi sekarang" kata Junho dengan sebal karena melihat tatapan mematikan yang di berikan oleh Hyungnya tadi. Nichkhun memandang Junho dengan tak kalah sebalnya.

"Udah ah… aku pergi aja" ngambek Nichkhun.

"Lho… khunnie Hyung mau ke mana?" Tanya Chansung yang baru datang bersama Wooyoung.

"Kabur…." Jawab Nichkhun asal.

"Nggak nunggu Junho?" Tanya Wooyoung.

"Ngapain nungguin makhluk satu itu" kata Nichkhun cuek lalu beranjak pergi.

"Akh…. Sakit…." Erang Nichkhun tiba-tiba yang membuat TaeJun dan Chanwoo segera menghampiri dirinya.

"Khunnie kamu kenapa?" Tanya Junsu panik saat melihat Nichkhun kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Nggak tahu Hyung sakit banget" kata Nichkhun sambil terus memegangi perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar karena umurnya hampir empat bulan.

"Junho….." teriak Wooyoung panik. Junho yang baru selesai bermain langsung berlari kearah Nichkhun saat melihat istrinya ke sakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Khunnie kamu kenapa?" Tanya Junho kahawatir.

"Nggak tahu sakit Junho…." Kata Nichkhun.

"Udah Junho angkat Khunnie Hyung kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit aja" kata Taecyeon.

"Ne Hyung…." Junho dengan sigap langsung mengotong tubuh Nichkhun dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

^_^ Junnick… ^_^

Hospital…

Empat namja yang tak lain adalah pasangan TaeJun dan Chanwoo menunggu dengan tak sabar. Mereka sangat kahawatir dengan ke adaan Nichkhun yang tiba-tiba merasa sakit di perutnya. Mereka tak ingin terjadi sesuat pada Nichkhun dan juga bayinya. Tak lama Junnick keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dengan Nichkhun yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Gimana?" Tanya Taecyeon kahawatir.

"Ia gimana? Nggak ada apa-apakan sama baby?" Tanya Junsu tak kalah kahawatirnya.

"Tanya aja tuh sama ummanya" kata Junho dengan tampang sedikit bête.

"khunnie gimana?" Tanya Junsu.

"Hyung dokter bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Wooyoung tak mau kalah.

"Babynya masih adakan?" Tanya Chansung.

"Baby baik-baik aja kan?" Tanya Taecyeon. Nichkhun jadi bingung mau jawab yang mana terlebih dahulu dari pertanyaan Hyung dan dongsaengnya itu.

"Satu-satu dong kalau nanya. Pusing nih jawabnya" kata Nichkhun.

"Mian khunnie. Jadi gimana?" Tanya Junsu.

"Babynya masih ada. Babynya baik-baik aja. Babynya sangat sehat" kata Nichkhun.

"Terus tadi kenapa Hyung ke sakitan?" Tanya Taecyeon sedikit bingung. TaeJun dan Chanwoo menatap Nichkhun menunggu jawaban.

"Itu….. tadi nggak apa-apa kok. Cuma akunya aja yang sedikit shock" kata Nichkhun.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Chansung bingung.

"Tadi….. babynya….. babynya gerak-gerak di dalam sini" jawab Nichkhun malu sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Cuma itu?" Tanya Wooyoung. Nichkhun mengangukan kepalanya.

"Ia… tadi dokter bilang aku shock karena baru pertama kali ngerasain gerakan baby" jelas Nichkhun.

"Syukur deh kalau ternyata kamu sama baby nggak apa-apa" kata Junsu.

"Mian ya udah ngehawatirin aku" kata Nichkhun yang mendapat senyuman dari keempat namja yang sedang mengelilinginya.

"Huft….. bikin heboh aja" kata Junho pelan.

"Aku nggak niat kok bikin heboh" kata Nichkhun membalas kata-kata Junho.

"Niat nggak niat kamu emang udah bikin heboh kan" kata Junho lagi.

"Ya udah maaf deh. Kamu kan nggak tahu tadi sakitnya gimana. Kan yang hamil aku bukan kamu" kata Nichkhun sebel.

"Aku nggak ada bilang kalau aku kan yang hamil" kata Junho membulai masalah baru.

"Mau kamu tuh apa sih Junho" kesal Nichkhun.

"Nggak ada" jawab Junho santai.

"Udah-udah nggak usah mulai ribut lagi deh Hyung berdua" kata Chansung.

"Dia yang mulai" kata Nichkhun sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Junho.

"Udah khunnie nggak usah mulai lagi ya" kata Junsu.

"Benar tuh khunnie Hyung mending kita balik ke hotel aja yuk" ajak Wooyoung yang di iakan oleh yang lain.

"Tapi….."

"Kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Chansung.

"Babynya lapar….." kata Nichkhun malu.

"Ya udah sekarang kita balik ke hotel terus makan gimana? Ayo…." Ajak Junsu. Semua beranjak dari posisinya hendak kembali ke hotel.

"Hyung kenapa diam aja? Bukannya Hyung lapar?" Tanya Chansung saat Nichkhun tak ikut jalan dengan yang lainnya.

"Nggak pingin jalan. Mau minta di gendong Junho kaya tadi" kata Nichkhun dengan manjanya.

"Mwo… minta gendong aku? Nggak mau. Kamu kan berat banget" tolak Junho.

"Junho…." Rengek Nichkhun sambil bergelayutan namja di lengan Junho.

"Nggak mempan rayuannya khunnie" kata Junho sambil melepaskan diri dari Nichkhun lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Nichkhun dan yang lainnya.

"JUNHO….." teriak Nichkhun sedikit jengkel.

"Nggak mau" kata Junho tetap berjalan pelan.

"Junho nyebelin…" kata Nichkhun menghentakkan kakinya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan keempat namja yang lain bahkan ia berjalan lebih cepat dari Junho. Juhno hanya memandangi punggung Nichkhun.

Hotel…

Nichkhun terus berjalan dengan kesal hingga masuk kedalam lobi hotel sedangkan Junho dan keempat member 2PM yang lainnya hanya bisa memandang dan mengikuti langkah Nichkhun dari belakang.

"khunnie mau kemana? Bukannya lapar. Kita mau ke restouran hotelkan" kata Junsu mengingatkan.

"Udah nggak nafsu makan" jawab Nichkhun dengan nada kesal sambil berhenti melangkah.

"Jangan gitu dong khunnie Hyung. Kita makan yah. Kan udah waktunya makan" rayu Wooyoung.

"Nggak mau ya nggak mau. Nggak usah maksa kenapa" kata Nichkhun cuek.

"Khunnie….." kata Junsu.

"Hyung udah deh" kata Nichkhun beranjak pergi.

"Junho…." Panggil Junsu pada Junho.

"Kenapa sih Hyung?" Tanya Junho.

"Urusi istrimu itu. dia ngambek kan gara-gara kamu" kata Junsu.

"Aku bisa apa Hyung. Kalau dia nggak mau makan ya udahlah Hyung kita aja yang makan. Nanti juga kalau dia lapar pasti makankan" kata Junho.

"Junho….." Junsu menatap Junho tajam.

"Ne… Hyung….. jangan tatap aku seperti itu" kata Junho lalu beranjak menyusul Nichkhun yang sudah hampir memasuki lift.

"Kkyyyyyaaaa….. Junho apa yang kamu lakukan" teriak Nichkhun panik saat Junho membopong tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba saat ia hampir masuk kedalam lift.

"Bukankah tadi kamu minta di gendong. Jadi nggak usah gerak-gerak dong. Berat tahu jadinya" kata Junho sambil membawa tubuh Nichkhun menemui yang lain di restouran hotel. Nichkhun menuruti kata-kata suaminya. Di benamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Junho karena ada semburat merah di pipinya saat ia sadar semua mata memandang kearahnya dan Junho.

Junho menurunkan Nichkhun perlahan saat sudah sampai di meja tempat yang lain berkumpul. Makanan pun sudah di pesan sebelumnya. Nichkhun duduk tepat di tengah-tengah antara Junho dan Junsu. Tak lama makanan pesanan mereka datang mereka pun mulai menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Khunnie kenapa nggak di makan makanannya? Tadi katanya lapar?" Tanya Junsu saat melihat Nichkhun hanya membalik-balikkan makannya tanpa memasukan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Huft… Junho…. Suapin" kata Nichkhun manja.

"Makan sendiri" kata Junho.

"Hyung….. Junho….." kata Nichkhun pada Junsu sambil menunjuk Junho dengan garpu yang tengah ia gengam.

"Junho…." Panggil Junsu.

"Ne…. manja banget sih. Nih aaa…" kata Junho mulai menyuapi Nichkhun. Yang membuat Nichkhun menjadi sangat senang.

"Bawaan baby Junho…." Jawab Nichkhun.

"Baby…. Cepat lahir ya. Biar nggak ngerepotin appa lagi" kata Junho sambil mengelus perut Nichkhun.

"Bukan nggak ngerepotin appa tapi nggak bebanin umma" ralat Nichkhun.

"Jadi kamu ngerasa di repotin gara-gara anak aku di rahim kamu?" Junho menatap Nichkhun tajam.

"Ia….." jawab Nichkhun sambil menatap Junho tak kalah tajamnya.

"Kalau kamu nggak mau di susahin sama anak aku musnahin aja dia" kata Junho asal.

"Oke…. Pulang ke korea kita musnahin ini bayi" kata Nichkhun kesal.

"NICHKHUN….. JUNHO…" teriak TaeJun dan Chanwoo sambil menatap keduanya dengan tajam.

"Nggak usah teriak-teriak deh. Nggak lihat di sini rame banget" kata Junho.

"Kalian bilang apa tadi. Seenaknya aja bilang main musnah-musnahin. Nggak ingat surat perjanjiannya apa?" Tanya Junsu kesal.

"Eh… ingat Hyung. Baru aja. Mian Hyung" kata Nichkhun.

"Junho….. babynya nggak jadi di musnahin aja ya. Aku nggak ngerasa terbebani lagi kok. Aku kan sayang sama baby" kata Nichkhun takut.

"Ne… chagy…. Baby tetap di pertahankan" kata Junho yang tak kalah takut karena saat ini mereka sedang di tatap oleh TaeJun dan Chanwoo.

"Makan lagi ya. Aaaa…" kata Junho kembali menyuapi Nichkhun. Keduanya pun jadi bertingkah semesra mungkin.

Beginilah acara bulan madu Junnick yang berlangsung selama seminggu penuh di bali. Setelah itu mereka berenam kembali lagi ke korea. Melaksanakn semua kegiatan seperti bisa dan tak lepas dari pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Junnick setiap saat yang biasanya terjadi hanya karena hal-hal sepele.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^

Comment please….


	10. Chapter 9

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 9 / 14 + Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, M-preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nickhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

"Junho" panggil Nichkhun pelan membuat Junho terganggu dari alam tidurnya. Ia menghendus kesal sambil menatap Nichkhun sebentar antara sadar dan tak sadar. Setelah itu ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya lagi. "Junho bangun" panggil Nichkhun lagi. Tapi kali ini di barengi dengan goyangan kencang di tubuh namja tampan yang sedang tertidur nyenyak tadi.

"Junho…" panggil Nichkhun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Nichkhun pun memanyunkan bibirnya tanda ia kesal pada sang suami yang susah sekali di bangunkan. Akhirnya Nichkhun pun memilih menepuk-nepuk pipi Junho hingga suaminya itu pun terbangun.

"Apa sih, nggak tahu apa aku ngantuk berat" kata Junho yang kesal dengan kelakuan Nichkhun yang membangunkannya di pagi buta seperti saat ini.

"Baby, mommy takut daddy seram serem banget" kata Nichkhun sambil mengelus perut besarnya yang sudah berusia lima bulan lebih.

"Kenapa sih bangunin aku jam segini. Nggak tahu apa ini udah jam tiga pagi. Aku itu baru tidur dua jam. Tolong dong Khunnie jangan di ganggu dulu" pinta Junho sambil menatap tajam Nichkhun yang terduduk diam di sampingnya.

"Mian….." kata Nichkhun pelan.

"Huft… sebenarnya mau kamu apa sih?" Tanya Junho sambil tetap menatap Nichkhun.

"Aku… Aku lapar Junho" kata Nichkhun pelan membuat Junho mengelengkan kepalanya lalu meremas pelan rambutnya. Ia tahu kalau saat ini sang istri tengah ngidam, dan pasti sebatar lagi Nichkhun akan meminta yang aneh-aneh adanya.

"Oke, Mau makan apa? Aku belikan sekarang juga" kata Junho sedikit kesal.

"Aniya Aku nggak mau di belikan" kata Nichkhun sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Katanya kamu lapar. Gimana sih?" kata Junho semakin kesal.

"Aku mau makan masakan kamu" kata Nichkhun sambil tersenyum manis pada Junho dan mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Mwo…. Masakan aku" kata Junho sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Nichkhun menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Ia mau masakan kamu. Babynya pingin ngerasain makanan yang dimasakin sama daddy-nya" kata Nichkhun sambil tersenyum manis pada Junho.

"Tapi aku kan nggak bisa masak Khunnie. Aku Cuma bisa bikin ramyun instan. Mau aku masakin itu?" Tanya Junho sambil menatap sang istri.

"Junho kamu mau di bunuh Junsu Hyung apa. Aku kan lagi hamil masa di suruh makan yang kayak gitu sih. Itu kan nggak sehat, nanti baby kita kenapa-kenapa lagi" kesal Nichkhun.

"Tapi aku kan Cuma bisa masak itu aja" kata Junho.

"Aku nggak mau itu. aku maunya makan tom yum kung_" _kata Nichkhun membuat Junho membelalakan matanya.

"Apa? Tom.. tom apa? Kok kayak nama tokoh kartun ya" kata Junho.

"Junho…. Itu sih tom and jerry. Aku itu maunya tom yum kung" kata Nichkhun kesal sambil memukul kepala Junho dengan bantal beberapa kali.

"Yack… Yack…" teriak Junho menghentikan pukulan maut Nichkhun. "Aish… nggak bisa apa kalau nggak pakai acara mukul aku segala?" Tanya Junho yang sedah merebut bantal yang di gunakan Nichkhun untuk memukul dirinya dari tangan Nichkhun.

"Nggak bisa. Habis kamu nyebelin sih" kata Nichkhun sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku nyebelin ya. Ya udah nggak usah makan" Junho berniat kembali berbaring dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Junho….." panggil Nichkhun sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh namja tampan yang berstatus suaminya itu dengan sangat manja.

"Apa lagi…" Tanya Junho kesal.

"Tom yum kungnya gimana?" Tanya Nichkhun balik.

"Nggak tahu" kata Junho lalu masuk ke dalam selimut.

"Junho…." Panggil Nichkhun lagi tapi tak direspon olEh Junho. "Baby…. Daddy jahat yah sama kita. Dia nggak mau buatin kita makan. Baby mommy lapar…. Kamu jugakan baby?" Tanya Nichkhun pada bayi yang ada dalam perutnya.

"Junho…." Panggil Nichkhun lagi. "Huwa… Junho jahat sama aku dan baby… hiks… hiks… hiks…." Nichkhun mulai terisak.

"Aish… ne… ne…" kata Junho yang akhirnya mengalah dan keluar dari dalam selimut. Ia memang paling lemah kalau sudah melihat Nichkhun yang mulai menangis kalau ngidamnya nggak dipenuhi. "Mau apa?" Tanya Junho pada Nichkhun yang sudah tersenyum bahagia melihat Junho yang akhirnya mengalah juga.

"Tom yum kung, buatin ya" kata Nichkhun singkat.

"Itu makanan apaan sih? Baru dengar namanya" kata Junho yang memang tak tahu menahu dengan makanan yang sedang di idam-idamkan istrinya itu.

"Itu masakan Thailand daddy" kata Nichkhun sambil bergelayutan manja ditubuh Junho. Nichkhun pun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang tubuh junho dengan sangan manja. Dan dengan senang hati Junho pun membalas memeluk Nichkhun.

"Kok kayaknya susah ya buatnya. Yang lain aja ya. Yang lebih mudah buatnya" kata Junho nawar.

"Nggak mau aku maunya itu" kesal Nichkhun sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku nggak bisa buatnya. Kamu nyiksa aku aja sih kerjanya" kata Junho.

"Junho… mau itu" pinta Nichkhun sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi aku nggak bisa buatnya" kata Junho.

"Mau itu" Nichkhun menatap Junho tajam.

"Tapi aku nggak bisa buatnya" kata Junho.

"Mau itu…. mau itu… mau itu…" kekEh Nichkhun.

"Tap…."

"MAU ITU TITIK….." kesal Nichkhun sambil memandang suaminya tajam. "Kalau nggak bisa buat belajar dong" kata Nichkhun lagi.

"Belajar sama siapa?" Tanya Junho.

"Terserah mau sama siapa aja bolEh. Yang penting aku sama baby bisa makan itu makanan" kata Nichkhun sambil turun dari tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana? Ini udah malam" kata Junho.

"Pergi. Sebelum kamu bisa buatin aku dan baby itu makanan, kita pisah ranjang" kata Nichkhun.

"Bagus dEh kalau gitu. Jadi aku bisa tidur sendiri dengan tempat yang luas" kata Junho lalu berguling-guling di atas tepat tidur. Ia sangat senang karena tak harus tidur dengan istrinya untuk waktu yang ia juga tak akan tahu sampai kapan.

"Terserah. Aku mau tidur di kamar Junsu Hyung sampai kamu bisa buatin apa yang aku mau" kata Nichkhun lalu beranjak pergi.

"Mwo…. Khunnie chagya.. honey… jangan dong" kata Junho langsung mengejar Nichkhun saat ia mendengar nama Junsu keluar dari mulut istrinya itu.

"Lepasin….." kata Nichkhun mencoba melepaskan gengaman tangan Junho di lengannya.

"Ia di lepasin tapi jangan tidur di kamar Junsu Hyung ya" minta Junho. Junho memandang Nichkhun dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ayolah Khunnie. Tidur di sini aja ya sama aku. Kita kan suami istri masak pisah ranjang" rayu Junho. Nichkhun menatap Junho sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ayolah….. masak kamu tega sama aku. Kalau Junsu Hyung tahu kita pisah ranjang bisa-bisa aku di bunuh sama dia nanti" kata Junho lagi dengan suara yang lemah lembut.

"Ok…. Nggak pisah ranjang tapi mau tom yum kung" kata Nichkhun masih ngambek.

"Nggak bisa masak Khunnie" kata Junho melas.

"Belajar makannya" kesal Nichkhun.

"Ia aku bakal belajar. Tapi jangan pisah ranjang ya" pinta Junho.

"Nggak mau…." Kata Nichkhun melepaskan dengan kasar tangan Junho yang menyentuhnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Junho menuju kamar Junsu dan Taecyeon.

Tok… tok… Tok…

Nichkhun mengetuk pintu kamar Junsu. Pintu itu terbuka keluar seorang namja tampan dari dalamnya yang tak lain adalah Taecyeon dengan penampilan khas orang yang baru bangun tidur. Taecyeon menguap berkali-kali setelah itu ia baru membuka matanya dengan sempurna.

"Khunnie Hyung kenapa subuh-subuh kesini?" Tanya Taecyeon.

"Awas….. mau masuk. Mau tidur didalam" kata Nichkhun yang langsung nyelonong masuk kedalam kamar Taejun.

"Eh…." Taecyeon heran melihat tingkah Hyungnya itu. Taecyeon menatap Junho tajam.

"Hyung jangan tatap aku seperti itu" kata Junho yang langsung ikut masuk kedalam kamar Junsu.

"Junsu Hyung…" teriak Nichkhun langsung naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk Hyungnya itu.

"kkyyaaa…." Teriak Junsu kaget saat ia merasa ada yang memeluk dan meneriakkan namannya tiba-tiba. Padahal awalnya ia sudah tidur dengan lelap.

"Khunnie kenapa ngagetin sih" Tanya Junsu sambil mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri.

"Hyung mau tidur di sini ya" pinta Nichkhun dengan puppy eyes.

"Eh…kenapa?" Tanya Junsu.

"Lagi marah sama Junho" jawab Nichkhun singkat.

"Junho…." Junsu dan Taecyeon menatap Junho tajam.

"Hyung aku bisa jelasin kok" kata Junho ngeri dengan tatapan mata kedua Hyungnya itu.

"Ya sudah cepat jelaskan semuanya" kata Taecyeon.

"Khunnie ngidam Hyung" kata Junho.

"Kabulin dong" suruh Junsu.

"Susah Hyung" kata Junho dengan wajah melasnya.

"Emang Khunnie minta apa sih?" Tanya Junsu.

"Mia minta di masakin tom… tom…"

"Tom yum kung Junho" kata Nichkhun mengingatkan.

"Nah itu dia" kata Junho.

"Lalu…." Tanya Taecyeon.

"Aku kan nggak bisa masak Hyung" kata Junho.

"Belajar dong" kesal Nichkhun.

"Ia honey… aku belajar besok tapi jangan pisah ranjang ya" rayu Junho.

"Nggak mau. Sebelum kamu bisa beri apa yang aku mau, lebih baik kamu tidur sendiri aja" kata Nichkhun.

"Khunnie jangan gitu dong" kata Junho yang mulai mendekat ke Nichkhun.

"Nggak usah sentuh aku. Nggak usah dekat-dekat aku. Nggak usah ngomong sama aku lagi" kesal Nichkhun.

"Khunnie…" panggil Junho.

"Hyung…." Nichkhun memeluk Junsu.

"Ne.. Ne.. Khunnie kamu tidur di sini aja ya. Taecyeon kamu tidur sama Junho ya" suruh Junsu.

"Tap…." Taecyeon menghentikan kata-katanya saat ia mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari calon istrinya itu. "Ia Hyung…. Aku tidur sama Junho. Khunnie Hyung baik-baik ya di sini. Junho ayo" Taecyeon menarik paksa Junho dari kamarnya menuju kamar di sebelahnya yang tak lain milik Junnick.

_Huwa…. Mati aku sekarang. Taecyeon Hyung bisa bantai aku nih. Khunnie kamu kok tega banget sih lihat aku tersiksa._kata Junho dalam hati.

"Junho…" Taecyeon menatap Junho tajam.

"He.. he… Hyung mian…." Kata Junho takut.

"Aku nggak mau tahu kamu harus cepat-cepat buat Khunnie Hyung tidur sekamar lagi sama kamu. Aku nggak mau lama-lama tidur di sini. Apa lagi sama kamu. Mending tidur sama Junsu…" kata Taecyeon.

"Ne Hyung aku ngerti. Aku bakal rayu Khunnie lagi besok" kata Junho.

"Ya udah sekarang aku mau tidur lagi" kata Taecyeon lalu naik ke atas ranjang dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Junho juga ikut tidur di samping Taecyeon.

^_^ Junnick ^_^

Sudah tiga hari Junho tak dapat membuatkan apa yang Nichkhun mau dan sudah tiga hari juga Junho pisah ranjang dengan istri yang sedang membawa calon bayinya itu kemanapun. Junho semakin bingung harus berbuat apa karena Taecyeon dan Junsu terus mendesaknya.

_Siapa saja tolong aku. Ajari aku masak sebelum aku yang dimasak Junsu dan Taecyeon Hyung. Tuhan….. kirimkan penolongmu untukku._ Kata Junho dalam hati.

"Khunnie…." Junho coba memanggil istrinya yang sedang duduk diam di ruang tamu. Namun Nichkhun tak merespon ia malah beranjak pergi masuk kedalam kamar Junsu. Junho memandang Taejun yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya dari jauh.

"Hyung gagal…" kata Junho pasrah.

Plak…

Dua pukulan sekaligus mendarat di kepalanya yang tak lain di lontarkan olEh Taejun.

"kamu nggak ikhlas sih ngerayunya" kesal Taecyeon.

"Hyung….. akukan udah berusaha. Dasar Khunnienya aja yang lagi sensitive" kata Junho membela dirinya.

"Kayaknya kamu memang harus kursus masak deh" saran Junsu.

"Mwo…. Kursus masak" kaget Junho dengan saran Hyungnya.

"Ne.. kursus masak" ulang Junsu.

"Dimana dan sama siapa, hyung?" Tanya Junho.

"Itu urusan kamu. Mau kursus sama siapa dan dimana yang penting masalah Khunnie Hyung selesai" kata Taecyeon.

"Hyung bantu…" pinta Junho.

"kita masih banyak urusan" kata Taecyeon yang langsung membawa Junsu pergi meninggalkan Junho yang sedang frustasi.

_Huwa… siapa yang bantu aku sekarang….. Khunnie kamu nyiksa aku banget._ kata Junho histeris sendiri.

Ting…. Tong….

"Junho…. Buka pintunya?" teriak Junsu saat bel drom di berbunyi. Dengan sedikit malas Junho menuruti kemauan Hyungnya itu. di bukannya pintu drom perlahan. Terlihat sesosok yeoja cantik berdiri disana.

"Cari siapa?" Tanya Junho pada yeoja tadi.

"Nichkhun ada?" kata yeoja itu.

_Siapa yeoja ini. kenapa mencari Khunnie. Jangan-jangan dia kekasih Khunnie lagi_. Kata Junho dalam hati.

"Hellow…. Nichkhun ada tidak?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Junho.

"Eh… ada. Tapi kamu siapanya Nichkhun ya?" Tanya Junho penasaran.

"Wanita yang special buat dia" kata yeoja tadi dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

_Wanita special? Berarti benar dia kekasih Khunnie. Tapi apa dia nggak tahu kalau Khunnie sudah jadi istriku._ Kata Junho dalam hati.

"Hey…. Kok bengong lagi sih. Bisa panggilkan dia nggak?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"Ah ne…. masuk dulu saja" kata Junho sambil membawa yeoja tadi masuk dan menyuruhnya menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Tunggu sebentar aku pangilkan Khunnie dulu" kata Junho langsung pergi meninggalkan yeoja tadi menunggu sendiri.

"Siapa Junho?" Tanya wooyoong yang dari tadi melihat dari ruang makan.

"Entahlah…. Ngakunya sih wanita special Khunnie" kata Junho.

"Kayaknya ada yang cemburu nih" goda chansung.

"Siapa?" Tanya Junho. Taejun dan Chanwoo dengan kompaknya menunjuk kearah Junho. "Aku…?" keempat member 2PM menganguk dengan serta.

"Nggak ya. Nggak sama sekali" kata Junho.

"Yakin….." goda wooyoong.

"Kok pada godain aku sih. Udah ah…. Hyung panggilin Khunnie dong" pinta Junho pada Junsu.

"Kenapa nggak kamu aja?" Tanya Junsu.

"Kan Hyung tau sendiri Khunnie lagi nggak mau ngomong dan ketemu sama aku. Hyung ayolah….. kasihankan tamunya" pinta Junho.

"Ne… aku pangilkan dia" kata Junsu lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Tak lama ia keluar kembali bersama Nichkhun.

^_^ TBC Again ^_^

Please... Comment.a yah yang udah baca...


	11. Chapter 10

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 10 / 14 + Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, M-preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nichkhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Preview.

"Kayaknya ada yang cemburu nih" goda Chansung.

"Siapa?" Tanya Junho. Taejun dan chanwoo dengan kompaknya menunjuk kearah Junho.

"Aku…?" keempat member 2PM menganguk dengan serta.

"Nggak ya. Nggak sama sekali" kata Junho.

"Yakin….." goda Wooyoung.

"Kok pada godain aku sih. Udah ah…. Hyung panggilin Khunnie dong" pinta Junho pada Junsu.

"Kenapa nggak kamu aja?" Tanya Junsu.

"Kan hyung tau sendiri Khunnie lagi nggak mau ngomong dan ketemu sama aku. Hyung ayolah….. kasihankan tamunya" pinta Junho.

"Ne… aku pangilkan dia" kata Junsu lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Tak lama ia keluar kembali bersama Nichkhun.

Part 10.

* * *

><p>"Khunnie…." Panggil Junho tapi tak di hiraukan oleh namja yang sedang berbadan dua itu. Nichkhun langsung pergi menemui yeoja yang mencarinnya.<p>

"Oppa…." Teriak yeoja itu saat Nichkhun menuju ke tempatnya. Yeoja itu langsung memeluk Nichkhun dengan mesra. Yang membuat Junho dan keempat member 2PM lainnya memandang mereka curi dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh.

"Sherleen kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Nichkhun heran saat melihat siapa yeoja yang mencarinya.

"Kenapa? Ya mau ketemu oppalah. Nggak boleh ya? Aish….. oppa ini, mentang-mentang udah punya suami dan bentar lagi punya anak jadi nggak sayang sama aku lagi" kata Sherleen sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Bukan gitu. Oppa kaget aja tiba-tiba lihat kamu di sini" jelas Nichkhun agar yeoja di depannya itu tak salah paham. Nichkhun mengajak Sherleen kembali duduk di sofa.

"Kirain… eh.. oppa, namja yang bukaiin pintu tadi suami oppa ya?" Tanya Sherleen sambil menunjuk salah satu dari lima namja yang sedang memandangi mereka berdua.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Nichkhun karena tak tahu siapa yang Sherleen maksud.

"Itu lho oppa yang pakai baju warna abu-abu" kata Sherleen sambil menunjuk kearah Junho. Nichkhun pun akhirnya tahu siapa yang di maksud yeoja yang sedang bersamanya saat ini.

"Oh… dia. Ia dia suami oppa" kata Nichkhun sambil tersenyum manis pada Sherleen.

"Cakep ya oppa. Oppa beruntung deh dapat suami secakep Junho oppa" kata Sherleen.

"Siapa bilang. Yang ada oppa tambah sengsara" kata Nichkhun apa adanya.

"Ha..ha..ha.. oppa ada-ada aja sih. Bercandanya kelewatan tuh. Nanti Junho oppa denger oppa bisa di ceraiin lho" kata Sherleen menganggap kata-kata Nichkhun hanya sebatas candaan saja.

"Bagus kalau gitu" jawab Nichkhun semangat.

"Udah… oppa jangan bercanda lagi. Nanti malah jadi kenyataankan gawat. Oh ya… gimana ke adaan babynya oppa?" Tanya Sherleen.

"Sangat nakal. Mirip appanya" kata Nichkhun asal.

"Oppa sekarang jadi suka bercanda ya. Apa bawaan bayi ya?" Tanya Sherleen.

"Kamunya aja yang ngangap oppa bercanda dari tadi. Oppa kan serius Sherleen" kata Nichkhun.

"Ne.. oppa serius serius" kata Sherleen masih dengan tertawa.

"Aish… kamu ngeselin ya lama-lama" jengkel Nichkhun karena di tertawakan dari tadi.

"Ha..ha..ha.. oppa sensitive banget sih sekarang, pasti bawaan bayi ya? Eh.. oppa kenalin sama suami oppa dong. Kan kemarin aku nggak datang ke pernikahan kalian. Pasti Junho oppa nggak kenal sama aku. Buktinya tadi waktu bukaiin pintu buat aku dia biasa aja nyambut akunya" pinta Sherleen.

"Kenalan sendiri aja ya. Oppa lagi marahan sama dia" kata Nichkhun jujur.

"Lho… kok marahan sih nggak baik lho. Udah sana maafan" suruh Sherleen.

"Nggak mau" kata Nichkhun cuek.

"Oppa…. Jangan kayak gini deh. Kasihan babynya…. Masak oppa tega biarin baby lihat daddy and mommynya berantem terus. Ayolah oppa….." Sherleen menarik Nichkhun paksa agar mau menemui Junho.

"Sherleen oppa nggak mau" tolak Nichkhun namun Sherleen terus menariknya paksa.

"Nggak ada penolakan oppa" kata Sherleen. Junho dan keempat member 2PM lainnya memandang Nichkhun yang tegah diseret paksa oleh yeoja yang menjadi tamunya.

"Hai Junho oppa" kata Sherleen dengan girangnya.

"Hai….. kamu kenal aku?" Tanya Junho sedikit heran.

"Jelas dong oppa. Masa aku nggak kenal sama kakak ipar sendiri" kata Sherleen.

"Jadi kamu…." Junho menunjuk Nichkhundan Sherleen bergantian.

"Ne oppa aku adik perempuannya Nichkhun oppa. Ah…. Pasti tadi oppa ngira aku pacarnya Nichkhun oppa ya" terka Sherleen. Junho sedikit menganggukan kepalanya.

"Wajar sih oppa. Oh ya oppa mian ya waktu oppa nikah sama kakakku yang satu ini aku nggak bisa datang" kata Sherleen sambil memeluk Nichkhun.

"Nggak apa-apa lagian waktu itu ummamu udah ngasih tahu alasannya kok" jawab Junho sambil tersenyum manis pada adik iparnya itu.

"Oh ya Junho oppa. Nichkhun oppa mau bilang sesuatu nih" kata Sherleen sambil mendorong tubuh Nichkhun pelan yang membuat namja imut itu maju beberapa langkah lebih dekat kepada Junho.

"Eh… khunniue mau bilang apa?" Tanya Junho heran. Karena setahu dia istrinya itu sedang ngambek padanya dan tak mau ngomong apa lagi bertemu dengan dirinya.

"Ayo oppa bilang" suruh Sherleen pada Nichkhun. Junho menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut istrinya itu.

"Aku… aku nggak mau ngomong sama kamu" kata Nichkhun langsung pergi membuat Sherleen memandang aneh padanya.

"Eh.. kok gitu sih oppa" kata Sherleen.

"Udah nggak apa-apa. Oh ya nama kamu Sherleen kan?" Tanya Junho.

"Ne oppa nama aku Sherleen. Oppa sama Khunnie oppa berantem kenapa sih?" Tanya Sherleen heran.

"Itu…. Khunnie ngambek sama aku" kata Junho.

"Karena?" Tanya Sherleen.

"Karena oppa nggak bisa Menuhin appa yang oppamu itu idamkan" kata Junho apa adanya.

"Eh.. Khunnie oppa lagi ngidam? Ngidam apa oppa?" Tanya Sherleen penasaran.

"Khunnie pingin makan tom… tom… aish… apa lagi namanya" kata Junho kesal.

"Tom yum kung" terka Sherleen.

"Ah.. itu dia. Khunnie pingin makan itu" kata Junho.

"Ya belikan aja kan gampang oppa" saran Sherleen.

"Oppamu itu nggak mau yang dibeli" jawab Junho.

"Nggak mau yang di beli kalau gitu…."

"Ne… Khunnie mau makan itu masakan hasil buatan oppa" kata Junho.

"Terus masalahnya?" Tanya Sherleen.

"Oppa kan nggak bisa masak. Bagaimana mau masak itu makanan. Lihat bentuknya aja nggak pernah" kata Junho.

"Oh… gitu. Ya udah itu sih gampang oppa" kata Sherleen sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudnya"

"Ya tinggal belajar masaknya aja" saran Sherleen.

"Tapi sama siapa?"

"Sama aku aja oppa. Aku mau kok bantuin oppa masakin buat Khunnie oppa" kata Sherleen yang membuat Junho tersenyum.

"Beneran?" Tanya Junho.

"Ia oppa. Ya udah sekarang kita ke supermarket yuk cari bahan-bahannya" ajak Sherleen yang langsung menarik tangan Junho pergi. Junho pun mengikuti adik iparnya itu dengan senang hati.

"Akhirnya ada malaikat penolong juga" seru Wooyoung pada tiga orang lainnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat saja.

"Ia untung ada Sherleen ya. Ternyata dia ipar yang baik. Cantik lagi" kata taecyon.

"Taecyeon…" Junsu memandang taecyon tajam.

"Eh… mian…." Kata Taecyeon yang sadar akan tatapan Junsu.

"Menyebalkan…." Ucap Junsu lalu pergi meninggalkan taeceyon dan chanwoo yang memandang kepergiannya.

"Yah… jangan ngambek dong….." kata Taecyeon yang mencoba mengejar Junsu yang ternyata pergi kekamarnya menyusul Nichkhun.

Brakkkk…..

Junsu membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Taecyeon saat namja itu hendak menyusulnya. Chansung dan Wooyoung tertawa puas melihat kejadian itu dari ruang makan.

"Kayaknya bakal nambah perang dunia di rumah ini" ledek Wooyoung yang mendapat anggukan dari Chansung. Kedunya pun kembali tertawa bahagia.

"Diam kalian" kesal Taecyeon pada dua dongsaengnya itu. chanwoo langsung menutup mulut mereka sambil menahan tawanya.

"Junsu….. hyung…. Jangan ngambek dong. Aku bisa jelasin…. Hyung… masih cantikan hyung kok" rayu Taecyeon sambil mengetuk pintu kamar pelan. Tak ada jawaban dari dalam yang membuat tawa chanwoo kembali meledak. Taecyeon menatap kedua namja itu tajam.

"O'ow…. Kayaknya kita harus kabur nih" kata Chansung langsung menarik tangan Wooyoung pergi dari tempat mereka tadi. Wajah Wooyoung langsung memerah saat ia sadar tangannya tengah di gengam erat Chansung sambil berlari masuk kedalam kamar mereka berdua.

^_^ Junnick ^_^

Setelah berkeliling di supermarket selama hampir setengah jam Junho dan Sherleen kembali ke drom 2PM dengan membawa banyak bahan yang akan di ubah menjadi makanan yang tengah di idam-idamkan Nichkhun.

"Ayo oppa kita buat makanan yang enak untuk Khunnie oppa" seru Sherleen setelah mempersiapkan semua bahan yang akan di pergunakan.

"Ne… Khunnie tunggu ya" kata Junho. Junho dan Sherleen mulai memasak terkadang di selingi dengan saling bercanda mengakrabkan diri. Terdengar tawa bahagia dari keduanya.

"Selesai…" teriak Sherleen sambil meletakkan makanan buatannya dan Junho di atas meja makan. Junho juga tersenyum senang memandangi masakan buatanya yang baru pertama kali ia buat itu.

"Akhirnya…." Kata Junho sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Oppa aku panggil Khunnie oppa dulu ya" kata Sherleen yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Junho. Sherleen berjalan pelan ke kamar tempat Nichkhun berada. Di ketuknya pintu dengan pelan.

"Oppa ini aku Sherleen…"

"Mau apa lagi? Kalau mau maksa oppa baikan sama Junho jangan harap" kata Nichkhun dari dalam kamar.

"Oppa buka dulu dong pintunya. Masa oppa tega sama aku. Aku kan lagi jengukin oppa tapi oppanya malah kayak gini ke aku" kata Sherleen. Tak lama Nichkhun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Nah…. Gini dong oppa" kata Sherleen saat Nichkhun keluar dari kamar.

"Mian Sherleen" kata Nichkhun.

"Nggak apa-apa oppa. Oppa ikut aku yuk" ajak Sherleen sambil menarik tangan kananNichkhun.

"Mau kemana? Kalau mau nemuin Junho oppa nggak mau" kata Nichkhun menghentikan adiknya.

"Oppa jangan kayak gini dong. Kasihankan Junho oppa. Dia udah buatin masakan yang oppa mau tahu" kata Sherleen.

"Yang benar?" Tanya Nichkhun. Sherleen mengangguk mantap.

"Makanya oppa temuin dulu ya Junho oppanya" pinta Sherleen.

"Ya udah ayo" kata Nichkhun sedikit girang. Sherleen kembali menarik Nichkhun pergi menemui Junho yang tengah duduk menanti di ruang makan.

"Khunnie…." Kata Junho.

"Udah buatin apa yang aku mau?" Tanya Nichkhun sedikit cuek.

"Ne… ini… di makan ya. Mian kalau rasanya nggak seperti yang kamu harapkan aku kan baru belajar. Nanti kalau udah ahli aku buatin yang lebih enak" kata Junho sambil memberikan semangkuk tom yum kung pada Nichkhun. Nichkhun mengambil mangkok yang di berikan Junho langsung dari tangan suaminya itu.

"Gomawo ya…. Kamu baik deh. Ternyata kamu sayang ya sama aku dan baby. Tapi lebih baik lagi kalau kamu yang makan ya" kata Nichkhun memberikan mangkok yang ada di tangannya kepada Junho. Junho memandang heran pada Nichkhun.

"Kok aku yang makan?" Tanya Junho.

"Ne… aku Cuma mau lihat masakannya aja. Tapi sekarang aku jadi pingin liat kamu yang makan ini. mau ya…." Pinta Nichkhun dengan puppy eyesnya. Junho yang tengah di pandang Nichkhun dan Sherleen tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dengan terpaksa ia penuhi keinginan istrinya itu. diraihnya mangkuk yang ada di tangan Nichkhun dengan perlahan di makan dingga habis isi di dalamnya.

_Khunnie…. Kamu ngerjain aku ya. Kemarin minta-minta ini makanan eh…. Sekarang malah nggak mau makan. Mana sekarang aku lagi yang di suruh makan. Kalau bukan kamu lagi hamil udah aku marahin kamu. Berterima kasihlah kamu sama Sherleen kalau nggak ada dia mungkin kita udah cekcok dari tadi. Tapi tak apalah yang penting kamu kembali tidur di kamar kita sebelum Junsu dan Taecyeon hyung membunuhku. _ Kata Junho dalam hati sambil melahap habis makanannya.

"Nih udah habiskan Khunnie" kata Junho sambil memperlihatkan mangkuk yang isinya sudah tak ada lagi.

"Ne… Junho gomawo…" Nichkhun memeluk Junho erat yang membuat Junho sedikit tersentak kaget. Sherleen yang melihat kemesraan antara kakak dan kakak iparnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

"Baby daddy baik yah sama kita" kata Nichkhun sambil mengelus perut besarnya lalu mencium bibir Junho merasakan sisa-sisa dari masakan yang ada di bibir suaminya itu. Junho jadi kaget setengah mati saat merasakan bibir Nichkhun menempel pada bibirnya. Sherleen langsung bersorak girang melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya itu. taejun dan chanwoo pun tak kalah kaget sama seperti Junho saat melihat kejadian tersebut. Mereka berempat sedang mengintip dari ruang tamu yang tak jauh letaknya dari ruang makan.

"kita tidur seranjang lagi malam ini" kata Nichkhun langsung pergi meninggalkan Junho yang masih terbengong-bengong belum kembali dari alam shocknya.

"Oppa…" panggil Sherleen pada Junho namun tak mendapat respon sama sekali. "Oppa…" kata Sherleen lagi sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Junho namun masih sama tak ada respon.

"Oppa…" teriak Sherleen sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Junho yang menbuat namja tampan itu kambali kedunia nyata.

"Eh… kenapa Sherleen?" Tanya Junho.

"Muka oppa merah tuh…." Goda Sherleen yang membuat Junho jadi salah tingkah.

"Masa…. Kok bisa ya?" kata Junho berlagak bodoh.

"Ha..ha..ha.. oppa ada-ada aja deh. Pasti oppa malu ya gara-gara di cium Khunnie oppa di depan aku" terka Sherleen.

"Nggak kok" bohong Junho sambil menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"NGGAK… NGGAK SALAH LAGI MAKSUDNYA" kata taejun dan chanwoo kompak dari arah ruang tamu yang langsung di sambut gelak tawa dari mereka berempat di tambah Sherleen. Junho yang terus di goda jadi malu dan segera berlanjut pergi hendak ke kamarnya menyusul Nichkhun.

"Oppa mau kemana?" Tanya Sherleen.

"Ke kamar. Kamu ngobrol aja sama yang lain ya. Anggap aja rumah sendiri dan buat bantuan masaknya gomawo…" kata Junho langsung pergi setelah melihat anggukan kepala dari Sherleen.

"Kayaknya ada yang udah nggak tahan nahan nafsu tuh" kata Taecyeon menggoda Junho tapi namja yang ingin ia goda itu sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tak sempat mendengarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Taecyeon.

"Telat…. Orangnya udah ngilang tuh" kata Junsu ketus karena masih sebal pada Taecyeon.

"Yah…. Masih marah ya?" Tanya Taecyeon.

"Nggak tahu" jawab Junsu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Taecyeon.

"Oppa-oppa aku mau pamit pulang aja ya" kata Sherleen.

"Kenapa cepat-cepat?" Tanya Wooyoung.

"Udah malam nih. Nggak mau lama-lama di sini. Besok aku ke sini lagi kok" kataSherleen dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ya sudah. Mau oppa antar?" Tanya Junsu.

"Nggak usah oppa, aku pulang sendiri aja. Titip salam aja buat Khunnie sama Junho oppa. Aku senang lihat hubungan mereka yang akrab. Mereka sama-sama saling cinta lagi" kata Sherleen sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Ya udah oppa aku pergi. Annyoung…" kata Sherleen segera pergi dengan di antar Junsu sampai pintu drom.

"Akrab apanya?" kata Taecyeon saat Sherleen sudah pergi.

"Ia… yang ada juga berantem tiada henti" sambung Chansung.

"Ngomong-ngomong Junho sama Khunnie hyung ngapain ya di kamar?" Tanya Wooyoung.

"Entahlah" jawab Taecyeon.

"Hyung tidur yuk…" ajak Chansung pada Wooyoung yang di ia kan oleh namja imut itu. mereka berdua langsung pergi meninggalkan Taecyeon yang sedang menunggu Junsu kembali.

"Hyung…." Panggil Taecyeon pada Junsu namun tak di respon oleh Junsu. Ia malah langsung pergi kekamarnya yang langsung di susul Taecyeon.

^_^ Junnick ^_^

Junho Pov

Apa-apaan Khunnie tadi. Buat aku malu aja. Jadi di godainkan….. aish… malunya. Khunnie lagi apa ya di kamar. Kubuka pintu kamar pelan kulihat namja yang tengah mengandung anakku itu tengah terbaring di atas ranjang dengan posisi memungungiku.

Ku dekati istriku itu. ternyata dia sudah tertidur. Ku pandangi wajahnya. Lucu sekali wajah tidurnya ini kalau sedang tertidur tapi kalau sadar dia menjengkelkan sekali. Ada saja tingkahnya yang membuatku kesal.

Ku elus pelan perut besarnya. Kurasakan calon anakku yang ada di dalamnya. Baby cepat lahir ya, daddy sama mommy udah nggak sabar ingin melihat wajah lucumu. Pasti kamu akan sangat mirip dengan daddy. Kuciumi perut besar istriku.

Kusandarkan tubuhku pada dinding sambil duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ku sentuh bibirku masih terasa benar bibir Khunnie yang melumat bibirku walau hanya sesaat. Dasar namja pabo seenaknya saja main cium. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak merasa marah padanya. Aish…. Apa yang ku pikirkan. Ku pukul pelan kepalaku. Jangan bilang kamu mulai sedikit menyukainya Junho…. Kataku dalam hati.

Udah ah… jangan di pikirkan lagi. Bikin pusing aja…..

Ku baringkan tubuhku di samping tubuh Nichkhun ku lingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Entah ide gila dari mana itu sehingga aku jadi seperti saat ini. yang jelas aku sedang ingin dekat dengan anakku yang sedang ia kandung. Tapi mungkin saja itu hanya alas an dari hatiku…

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^

Comment yah jangan lupa...


	12. Chapter 11

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 11 / 14 + Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, M-preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nichkhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Dua bulan kemudian….

Hubungan antara Junho dan Nichkhun semakin kacau menginjak usia kandungan Nichkhun yang sudah berumur tujuh bulan lebih. Padahal sebelumnya hubungan mereka sempat membaik saat sherleen adik Nichkhun sering berkunjung ke drom 2PM. Nichkhun sekarang memang semakin manja pada Junho tapi hal itu malah membuat namja tampan itu menjadi kewalahan. Apa lagi bila harus memenuhi semua keinginan Nichkhun yang bisa saja sampai yang aneh-aneh.

"Junho…. Bangun…" Nichkhun mengoyang-goyangkan badan suaminya yang terngah terlelap di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Khunnie?" Tanya Junho yang mulai sadar dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Junho lagi saat Nichkhun meraih tangannya lalu meletakkan di perut namja imutnya itu.

"Nggak bisa tidur" kata Nichkhun lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Junho.

"Cobalah pejamkan matamu. Nanti juga pasti akan tertidur" kata Junho sambil mengelus perut Nichkhun yang sudah besar.

"Udah… tapi tetap aja nggak bisa. Junho peluk" manja Nichkhun.

"Ne… sini" Junho lalu melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Nichkhun.

"Junho…." Panggil Nichkhun.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Junho.

"Aku rindu rumah" kata Nichkhun tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Junho tak paham.

"Ia aku rindu rumah. Pulang ke Thailand yuk" ajak Nichkhun.

"Ia nanti nggak sekarang-sekarang ya" kata Junho.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sekarang" Tanya Nichkhun.

"Kamu kan lagi hamil jadi nggak jangan berpergian jauh dulu ya" kata Junho.

"Tapi aku pingin sekarang aja" pinta Nichkhun.

"Jangan dong. Kasihan babynya kalau di bawa jalan jauh. Emang kamu nggak kasihan apa sama baby. Kamu aja sekarang jalannya udah mulai susahkan. Perut kamu itu udah besar Khunnie. Jadi ngertiin diri kamu juga dong. Jangan nurutin nafsu terus" kata Junho.

"Ia deh. Tapi setelah aku ngelahirin kita ke Thailand ya" pinta Nichkhun pada suaminya.

"Ne, sudah sebaiknya kita tidur" ajak Junho. Keduanya mulai memejamkan mata hingga mereka tertidur dengan lelap. Beginilah pasangan Junnick selalu membingungkan. Mereka bisa bertengkar kapan pun hanya karena suatu masalah sepele. Tapi mereka juga bisa sangat mesra walau itu jarang terjadi.

^_^ Junnick… ^_^

Baru semalam Junho dan Nichkhun terlihat sangat mesra tapi siangnya mereka sudah mulai bertengkar kembali hanya gara-gara Junho yang salah membuatkan makanan untuk Nichkhun yang membuat namja satu itu jadi malas makan hingga malam tiba.

"Hyung….. gimana tuh si Khunnie hyung. Dari siang ngambek nggak mau makan dan keluar dari kamar" lapor Wooyoung.

"Huft…. Kamu sih Junho. Kenapa bisa salah buat makanan yang di minta Khunnie sih. Khunnie itu kan minta di buatin salad papaya tapi kenapa malah di buatin salad sayuran sih" omel Junsu pada Junho.

"Ia nih Junho kamu bikin masalah aja sih" tambah Taecyeon.

"Kok kalian pada nyerang aku gini sih. Salahin Khunnie dong, dia nggak bilang minta salad apa. Yang aku tahu kan Cuma salad sayuran. Ya udah aku buatin itu aja, udah mending juga di buatin masih aja ngambek kerjanya" kata Junho membela dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi seharusnya kamu paham dong. Khunnie hyung itu kan emang sukanya sama salad papaya" kata Wooyoung.

"Kan aku nggak tahu hyung. Kalau aku tahu juga pasti udah aku buatin" sebal Junho karena terus di pojokin.

"Kamu itu suaminya bukan sih. Kok makanan kesukaan buat istri sendiri aja nggak tahu" ledek Chansung.

"Ya emang aku nggak tahu mau di gimanain lagi" kata Junho.

"Cari tahu makanya" kata Wooyoung.

"Udah mending kamu rayu Khunnie sana" suruh Junsu.

"Kalau nggak mempan di rayu gimana?" Tanya Junho dengan polosnya.

"Kalau Khunnie tetap nggak mau makan, kamu juga nggak boleh makan" ancam Junsu tegas.

"Mwo….. hyung-hyung tega ih…" kata Junho memelas.

"Biar adil. Kalau Khunnie nggak makan berartikan baby juga nggak makan. Jadi biar adil sekalian aja appa baby juga NGGAK MAKAN" kata Junsu.

"Ya udah aku rayu Khunnie deh" kata Junho lalu melesat pergi kekamarnya dan Nichkhun. Dengan perlahan Junho membuka pintu kamar. Di lihatnya namja yang tengah mengandung anaknya tujuh bulan itu tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi memungunginya. Di dekatinya sang istri dengan perlahan.

"Khunnie…." Panggil Junho sambil naik ke atas tempat tidur. Di peluknya tubuh Nichkhun dari belakang. Nichkhun hanya diam tak memberi respon terhadap kata-kata dan perlakuan dari Junho. "Khunnie…." Panggil Junho lagi. Junho meletakkan wajahnya di antara leher dan wajah Nichkhun.

"Kok diam aja sih?" Tanya Junho karena tak ada respon dari Nichkhun. "Masih marah ya" Tanya Junho lagi. Nichkhun melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Junho.

"Nggak usah peluk-peluk aku" kata Nichkhun.

"Kok marah terus sih….. udah dong nggak usah marah terus nanti jadi jelek lho" canda Junho.

"Biarin…. Aku sebal sama kamu Junho" kata Nichkhun.

"Maaf deh… tadi aku kan benar-benar nggak tahu" kata Junho.

"Nggak akan aku maafin. Udah sana pergi, aku mau tidur" husir Nichkhun.

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?" Tanya Junho.

"Terserah….. yang penting malam ini kamu jangan tidur di sini" kata Nichkhun.

"Mwo…. Kamu nyuruh aku tidur di luar?" Tanya Junho.

"Udah jelaskan"

"Jangan dong…" Junho mencoba memeluk Nichkhun lagi.

"Nggak usah peluk-peluk…." Marah Nichkhun sambil menepis tangan Junho yang mencoba memeluknya.

"Khunnie jangan marah dong" kata Junho.

"Aku bilang pergi" teriak Nichkhun pada Junho. Junho yang sejak tadi menahan rasa kesal pun tak dapat membendung kekesalanya itu lagi.

"Khunnie jangan gini dong. Aku kan udah minta maaf. Lagian tadi kamu juga nggak bilang mau salad apa. Jadi jangan nyalahin aku seratus persen dong. Kan kamu juga salah" kata Junho dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Kok kamu teriak-teriak sama aku sih" kesal Nichkhun juga.

"Kan kamu yang deluan buat aku jadi kesal" kata Junho.

"Kamu ngeselin Junho. Nggak pernah mau ngalah" marah Nichkhun sambil melempar bantal kearah Junho yang yangsung di tangkis dengan spontan.

"Jangan lempar-lempar dong" marah Junho.

"Biarin…. Kamu emang pantas di lempar. Kalau perlu kamu aku lempar dari lantai atas drom ini" kata Nichkhun memandang tajam Junho.

"Kamu… kamu lebih ngeselin tahu. Nggak mau ngalah, maunya apa yang kamu mau selalu harus aku lakukan. Tapi setiap aku lakuin pasti selalu salah di mata kamu. Mau kamu tu sebenarnya apa sih?" kata Junho berteriak pada Nichkhun.

"Yang aku mau? Yang aku mau itu kamu bisa Menuhin semua yang aku inginkan dengan sempurna"jawab Nichkhun.

"Cih…. Dasar namja egois. Untung kamu lagi hamil anak aku kalau nggak aku udah…."

"Udah apa? Kamu mau mukul aku? Ya udah pukul aja" kesal Nichkhun.

"Kamu….. cih…. Menyebalkan. Lebih baik aku pegri dari sini pada terus lihat wajahmu yang ngeselin itu" kata Junho.

"Ya udah sana pergi nggak usah kembali lagi" husir Nichkhun.

"Nggak usah kamu suruh aku juga mau pergi" kata Junho lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapan Nichkhun.

"Namja menyebalkan….." teriak Nichkhun saat Junho mulai meninggalkannya. "Akh…." Erang Nichkhun sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sakit… Junho…." Panggil Nichkhun. Junho yang baru membuka pintu langsung memandangi Nichkhun yang sudah terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya dan terus mengerang sakit. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Junho langsung berlari mendekati Nichkhun.

"Khunnie kamu kenapa?" Tanya Junho cemas.

"Sakit….." kata Nichkhun sambil meremas perutnya dan tangan Junho dengan keras yang membuat namja tampan itu semakin panik.

"Khunnie kamu kenapa sih. Jangan buat aku panik dong. Jangan bercanda. Nggak lucu tahu" kata Junho.

"Aku nggak main-main Junho. Sakit….." kata Nichkhun sambil menampar wajah Junho dengan keras.

"Mwo… nggak main-main. Masa kamu mau melahirkan sekarang? Kan masih tujuh bulan" kata Junho semakit panik.

"JUNHO….. Jangan ngomong lagi. Sakit….." kata Nichkhun sambil meremas kuat tangan Junho yang kadang di selingi dengan pukulan pada tubuh Junho.

"Ne…. sabar ya. Aku panggil Junsu hyung dulu" kata Junho berniat meninggalkan Nichkhun sendiri.

"Junho…. Jangan pergi. Sakit….." kata Nichkhun yang mulai mengeluarkan sedikit air mata dan menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Tapi…. Junsu hyung gimana?" Tanya Junho yang sudah tak tahu mensti melakukan apa lagi karena kepanikannya.

"Teriak aja….." kata Nichkhun lemah.

"Ne… JUNSU HYUNG….. TAECYEON HYUNG…. WOOYOUNG HYUNG… CHANSUNG….." teriak Junho memanggil keempat penghuni rumah lainnya. "Khunnie sabar ya" pinta Junho yang masih panik tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Junho…. Sakit….." kata Nichkhun sambil meremas kuat apa saja yang bisa ia sentuh.

"Ia sabar…." Kata Junho.

"Tapi sakit…."

"Sabar dong….. aduh… Junsu yung kok nggak datang-datang sih" kesal Junho.

"HYUNG….." teriak Junho lagi.

"Khunnie tahanya" pinta Junho pada Nichkhun.

"Sakit Junho…."

"Ia tahu…. Tapi sabar ya"

"Nggak kuat….. sakit" kata Nichkhun sambil memukuli Junho. Tak lama taejun dan chanwoo datang karena mendengar teriak dan suara-suara rintihan kesakitan dari kamar Junnick.

"Junho… ada apa sih teriak-teriak?" Tanya Junsu saat mereka berempat baru masuk kekamar Junnick.

"Khunnie hyung"

"Mwo…. Khunnie kenapa?" Tanya Junsu yang langsung mendekati Junnick yang sedang terduduk dilantai denagn posisi Junho tengah memeluk Nichkhun sedangkan Nichkhun tengah mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku juga nggak tahu hyung. Tiba-tiba aja Khunnie kesakitan kayak sekarang" kata Junho.

"Jangan-jangan mau ngelahirkan lagi" terka Wooyoung.

"Tapikan Khunnie masih tujuh bulan hyung" kata Junho.

"Emangnya nggak bisa. Bisa ajakan babynya premature" kata Wooyoung lagi.

"Udah Junho sebaiknya kamu angkat Khunnie kita bawa dia kerumah sakit" saran Taecyeon.

"Ne hyung ayo…." Kata Junho yang langsung mengendong tubuh Nichkhun. Di bawa istrinya itu kedalam mobil yang sudah di persiapkan oleh Chansung. Mereka berenam dengan segera pergi kerumah sakit terdekat.

"Junho sakit…." Isak Nichkhun sambil terus memukuli Junho.

"Ia aku tahu sakit. Tapi jangan bagi-bagi penderitaan sama aku dong" kata Junho yang terus mencoba menghindar dari pukulan Nichkhun walau selalu gagal.

"Junho sakit…."

"Ia Khunnie tahu. Tapi jangan pukulin aku lagi" pinta Junho.

"JUNHO…" teriak Nichkhun.

"Ia Khunnie. Kenapa sih kamu hobbynya nyiksa aku terus. Nggak ngidam nggak mau ngelahirin tetap aja sama. Senang apa kau ngelihat aku tersiksa" kesal Junho.

Plak…..

Kepala Junho di bukul dengan keras sama taejun dan Wooyoung. Chansung nggak ikut mukul karena dia konsentrasi nyetir mobil supaya cepat sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Hyung kok malah ikut-ikutan sih" kesal Junho pada hyung-hyungnya.

"Itu pantas buat kamu. Bukannya nenagin Khunnie malah marah-marahin dia" kata Junsu menatap tajam Junho.

"Habis aku kan sakit di pukul terus dari tadi" bela Junho.

"Sakitan mana sama Khunnie hyung yang mau ngelahirin" Tanya Wooyoung.

"Sakitan Khunnie" jawab Junho pelan.

"Nah tuh tahu kan. Nggak usah ngeluh lagi" suruh Taecyeon.

"Ne hyung….." kata Junho yang langsung memeluk Nichkhun yang sejak tadi meremas tangannya yang sedang mengengam tangan Nichkhun.

"Khunnie mian….. tahan ya sebentar lagi kita sampai rumah sakit kok" pinta Junho sambil mengecup kening Nichkhun.

"Sakit…." Kata Nichkhun.

"Ia… sabar. Kamu harus kuat demi baby kita" semangat Junho. Nichkhun menganggukan kepalannya. Junho semakin erat memeluk tubuh Nichkhun berharap itu bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa sakit yang di rasakan istrinya.

^_^ TBC Again… ^_^

Yang Review ini ff semakin sedikit saja ya. apa crta.a udh ga bagus ya? Beberapa hari ini q kena penyakit krisis PD. q jd mls buat + posting ff, al.a q ngerasa semua ff q udh ga bagus lagi. bukti.a aja yg comment semakin berkurang. entah yg baca berkurang juga q juga ga tahu. mungkin bnyk yg jd SR ya. -_-


	13. Chapter 12

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 12 / 14 + Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, M-preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nichkhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

* * *

><p>Author Pov<p>

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang tak begitu jauh namun terasa sangat lama akhirnya Junnick sampai dirumah sakit. Saat sampai di rumah sakit Nichkhun langsung di tangani dokter. Junho yang sangat kahawatir hanya bisa menunggu pasrah dengan hati yang tak tenang. Tak lama dokter keluar dari ruangan dimana Nichkhun sedang di tangani. Junho langsung mendekati dokter itu.

"Bagaimana dok keadaan istri saya?" Tanya Junho.

"Istri anda sudah mau melahirkan. Bayi anda akan lahir premature karena sepertinya istri anda tekanan emosinya selalu naik turun dan itu sangat mempengaruhinya" kata dokter.

"Kalau begitu lakukan hal terbaik untuk istri dan anak saya dok" pinta Junho.

"Pasti. Kami akan melakukan hal terbaik sebisa kami" ucap sang dokter lalu masuk kembali kedalam ruangan tempat ia keluar tadi.

"Hyung sudah tenang saja. Aku yakin Khunnie hyung dan juga anakmu akan baik-baik saja" kata Chansung menenangkan Junho yang tampak sangat kahawatir. Junho hanya mengiakan kata-kata Chansung tadi. Dia dan keempat member 2PM lainnya menunggu dengan hati gelisa saat-saat kelahiran bayi yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya itu.

Dua jam berlalu tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kelahiran dari dalam ruang operasi. Junho semakin gelisah di buatnya. Ia sudah tak bisa duduk menunggu dengan tenang. Ia mulai meodar mandir menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa lama sekali…." Keluh Junho yang tak bisa diam.

"Tenanglah Junho. Percaya pada Khunnie dia pasti bisa melewati semuanya dengan baik. Pasti anakmu akan lahir dengan selamat begitu juga dengan Khunnie" kata Junsu sambil memegangi pundak Junho agar namja itu bisa sedikit rileks.

Tak lama terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruangan operasi yang membuat sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Junho dan keempat member 2PM lainnya.

"Hyung…. Itu suara anakku" kata Junho senang.

"Ne… Itu anakku" kata Junsu yang tak kalah senang seperti Junho.

"Aku jadi appa sekarang" girang Junho keempat member 2PM menganguk setuju. Selang beberapa lama dokter keluar dari ruang operasi yang langsung di dekati Junho dank e empat ornag lainnya.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan anak dan istri saya?" Tanya Junho.

"selamat tuan lee, anak anda laki-laki dia sangat tampan dan juga sehat" kata sang dokter membuat Junho semakin bahagia.

"Lalu istri saya dok?" Tanya Junho lagi.

"Istri anda baik-baik saja. Dia masih dalam keaadaan tak sadarkan diri karena pengaruh obat bius. Kami akan meindahkan Istri anda secepatnya ke kamar pasien. Anda harap menunggu sebentar" ucap sang dokter. Junho mengangguk paham. Dokter itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Tak lama Nichkhun sudah berada di ruang rawatnya di temani Junho sang suami. Sedangkan keempat member 2PM lainnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke drom dan akan datang lagi keesokan harinya.

^_^ Junnick ^_^

"Junho…. Bangun" Taecyeon mengoyangkan tubuh Junho dengan pelan. Junho tengah tertidur disamping Nichkhun dengan posisi duduk. Junho mengusap-usap matanya beberapa lama. Lalu dipandanginya hyung dan dongsaengnya yang sudah adan di sana menatapnya.

"Hyung…. Sudah datang" kata Junho.

"Ia… sebaiknya kau cuci muka saja sana" suruh Junsu. Junho langsunug pergi kekamar mandi untuk membasuh mukannya. Setelah selesai ia kembali ke ruangan rawat istrinya.

"Khunnie belum sadar hyung?" Tanya Junho.

"Ne… di tunggu saja" kata Junsu.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar sebentar ya hyung. Mau beli minuman kaleng sekalian melihat anakku di ruang bayi" kata Junho yang mendapat anggukan dari hyungnya. Junho langsung pergi ketempat mesin penjual minuman dan membeli sekaleng kopi untuk engurangi sediit rasa kantuknya. Setelah itu ia menuju ruang bayi tempat anaknya saat ini. dilihtanya denagn teliti bayi-bayi yang ada di sana. Tapi ia belum juga menemukan sosok anaknya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada suster yang kebetulan sedang berada disana. Suster itu membawanya ke sebuah ranjang bayi. Di dalamnya ia dapat melihat anaknya yang sangat kecil. Bayinya sementara di masukan ke dalam tabung ingkubator karena ia merupakan bayi yang lahir secara premature. Setelah puas menyentuh dan melihat anaknya ia kemabil kekamar Nichkhun. Ternyata namja yang sudah memberikannya seorang malaikat kecil yang sangat tampan itu sudah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Khunnie…." Junho mendekati Nichkhun.

"Junho babynya?" Tanya Nichkhun.

"Tenang…. Dia nggak apa-apa kok. Dia sedang tidur di ruang bayi bersama bayi-bayi lainnya" kata Junho sambil tersenyum pada Nichkhun.

"Aku ingin melihatnya" pinta Nichkhun.

"Nanti saja. Kamu masih lemah sekarang" kata Junho.

"Tapi aku mau melihat anak kita' kata Nichkhun.

"Nanti saja. Tadi aku sudah minta pada suster untuk membawanya kemari sebentar agar kamu bisa melihatnya" jelas Junho.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Nichkhun tak yakin.

"Ne… tenang saja. Paling tak lama lagi suster akan datang bersama anak kita" kata Junho yang membuat Nichkhun tersenyum bahagia. Benar saja, tak lama suster datang denagan sebuah keranjang yang didalamnya terdapat bayi Nichkhun dan Junho. Suster itu member bayi mereka kepada Nichkhun dengan hati-hati.

"Gomawo sus" kata Junho sebelum sang suster pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Junho…. Kenapa babynya mirip kamu sih. Menyebalkan….. kenapa nggak mirip aku aja" kata Nichkhun dengan nada sedikit kesal sambil memperhatikan wajah bayi yang sedang ia timang-timang.

"Jelaslah baby mirip aku kan aku daddynya yang sangat tampan jadi pantas dong dia mewarisi ketampananku" kata Junho narsis.

"Tapi aku nggak suka. Aku lebih suka kalau baby mirip aku" kataNichkhun.

"Udah terima aja kenapa" kata Junho.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Coba baby mirip aku pasti lebih tampan jadinya" kata Nichkhun.

"Mwo… kalau babynya mirip kamu cantik dong. Dia kan namja" kata Junho meledek.

"JUNHO….." teriak Nichkhun kencang membuat bayi yang ada di tangannya reflex menangis karena kaget.

"Huwa….. Junho babynya nangis. Gimana nih" panic Nichkhun.

"Kamu sih pakai acara teriak teriak" kata Junho yang langsung mendekat pada Nichkhun dan juga anaknya.

"Kan kamu yang mulai buat aku kesal" kata Nichkhun. Mereka berdua berusaha menenangkan tangisan ananknya. TaeJun dan Chanwoo hanya bisa melihat sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihta kelakuan dua makhluk yang baru menjadi orangtua itu.

"Junho babynya nggak mau diam nih" kata Nichkhun panic karena baru pertama kali mengalami hal seperti sekarang begitu juga dengan Junho.

"Kayaknya baby lapar deh" kata Junho.

"Terus gimana dong" Tanya Nichkhun tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kasih susu dong" kata Junho menatap Nichkhun tajam.

Plak….. Nichkhun memukul kepala Junho sedikit keras.

"Jangan pandangi aku kayak tadi. Aku ini namja….. walau aku bisa melahirin anak kamu tapi aku nggak punya asi" kesal Nichkhun.

"Ia… tapi nggak usah pakai acara mukul dong" kata Junho.

"Ne…. terus ini gimana babynya nggak mau diam" panic Nichkhun.

"Ya sudah aku panggilkan suster aja" kata Junho langsung pergi memangi suster. Tak lama ia kembali membawa suster yang langsung mengambil babynya dari tangan Nichkhun. Sang suster langsung membawa bayinya pergi ke ruangan lain untuk meminta asi pada ibu bayi lain. Karena bayi mereka baru lahir jadi untuk semantara ia meminum asi dari wanita lain karena umma bayi itu tak bisa memberikan sang bayi asi.

^_^ Junnick ^_^

Sudah tiga hari Nichkhun dan sang bayi keluar dari rumah sakit. Bukannya dengan kelahiran sang anak hubungan Junnick semakin menbaik malah menjadi semakin ribet. Tiada waktu tanpa bertengkar bahkan di dekat bayi mereka sendiri pun tetap saja. TaeJun dan Chanwoo semakin pusing pula di buatnya.

"Mau ngapain?" Tanya Nichkhun saat Junho hendak mendekati ranjang bayi mereka.

"Mau lihat anakkulah" kata Junho santai.

"Jangan" Nichkhun menarik Junho menjauh dari ranjang bayi mereka.

"Kenapa tarik-tarik sih. Aku Cuma mau lihat bayiku" kata Junho sebal.

"Jangan sekarang nanti saja" kata Nichkhun.

"Memangnya kenapa. Aku kan appanya jadi wajar dong kalau aku mau dekat sama anak aku sendiri" kata Junho.

"Aku juga tahu kamu appanya. Tapi baby baru aja tidur. Aku nggak dia bangun terus nangis. Repot tahu diemin bayi nangis itu. kamu sih enak tinggal santai-santai" sindir Nichkhun pada Junho.

"Wajar dong…. Kan kamu ummanya. Udah jadi kewajiban kamu ngerawat anak kita dengan sebaik-baiknya" kata Junho.

"Ia aku juga tahu. Tapi setidaknya kamu bantu aku juga dong. Masak aku terus yang gendong dan nenangin dia kalau lagi nangis" kata Nichkhun.

"Ia nanti aku bantu. Angap aja kerepotan kamu sekarang itu sebagai karma buat kamu. Kan waktu lagi ngidam kamu ngerepotin aku terus. Jadi nggak apa-apa dong kalau sekarang baby gantiin aku ngerepotin kamu" kata Junho.

"Aku ngidamkan itu semua maunya baby. Jadi kamu nggak ikhlas ngelakuinnya?" Tanya Nichkhun.

"Ikhlaslah masa nggak. Apa sih yang nggak untuk baby" kata Junho sambil memeluk tubuh Nichkhun dari belakang.

"Badan kamu bau baby ya" kata Junho yang mengirup wangi tubuh Nichkhun.

"Jelaslah. Kan dari tadi aku ngendong baby terus. Emang kamu apa" sindir Nichkhun sambil melepaskan pelukan Junho dari tubuhnya.

"Mau kemana?" kata Junho yang mengikuti Nichkhun pergi.

"Cari makan laper" jawab Nichkhun. Mereka berdua pergi bersama ke dapur mencari makanan yang dapat mereka konsumsi.

"Hey…. Kalau appa sama umma asik mesra-mesraan di dapur berdua lalu babynya gimana?" sindir Taecyeon yang baru datang ke ruang makan bersama Junsu dan Chanwoo.

"Baby lagi tidur dan nggak ada yang lagi mesra-mesraan ya" kata Nichkhun santai.

"Kalau bukan mesra-mesraan lalu itu apa namanya" kata Chansung yang menunjuk pada tangan Junho yang sedang melingkar di pinggang Nichkhun. Nichkhun yang sadar langsung melepaskan tangan Junho dari pinggangnya.

"Kamu sih malu tahu" bisik Nichkhun pada Junho.

"Kenapa harus malu. Bisa aja lah" jawab Junho juga berbisik.

"Lihat… umma dan appa ini jadi sama-sama malu" goda Wooyoung.

"Udah dong hyung jangan goda kita terus" kata Junho.

"Ia.. ia… tapi aku senang lihat kalian berdua yang akur dan mesra seperti sekarang. Tapi kalau kebiasaan berantem kalian kumat lagi nggak tahan lihatnya. Aku jadi pingin nendang kalian berdua kelaut" kata Wooyoung bercanda.

"Hyung bisa aja" kata Junho yang dengan terang-terangan langsung memeluk Nichkhun dengan mesra. Nichkhun juga tak melarang tindakan suaminya itu.

"Baru aja dibilangin udah berani terang-terangan sekarang" goda Taecyeon yang membuat wajah keduanya jadi bersemu merah. TaeJun dan Chanwoo tertawa bahagia karena berhasil mengoda Junnick.

"Khunnie…. Junho…. Kalian mau kasih nama apa sama baby? Dia udah seminggu lahir tapi belum kalian beri namakan" kata Junsu.

"Aku juga belum tahu hyung. Belum dapat nama yang cocok. Tapi nggak tahu kalau Junho gimana" kata Nichkhun.

"Aku ya…. Hem….. Apa ya?" Junho tampak memikirkan sebuah nama yang bagus untuk anak mereka. "Bagaimana kalau Lee Seung Ho" saran Junho.

"Mwo…. Lee Seung Ho. Nggak bisa" tolak Nichkhun sambil melepaskan dekapan Junho lalu memandang namja itu tajam.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kan nama itu bagus" kata Junho yang mendapat angukan dari TaeJun dan Chanwoo.

"Nggak bisa. Kenapa harus pakai nama marga kamu sih. Aku maunya baby pakai nama marga aku" kesal Nichkhun.

"Kan aku appanya jadi wajar dong baby pakai nama margaku. Kamu aja sekarang pakai nama marga aku kan" kata Junho.

"Nggak mau. Pokoknya baby pakai nama margaku jadi nama dia sekarang seung ho buck horvejkul bukan lee seung ho" kata Nichkhun.

"Nggak bisa gitu dong Khunnie. Dimana-mana tuh pasti ikut marga appanya bukan ummanya. Kalau seung ho buck horvejkul kan aneh" kata Junho.

"Ya udah kalau gitu kita cerai terus hak asuh baby jadi milik aku biar baby ikut margaku" kata Nichkhun.

"Nggak bisa gitu juga dong. Kok kamu seenaknya minta cerai terus mau ngambil hak asuh anak sendiri" kesal Junho sama seperti Nichkhun. TaeJun dan Chanwoo geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan appa dan umma baru di depan mereka.

"Kalau mau minta cerai, oke aku ceraikan kamu secepatnya tapi hak asuh baby jadi milikku" kata Junho tak mau mengalah pada Nichkhun.

"Nggak bisa…. Baby tetap jadi milik aku. Kan aku yang udah mengandung dan ngelahirin dia" kata Nichkhun memandang tajam Junho yang dib alas dengan tatapan yajam pula.

"UDAH…. CUKUP….." kesal Junsu.

"Nggak ada acara cerai menceraikan. Kalian tetap jadi suami istri dan sama-sama membesarkan baby. Kalian nggak kasihan apa sama baby kalau kalian sampai berpisah. Apa lagi kalau nanti dia tahu kalian pisah hanya karena hal sepele memberi nama untuknya. Pasti nanti dia jadi benci sama namanya sendiri" kata Junsu.

"Mian hyung….. Junho sih nggak mau ngalah" kata mickhun.

"Kamu yang nggak mau ngertiin" balas Junho.

"Aish…. Kalian ini. baru tadi kelihatan mesra sekarang udah berantem lagi" kata Chansung.

"Ia nih. Mau beneran aku tenang ke laut apa kalian berdua" kesal Wooyoung.

"Nggak mau" kata Junnick serta.

"Makanya jangan bertengkar terus" pinta Wooyoung yang mendapatkan angukan dari keduanya.

"Untuk urusan nama baby biar adil nama baby pakai nama marga kalian berdua aja" saran Junsu.

"Maksudnya hyung?" Tanya Nichkhun tak paham.

"Ia jadi nama baby sekarang Lee Seung Ho Buck Horvejkul. Ada unsur nama marga kalian berduakan. Bagaimana kalian setuju nggak?" Tanya Junsu sambil menatap Junnick.

"Aku sih setuju-setuju aja hyung. Tapi nggak tahu kalau Khunnie" kata Junho.

"Bagaimana Khunnie kamu setuju tidak?" Tanya Junsu pada Nichkhun.

"Ia hyung aku setuju" kata Nichkhun.

"Nah…. Ginikan enak jadinya. Kalau semua di selesaikan tanpa berantemkan jadi lebih cepat selesainya" kata Wooyoung.

"Ne hyung. Khunnie sih tadi main marah-marah aja" kata Junho.

"Junho…." Nichkhun memandang tajam Junho.

"Aish… udah dong. Nanti dimarahin lagi lho" kata Junho yang langsung memeluk Nichkhun dari belakang.

"Ia…" kata Nichkhun. Junho langsung menciumi tengkuk leher Nichkhun beberapa kali tanpa rasa malu dan Nichkhun pun tak melawan atau pun marah dengan tindakan Junho.

"Mulai lagi mesra-mesraanya. Buat iri aja sih. Udah sana mesra-mesraannya jangan disini. Dikamar kalian aja sana" suruh Taecyeon.

"He..he..he.. makanya cepat nikah dong tuh lihat udah ada yang nungguin" goda Nichkhun.

"Ia hyung cepat susul kita" sambung Junho. Taecyeon memandang tajam Nichkhun dan Junho.

"Junho serem…." Kata Nichkhun manja pada Junho.

"Kita kabur aja ya" bisik Junho di telinga Nichkhun yang mendapat anggukan dari namja yang merupakan istri dan umma dari anaknya. Junho langsung membawa Nichkhun pergi.

"JUNHO…. KHUNNIE HYUNG" teriak Taecyeon kesal.

Plak… Junsu memukul kepala Taecyeon pelan. Taecyeon langsung mengelus kepalanya yang habil di pukul Junsu.

"Jangan teriak-teriak. Baby lagi tidur nanti dia bangun kasihan Khunnie dia pasti capek ngurusin baby terus, biar dia istirahat" kata Junsu yang langsung pergi bersama Chanwoo meningalkan Taecyeon.

"Oh ya Taecyeon…. Dengerin tuh kata-kata Junho dan Nichkhun" kata Junsu berniat menyindir. Taecyeon memandang tajam Junsu sambil mencerna baik-baik kata-kata namja tadi.

"Maksudnya apa sih?" Tanya Taecyeon.

"Pikirkan aja sendiri hyung" kata Chansung yang langsung membawa Wooyoung pergi menyusul Junsu. Taecyeon diam memikirkan kata-kata Junsu dan Chansung.

"Nggak ngerti ah…." Kata Taecyeon langsung beranjak pergi menyusul Junsu dan Chanwoo.

^_^ TBC Again ^_^

Tinggal dua part lagi selesai ff.a….

Comment.a jangan lupa ya.

* * *

><p>Hikaru: Gwenchana… gomawo udh comment. Udh d lanjutin nih, comment lg ya.<p>

KyuMin Expire, who, Ines: udh update, comment lg ya.

WeicHii: gomawo udh bca, sdikit senang sih al.a bbrp SR pda sadar. Mga mrka sdr terus. Jd q lanjut nih ff.a..

nam ri young: gwenchana… gomawo udh mw comment.

Snowy: mw review apa aja ga mslh kok, yg penting menunjukan diri aja. Setidak.a q tahu kl msh ad yg bca ini ff. kan percuma qbuat ff kl yg baca ga ada. Comment lg ya ^_^


	14. Chapter 13

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 13 / 14 + Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, M-preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nichkhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

* * *

><p>Junho Pov<p>

Aku sangat bahagia sekarang, memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang di dalamnya ada aku, Khunnie dan si kecil kami Seung Ho. Setiap hari aku dan Khunnie melihat perkembangan yang terjadi pada malaikat kecil kami itu. kini usianya sudah Sembilan bulan. Ia kini menjadi namja kecil yang lucu.

Hubunganku dengan Khunnie memang masih seperti dulu, tak bisa berubah dengan mudah. Ada saja masalah yang menjadi terjadi setiap harinya. Tapi kami berdua selalu berusaha untuk tidak bertengkar di depan Seung Ho. Kami tak ingin membuat dia sedih melihat kedua orangtuannya yang tak pernah bisa akur lebih dari dua jam.

"Khunnie…" panggilku saat beru memasuki drom. Aku baru saja dari supermarket membeli susu dan makanan untuk malaikat kecilku.

"Khunnie…." Panggilku lagi. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Sebenarnya kemana dia.

"Owe…. Owe…" bukankah itu suara Seung Ho. Kenapa ia menangis.

Segera ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki kamarku dan Khunnie. Disana kulihat malaikat kecilku sedang menagis sendirian di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya memerah dengan air mata yang membasahi wajah imutnya itu. Kudekati malaikat kecilku itu. ku angkat tubuh kecilnya. Kuelus punggungnya pelan berharap ia bisa berhenti menangis.

Sebenarnya Khunnie kemana. Kenapa di meninggalkan Seung Ho sendiri di kamar hingga bayi kecilku ini menangis seperti sekarang. Ku kelilingi drom mencari keberadaan istriku itu sambil tetap mengendong Seung Ho dan menenangkannya. Ku panggil nama Khunnie berulang-ulang kali tapi ia tak kunJung menunjukan dirinya. Sebenarnya ia kemana.

"Junho… Seung Ho kenapa?" Tanya Junsu hyung padaku sambil mengambil alih Seung Ho dari gendonganku.

"Entahlah hyung. Saat aku pulang dia sudah menangis" kata ku apa adanya.

"Memangnya Khunnie ke mana?" Tanya Taecyeon hyung yang saat itu sedang berada bersama Junsu hyung.

"Aku juga tak tahu dia dimana. Biarku cari sebentar. Titip Seung Ho ya hyung" kataku langsung pergi meninggalka hyung beserta anakku. Ku kelilingi drom sekali lagi. Ku cari sosok namja yang berstatus sebagai istriku itu dengan amarah. Berani-beraninya dia pergi entah kemana meninggalkan anak kami sendiri hingga ia menangis.

"Junho…. Seung Ho mana?" Tanya sesosok namja yang sedari tadi sedangku cari baru saja keluar dari kamarku dan dia. Wajahnya benar-benar biasa saja, tak ada garis kekahawatiran di wajahnya itu. dan itu semakin membuatku murka padanya. Bisa-bisanya dia memasang wajah tanpa dosa itu setelah ia pergi entah kemana meninggalkan anakku sendirian.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kemana saja kau dari tadi. Kamu tahu Seung Ho menangis mencarimu tapi kamu malah menghilang entah kemana" kataku penuh emosi.

"Aku nggak kemana-mana. Dari tadi aku ada di…."

"Dimana? Kalau kamu memang nggak kemana-mana kenapa Seung Ho menangis kamu nggak tahu?" kataku memotong kata-katanya dengan kesal.

"Aku nggak dengar dia nanggis" kata Khunnie dengan santainya.

"Alah… udah deh nggak perlu pake alasan segala. Dasar umma yang nggak becus" kataku marah lalu meninggalkan nickhun menuju keruang tamu menemui Junsu hyung yang tengah menenagkan anakku.

"Khunnie mana Junho?" Tanya Junsu hyung. Aku tak menjawab kata-kata hyungku itu aku hanya mengambil Seung Ho dari gendongannya. Malaikatku ini sudah tak menangis lagi.

"Junho kenapa kamu tiba-tiba marah sih" Tanya Khunnie yang ternyata mengikutiku. Ia berusaha mengambil Seung Ho dari gendonganku.

"Jangan pegang anakku" bentakku padanya. Tampaknya ia sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kataku tadi.

"Junho kamu kenapa sih" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku kenapa katamu. Aku marah sama kamu. Jadi umma yang nggak becus ngerawat anak sendiri. Kamu tadi apa-apaan pergi ninggalin Seung Ho sendiri" Tanya ku sambil memandangnya tajam.

"Kan aku udah bilang aku tuh nggak pergi" kata nickhun membela diri.

"Lalu kalau kamu nggak pergi kemana-mana kenapa Seung Ho sendirian di kamar di atas tempat tidur lagi. Kalau dia sampai jatuh gimana?" Tanya ku kesal.

Author Pov

"Lalu kalau kamu nggak pergi kemana-mana kenapa Seung Ho sendirian di kamar di atas tempat tidur lagi. Kalau dia sampai jatuh gimana?" kata Junho kesal sambil memandang nickhun dengan penuh amarah.

"Tadi Seung Ho lagi tidur Junho" kata nickhun membela dirinyya.

"Kalau dia tidur apa kamu juga harus pergi entah kemana?" Tanya Junho.

"Sebenarnya kamu tadi kemana sih?" Tanya Junho lagi.

"Aku tadi ada di kamar mandi Junho. Karena itu aku nggak dengar kalau Seung Ho nangis. Sewaktu aku pergi dia masih tidur. Aku sempat cari kamu tapi kamunya nggak ada. Seharusnya aku yang nanya kamu kemana aja tadi. Setiap di butuhkan selalu nggak ada. Selain itu kamu tahunya Cuma marah-marah terus ke aku" kata nickhun yang juga sudah marah pada Junho karena terus di salahkan oleh suaminya itu.

"Kenapa kamu jadi balik marah ke aku?" kata Junho kesal.

"Jelas aja dong. aku capek tahu setiap hari berantem sama kamu. Selalu aja kamu nyalahin aku. Kamu nggak ngaca apa kalau kamu juga salah. Jangan marahin aku terus dong. marahin juga tuh diri kamu sendiri" kata nickhun dengan penuh amarah.

"Udah siniin Seung Ho. Biar dia sama aku aja" kata nickhun yang mencoba merebut paksa Seung Ho dari tangan appanya.

"Nggak akan. Aku nggak akan kasih Seung Ho ke ummanya yang nggak becus kaya kamu" kata Junho kekeh tak mau memberikan anaknya pada nickhun. Junho dan nickhun saling rebut merebuh anak mereka membuat Seung Ho yang ada dalam dekapan Junho menangis meraung-raung.

"Siniin anak aku" pinta nickhun.

"Nggak akan" kata Junho.

"Junho kamu jangan egois dong kasihan tuh Seung Ho nangis jadinya" kata nickhun.

"Apa peduli kamu. Bukannya tadi kamu juga ninggalin dia sampai nangis" marah Junho.

"Itukan beda" kata nickhun.

"Beda apanya?" Junho menatap nickhun dengan tampang marahnya.

"Kamu ngeselin banget sih. Siniin anakku" kata nickhun memaksa Junho memberikan anaknya.

"Nggak akan" kekeh Junho.

"Junho…. Aish… kenapa aku punya suami ngeselin kayak kamu sih. Seharusnya kita nggak usah nikah aja dulu" kata nickhun kesal karena Junho tak memberikan apa yang ia mau.

"Memang seharusnya dulu aku nggak nikahin kamu. Aish…. Kenapa anakku harus punya umma kaya kamu sih" kesal Junho.

"Kalau gitu ceraikan saja aku" tantang nickhun.

"Baik kalau itu mau kamu. Aku akan ceraikan kamu secepatnya" kata Junho mantab.

"Siniin Seung Ho" nickhun merebut anaknya yang sedang di gendong Junho lalu membawanya pergi.

"Tunggu saja surat cerai dariku" teriak Junho saat nickhun sedah jauh.

"Ne… aku akan menunggunya. Lebih cepat surat itu sampai di tanganku itu lebih baik" kata nickhun dari jauh. Junho menghembuskan nafas kesal.

"Junho…" Junsu menatap Junho tajam.

"Udahlah hyung jangan ikut campur urusan rumah tanggaku terus. Urusi saja urusan pribadi hyung sendiri" kata Junho yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Junsu dan Taecyeon yang diam membisu tak percaya dengan Junho yang berani melawannya sekarang.

^_^ Junnick ^_^

Junho Pov

Sudah beberapa hari aku tak kembali ke drom. Aku memilih tinggal di hotel saja. Dan selama beberapa hari ini aku tak hanya tinggal diam saja. Aku sibuk mengurusi surat cerai yang akan secepatnya ku berikan pada Khunnie. Aku dan dia memang dari awal tak bisa bersatu walau di paksa bagaimana pun akhirnya sama sajakan. Dari pada kami terus saling menyakiti lebih baik kami akhiri saja hubungan yang sejak awal memang tanpa cinta ini.

Ting…. Tong…

Bel berbunyi dengan langkan cepat kuhampiri pintu kamar hotel tempat ku menginap saat ini. ku buka pelan pintu itu. ku lihat dua sosok hyungku disana.

"Masuk hyung" kata ku pada mereka. Mereka pun segera mengikutiku keruang tamu.

"Jadi kamu sembunyi disini selama tiga hari ini" sindir Taecyeon hyung.

"Aku nggak sembunyi hyung" kataku santai.

"Lalu apa lagi namanya kalau bukan sembunyi? Nggak pulang ke drom selama tiga hari. Apa kau tak rindu pada anakmu?" Tanya Taecyeon hhyung lagi. Aku tersenyum ecut mendengar pertanyaanya itu.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan dia hyung. Bagaimana pun dia tetap anakku, darah dagingku sendiri" kata ku.

"Lalu kenapa tak pulang?" Tanya Junsu hyung.

"Aku akan kembali setelah urusanku selesai" jawabku santai.

"Memang apa lagi urusanmu" Tanya Taecyeon hyung.

"Mengurus surat ceraiku dan Khunnie" jawabku.

"Junho apa kau tak bisa pikirkan ulang tentang bercerai itu? ya aku sadar tak sepantasnya aku mencampuri urusan rumah tanggamu dengan Khunnie. Tapi pikirkan ulang rencana itu. apa kau tak kasihan pada Seung Ho. Bagaimana dia nanti kalau kalian berdua berpisah? Dia membutuhkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih utuh" nasehat Junsu hyung padaku."

"Jadi hyung kesini hanya untuk membicarakan ini" tanyaku.

"Ia… pikirkanlah baik-baik Junho. Waktu itu kalian berdua sedang marah jadi tak bisa berfikir dengan baik" kata Taecyeon hyung.

"Hyung keputusanku sudah final. Aku dan Khunnie tak bisa terus seperti sekarang. Lebih baik kalau kami akhiri saja semua dari pada kami berdua sama-sama saling menyakiti terus" kataku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Seung Ho?" Tanya Junsu hyung.

"Kami berdua masih bisa merawatnya bersama-sama. Kita berdua masih sama-sama member 2PM. Masih tinggal di drom yang sama. Jadi kami masih bisa memebesarkan Seung Ho bersama bukan" kataku.

"Lalu setelah 2PM bubar bagaimana? 2PM tak akan selamanya bersama bukan" kata Junsu hyung.

"Itu… lihat saja nanti hyung. Bila saat itu tiba Seung Ho pasti sudah lebih besar dari pada sekarang. Biar dia yang memilih akan ikut denganku atau dengan ummanya" kataku.

"Benar kata Khunnie, kamu keras kepala ya Junho" kata Junsu hyung yang membuatku ersenyum kecil.

"Ya beginilah aku hyung. Oh ya hyung apa kalian masih mau di sini?" tanyaku tak berniat untuk mengusir.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Junsu hyung balik.

"Aku harus pergi menemui pengacaraku untuk membicarakan surat perceraian antara aku dan Khunnie" kataku.

"Huft… kau susah sekali di bujuk ya. Ya sudah kita keluar bersama saja" kata Junsu hyung. Aku dan kedua hyungku langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar hotelku. Di luar hotel kami berpisah. Aku pergi ke kantor pengacaraku dan kedua hyungku itu mungkin kembali ke drom.

^_^ Junnick ^_^

Author Pov

Junho mengurus semua proses perceraiannya dengan segera. Ia tak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi. Dan hari ini setelah seminggu dia tak kembali ke drom akhirnya ia kembali juga dengan selembar surat cerai di tangannya.

"Junho…" sapa Chansung saat membukakan pintu drom untuk Junho.

"Annyoung….. aku pulang" kata Junho dengan polosnya. Junho langsung nyelonong masuk tanpa menghiraukan ekpresis yang di keluarkan oleh dongsaengnya itu.

"Junho…." Panggil Junsu saat namja yang di panggil itu datang menampakan dirinya diruang tamu yang disana tengah berada Wooyoung dan TaeJun.

"Annyoung hyung semua" kata Junho ramah.

"Kemana saja namja pabo ini seminggu tak menampakan diri" sindir Wooyoung.

"Mengurus sesuatu hyung" kata Junho.

"Memang apa itu sampai-sampai tak pulang selama seminggu" Tanya Chansung yang sudah disana bersama yang lain.

"Nanti kalian juga tahu" kata Junho dengan senyum ramah.

"Ah… Khunnie dan Seung Ho dimana?" Tanya Junho.

"Aku disini" kata nickhun yang baru keluar dari kamar dengan membawa Seung Ho dalam gendongannya.

"Jagoan kecil daddy…." Kata Junho sambil mengambil Seung Ho dari ummanya.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Tanya nickhun.

"Ini…. seperti kataku. Aku akan menceraikanmu secepatnya. Dan itu surat cerai dariku. Dengan Cepat kau tanda tangani maka dengan cepat pula kita resmi bercerai" kata Junho sambil bermain dengan anaknya sendiri. Semua orang yang ada disana tak percaya dengan apa yang baru di katakana Junho.

"Junho…" kata Junsu.

"Hyung sudahlah. Bukankah kita sudah pernah membicarakannya. Keputusanku sudah final hyung" kata Junho tahu apa yang akan di katakana oleh hyunggnya itu.

"Baiklah…. Aku akan menandatangani surat perceraian darimu ini" kata nickhun yang lalu mengambil surat cerai yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Lalu surat perjanjian yang waktu itu bagaimana?" Tanya Wooyoung.

"Soal itu…. aku harap semua orang mengerti dan mau melupakan perkara surat perjanjian itu" pinta Junho.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah Wooyoung. Benar kata Junho. Pernikahan kami sudah tak bisa di pertahankan lagi" kata nickhun.

"Tanda tanagnilah surat cerai itu" pinta Junho pada nickhun.

"Baik…" nickhun meraih pena yang di berikan Junho padanya. Di bacanya sesaat surat cerai itu. selesai membaca surat itu nickhun menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Semoga ini yang terbaik" kata nickhun lalu bersiap member tanda tangannya di surat cerai dari Junho.

^_^ TBC Again ^_^


	15. Chapter 14

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: 14 / 14 + Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: T.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, M-preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nichkhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

* * *

><p>"Tanda tanagnilah surat cerai itu" pinta Junho pada Nichkhun.<p>

"Baik…" Nichkhun meraih pena yang di berikan Junho padanya. Di bacanya sesaat surat cerai itu. selesai membaca surat itu Nichkhun menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Semoga ini yang terbaik" kata Nichkhun lalu bersiap member tanda tangannya di surat cerai dari Junho. Pena yang berada di tangan Nichkhun sudah menempel pada surat cerai itu namun tiba-tiba Nichkhun melepaskan pena dari tangannya. Ia Lalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatap heran padanya.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Junho heran.

"Hyung titip Seung Ho" kata Junho yang memberikan anaknya pada Wooyoung. Ia lalu pergi mengejar Nichkhun.

"Khunnie…" panggil Junho saat masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Nichkhun.

"Khunnie Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Junho sedikit kahawatir saat melihat Nichkhun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah sangat pucat. Tak ada jawaban yang di berikan Nichkhun yang membuat Junho sedikit kahawatir.

"Kamu sakit?" Tanya Junho, Nichkhun hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu pucat dan tubuhmu juga sangat lemah seperti ini?" Tanya Junho yang tak di jawab Nichkhun. Junho membantu Nichkhun berjalan. Junho membawa Nichkhun ke ranjannya agar istrinya itu bisa beristirahat namun belum juga mereka berdua sampai di tempat tidur Nichkhun sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Khunnie Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Junho panic. Junho langsung mengangkat tubuh Nichkhun dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Ia yang kahawatir segera lari keluar menemui member 2PM lainnya.

"Junho Khunnie mana?" Tanya Junsu.

"Khunnie pingsan Hyung" kata Junho dengan wajah kahawatirnya. Junsu yang mendengar kata-kata Junho langsung berlari kekamar junnick sedangkan Junho langsung menelfon dokter.

Tak berapa lama setelah Junho menelfon dokter pun datang dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Nichkhun. Junho dan yang lain hanya memperhatikan dokter yang sedang memeriksa Nichkhun dari dekat. Setelah dokter selesai memeriksa Nichkhun, namja itu mulai siuman dari pingsannya. Junho langsung mendekati istrinya dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dok?" Tanya Junho yang ada di sebelah Nichkhun. Nichkhun yang baru sadar tampak lemah menyandar didada bidang suaminya.

"Dia tak apa" kata dokter itu dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya.

"Lalu kenapa ia bisa jatuh pingsan seperti tadi dok?" Tanya Junho.

"Istri anda sedang banyak pikiran sepertinya akhir-akhir ini" kata dokter. Ya memang itulah kenyataannya. Nichkhun selalu memikirkan pertengkaranya dengan Junho. Dan bagaimana kehidupan mereka setelah perceraian. "Dan saya juga punya kabar gembira untuk anda berdua" kata sang dokter.

"Kabar gembira?" Tanya Nichkhun lemah.

"Ne…. saya mau member tahu kalau anda sedang mengandung dua bulan nyonya lee" kata sang dokter membuat semua orang di ruangan itu shock terkecuali Seung Ho yang masih belum tahu apa-apa.

"MWO…. HAMIL….." teriak Junho dan Nichkhun serta. Sang dokter hanya menganggukan kepala sambil tersenyum. Junho dan Nichkhun saling bertukar pandang. Dokter tadi langsung pergi dengan di antar Chansung sampai di depan pintu drom.

"Seung Ho dengar tidak kata dokter tadi. Kamu mau punya adik sayang" kata Wooyoung sambil mengankat Seung Ho yang ada dalam gendongannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kamu hamil?" Tanya Junho pelan pada Nichkhun dengan tampang masih shock.

"Sepertinya…." Jawab Nichkhun pelan lalu memegang perut ratanya. Junho dan Nichkhun yang sejak tadi salin bertukar pandang merubah tatapan mereka pada perut rata Nichkhun.

"Ha..ha..ha.. chukhae ya Junho…. Khunnie Hyung…. Kalian akan punya anak kedua secepatnya" kata Taecyeon.

"Junho…. Khunnie chukhae ya" kata Junsu.

"Ayo Seung Ho kita ucapkan selamat juga pada Daddy dan Mommy" kata Wooyoung yang mengajak Seung Ho berbicara.

"Daddy… Mommy… chukhae ya…" kata Wooyoung menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Hyung chukhae….." kata Chansung yang baru kembali setelah mengantar dokter sampai pintu drom. Junho dan Nichkhun hanya menganguk lemah saat menerima ucapan selamat dari teman-teman sebandnya itu.

"Berarti nggak ada acara cerai menceraikan nih" kata Taecyeon.

"Eh… kalau itu…"

"Masih mau cerai?" Junsu memotong kata-kata Junho sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Jangan main cerai aja. Kalau kalian tetap kekeh mau cerai yang jadi korban bukan Cuma Seung Ho aja tapi nambah satu tuh yang ada di dalam perut Khunnie Hyung" kata Taecyeon bijak.

"Junho….. Khunnie… pikirkan lagi. Kalian selama ini selalu bilang kalau pasangan kalian itu nggak pernah becus. Tapi apa pernah kalian pikirkan apa kalian udah becus belum jadi orangtua yang baik untuk Seung Ho dan calon anak kedua kalian?" Tanya Junsu. Junho dan Nichkhun tak bisa menjawab apa-apa mereka hanya menundukan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Pikirkanlah lagi" kata Wooyoung.

"Ya sudah kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua, biar mereka bisa ngomong dari hati ke hati" kata Junsu mengajak yang lain keluar dari kamar junnick.

"Hyung…. Seung Ho-nya aku bawa ya" kata Wooyoung yang langsung membawa Seung Ho pergi meninggalkan appa dan ummanya berdua saja. Sepeninggalan yang lain Junho dan Nichkhun masih diam sambil saling bertukar pandang.

"Kamu hamil?" Tanya Junho seperti tadi. Junho mencoba memecahkan ke heningan di antara keduanya.

"Tadikan dokter udah bilang…" kata Nichkhun pelan.

"Ha.. ha.. ha…" Junho tertawa lepas.

"Kenapa ketawa?" Tanya Nichkhun sambil memandangi Junho yang ada di sampingnya.

"Lucu aja…." Kata Junho masih tertawa. Nichkhun memandang heran pada suaminya itu.

"Apa yang lucu sih?" Tanya Nichkhun heran.

"Lucu aja ke hidupan kita berdua" kata Junho.

"Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Nichkhun tak paham.

"Ia lucu Khunnie. Kita dari dulu selalu berantem nggak pernah akur. Lalu tiba-tiba Kamu hamil anak aku gara-gara kita tidur berdua saat aku mabuk dan Kamu nggak sadarkan diri karena obat tidur. Setelah itu kita di paksa nikah. Selama nikah kita tetap aja berantem nggak berhenti-berhenti. Terus Seung Ho lahir. Kita tetap aja berantem. Sampai hari ini kita mau cerai. Waktu Kamu mau tanda tangan surat cerai kita malah dapat berita Kamu hamil lagi. Gimana nggak lucu tuh kehidupan rumah tangga kita" kata Junho sambil terkekeh kecil. (masih pada ingetkan ma crta junnick dari awal? Law nggak ingat buka lagi sana dari part 1 ampe part 13. #ngeintrogasi reader sambil bawa-bawa nuklir# )

"Ia juga ya" kata Nichkhun sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Kamu tahu… aku shock waktu tadi dengar dokter bilang Kamu hamil lagi. Untung aja aku nggak sampai pingsan" kata Junho.

"Jangankan Kamu….. aku juga shock berat tahu. Baru aja ngerasain perut rata tanpa isi selama Sembilan bulan eh… udah ada aja lagi isinya nih perut" kata Nichkhun sambil mengelus perutnya. "Kamu sih waktu itu nggak pake pengaman. Jadi kan tuh bibit di rahim aku" kata Nichkhun lagi sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ha..ha..ha.. mana sempat waktu itu buat beli pengaman dulu. Lagiankan waktu itukan pinginnya dadakan. Kamu juga samakan waktu itu" kata Junho sambil melirik pada Nichkhun. Wajah Nichkhun langsung merah di buatnya.

"Kamu apaan sih…" kata Nichkhun malu-malu.

"Ha..ha..ha.. lihat tuh muka Kamu merah banget kayak kepiting rebus" kata Junho yang berhasil mengoda Nichkhun.

"Junho…" Nichkhun yang merasa sangat malu memukul dada bidang Junho pelan. Junho langsung menangkap tangan Nichkhun dengan kedua tangannya. Junho langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Nichkhun di atas tempat tidur. Dia lalu menindih tubuh Nichkhun hingga posisi mereka saat ini Nichkhun dibawah sedangkan Junho di atasnya. Nichkhun tak berani menatap Junho karena ia sangat malu. Junho membelai pelan wajah Nichkhun dan membuat namja itu menatap lurus padanya. Junho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Nichkhun.

"Kita baikan yuk" kata Junho tepat di telinga kanan Nichkhun.

"Eh… baikan?" Nichkhun memandang Junho yang ada di atasnya.

"Gimana mau nggak?" Tanya Junho dengan senyum nakal terukir di bibirnya. Nichkhun tampak berfikir mencari kata yang tepat untuk memjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu. Junho menunggu jawaban yang akan di berikan Nichkhun dengan tak sabar.

Tiga menit Junho menunggu tapi Nichkhun belum juga mengatakan sesuatu. Akhirnya ia nekat melumat bibir Nichkhun membuat namja yang ada dibawahnya itu kaget di buatnya. Selama beberapa menit Junho melumat bibir Nichkhun tapi tak ada respon sama sekali dari Nichkhun. Tapi dengan perlahan Nichkhun membalas permainan Junho.

Mereka saling melumat selama beberapa menit hingga keduanya hampir kehabisan nafas. Junho menghentikan lumatanya pada bibir Nichkhun. Keduanya sama-sama ngos-ngosan. Nichkhun langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Junho. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

"Kenapa? Malu ya?" Tanya Junho sambil tersenyum pada Nichkhun. Nichkhun hanya menganguk pelan. "Aku angap tadi itu jawaban ia atas pertanyaanku" kata Junho.

"Jadi kita baikan sekarang?" Tanya Junho.

"Ne… nggak jadi cerai?" Tanya Nichkhun balik.

"Ne… berarti hariin kita resmi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Junho dengan senyum mengodanya.

"Nggak…"kata Nichkhun tiba-tiba.

"Kok gitu? Kamu nggak mau baikan sama aku ya?" Tanya Junho heran.

"Siapa bilang aku nggak mau baikan sama Kamu. Aku mau baikan sama Kamu kok" kata Nichkhun.

"Terus kenapa nggak mau jadi kekasih aku?" Tanya Junho bingung.

"Aku emang nggak mau jadi kekasih Kamu karena aku mau jadi istri Kamu yang mencintai dan di cinta oleh seorang Lee Junho" kata Nichkhun sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Junho.

"Kamu bisa aja" kata Junho sambil mencubit kecil hidung Nichkhun. "Sekarang kebahagiaanku lengkap. Punya Kamu, Seung Ho dan calon baby kedua kita" kata Junho.

"Nado Junho…" balas Nichkhun.

"Saranghae" bisik Junho.

"Nado…." Jawab Nichkhun dengan malu-malu. Junho kembali melumat bibir tipis Nichkhun yang juga dibalas oleh istrinya itu. tak lama Junho melepaskan ciuman pada bibir Nichkhun.

"Udah yuk kita keluar kamar nemuin Hyung dan yang lain" ajak Junho yang langsung turun dari atas tubuh Nichkhun.

"Ayo…." Nichkhun menarik tangan Junho dengan semangat.

"Tunggu dong chagy…" Junho menahan kepergian Nichkhun.

"Chagy?" Tanya Nichkhun heran.

"Ia… kenapa? Nggak boleh?" Tanya Junho balik.

"Boleh kok. Ya udah ayo" ajak Nichkhun lagi.

"Tunggu dulu…" Junho lagi-lagi mencegah Nichkhun.

"Apa lagi sih yeobo?" Tanya Nichkhun. Junho tersenyum mendengar pangilan barunya itu.

"Boleh minta sesuatu?" Tanya Junho.

"Apa?"

"Ini…." kata Junho sambil menunjuk pada bibirnya sendiri.

"Junho…. Tadikan udah dua kali" Kata Nichkhun manja.

"Ayolah…. Mau lagi" Pinta Junho. Nichkhun langsung mencium Junho sekilas. "Kok kilat sih?" Tanya Junho yang tak puas.

"Biarin" kata Nichkhun.

"Pelit… ya udah nggak apa-apa tapi nanti malam lebih ya. Kita lakukan malam ketiga" goda Junho di telinga Nichkhun sambil memeluk Nichkhun dari belakang. Wajah Nichkhun jadi merona merah karena malu mendenagr kata-kata suaminya itu.

"Kenapa diam jawab dong?" Tanya Junho yang terus mengoda Nichkhun. Dengan malu-malu Nichkhun mengangukan kepalanya. Junho tersenyum senang dibuatnya.

"Udah ah…. Ayo keluar temui yang lain jangan mengodaku terus kata Nichkhun yang langsung beranjak pergi. Junho tertawa sesaat lalu berjalan menyusul Nichkhun.

Di ruang tamu sudah ada Taejun, Chanwoo dan juga Seung Ho disana. Nichkhun langsung mengambil alih Seung Ho dari Wooyoung.

"Jadi gimana? Masih mau cerai?" selidik Junsu.

"Menurut Hyung?" Tanya Junho balik yang saat itu baru tiba di sana.

"Mana Hyung tahu. Kan kalian yang menjalani semuanya" kata Junsu.

"Kita nggak jadi cerai Hyung. Kita akan memulai semua dari awal. Aku dan Khunnie akan mencoba menjadi orangtua yang baik buat Seung Ho dan adiknya nanti" kata Junho sambil memeluk Nichkhun dari belakang.

"Huh… sukur deh…" kata Chansung.

"Keputusan yang tepat Junho…. Khunnie…" kata Junsu.

"Semua gomawo ya sudah membantu dalam hubungan kami ini" kata Nichkhun. Taejun dan Chanwoo mengangukan kepalanya.

"Kita juga mau bilang gomawo buat Taecyeon Hyung dan Chansung berkat kalian sekarang Nichkhun hamil lagi" kata Junho membuat Nichkhun kembali tersipu malu.

"Eh… kok bisa berkat mereka berdua?" Tanya Junsu heran. Wooyoung pun tampak heran di buatnya.

"Itu rahasia…" kata Taecyeon dan Chansung serta.

"Oh….udah berani main rahasia-rahasiaan ya sekarang" kata Junsu memandang Taecyeon dan Chansung tajam. Junnick tersenyum melihat kelakuan Taejun dan Chanwoo.

"Mau tahu?" kata Taecyeon. Junsu dan Wooyoung menganguk mantap.

"Sini aku bisikin" kata Taecyeon lagi. Junsu dan Wooyoung mendekat pada Taecyeon dan Chansung.

"Jadi….. waktu… itu….. kita…." Kata Taecyeon berbisik. Junnick hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah empat orang di depannya.

"Waktu itu kalian ngapain?" Tanya Wooyoung tak sabar.

"Waktu itu….." kata Chansung.

"Apa?" Tanya Junsu yang juga tak sabaran.

"Waktu itu…" Taecyeon dan Chansung saling bertukar pandangan begitu juga dengan Junsu dan Wooyoung.

"Apa?" Tanya Junsu dan Wooyoung penasaran.

"Waktu itu… RAHASIA" teriak Taecyeon dan Chansung serta membuat Junsu dan Wooyoung menatap mereka berdua tajam.

"Hyung…. Waktu yang tepat buat kabur deh kayaknya sekarang" kata Chansung.

"Sepertinya….. Chansung kabur…" ajak Taecyeon. Keduanya langsung lari meninggalkan Junsu dan Wooyoung yang ikut mengejar mereka. Keempatnya pergi meninggalkan junnick bertiga bersama seungho dalam gendongan Nichkhun. Junho masih tetap pada posisinya memeluk Nichkhun dengan mesra. Keduanya tertawa lepas bersama.

Junho melepaskan pelukannya pada Nichkhun. Ditatapnya sang istri dengan tajam.

Chu…..

Junho mengecup bibir Nichkhun beberapa saat.

"Udah ah… ada Seung Ho tahu. Malu…" kata Nichkhun. Junho langsung tertawa di buatnya. Nichkhun yang malu segera membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Junho. Junho langsung memeluk Nichkhun beserta seungho yang saat itu ada dalam gendongan Nichkhun.

^_^ THE END… ^_^

Cukup…. Happy ending ok….

Q gx jd buat sad ending tuh….

Takut d sate reader sekampung.

Comment ya….

Lw gx q gx akan posting epilog.a…..


	16. Epilog

Title: 2PM Story Junnick Ver.

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: Epilog.

Main Cast: Lee Junho X Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul.

Rated: M.

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family.

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, EYD, M-Preg Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: Hanya karena sebuah kejadian singkat di suatu malam yang berakibat fatal, Lee Junho dan Nickhun Buck horvejkul harus menangung semuanya akibatnya. Karena dibalik sebuah kejadian tak terduga pasti akan melahirkan sebuah kejadian tak terduga lainnya.

Note: Sebenarnya ini ff udah pernah aku publis sebelumnya di blog. Tapi sekarang aku publis lagi dengan menganti banyak adegan cerita di beberapa bagian. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian pernah merasa membaca ff ini ya.

Author Pov

Malam yang dingin menyelimuti drom 2PM. Sudah sejak tadi sore hujan tak kunjung reda. Membuat semua member 2PM tanpa junsu terjebak di dalam drom tak bisa kemana-mana.

"seung ho udah tidur?" Tanya junho pada nickhun yang saat itu mereka berdua sedang ada di ruang makan.

"udah baru aja" jawab nickhun.

"nih…. Dingin-dingin enaknya minum yang hangat-hangat" kata junho sambil member nickhun segelan coklat panas.

"gomawo…" kata nickhun sambil tersenyum pada junho. Junho membalas senyum istrinya itu. nickhun langsung meminum coklat panas buatan sang suami.

"junho…. Khunnie hyung mau nonton bareng kita nggak?" Tanya taecyeon dari arah ruang tamu.

"memang ada film baru?" Tanya junho balik. Chansung dan taecyeon yang sedang berada di ruang tamu menganggukan kepala.

"mau ikut nonton nggak nih?" Tanya chansung. Junho memandang nickhun sesaat.

"yuk…"junho langsung menarik tangan nickhun paksa. Keduanya berjalan ke ruang tamu sambil saling mengengam tangan.

"mau nonton film apa sih?" Tanya nickhun penasaran. Junho dan nickhun duduk bersebelahan.

"nanti juga hyung pada tahu" kata chansung dengan senyum yang sulit di artikan. Taecyeon langsung menyetel film yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Keempatnya duduk rapi menatap layar TV. Junho dan nickhun sempat kaget saat mengetahui film apa yang tengah mereka tonton saat ini. apa lagi kalau bukan film dewasa. Awalnya mereka memang kaget tapi lama kelamaan keduanya mulai menikamati film tadi sampai selesai.

"akhirnya selesai…." Kata chansung memecahkan keheningan.

"tidur yuk…." Ajak taecyeon. Semua pada mengangguk. Junho dan nickhun pun langsung pergi kekamar mereka.

"chansung….." taecyeon mencegat dongsaengnya itu yang hampir pergi kekamarnya.

"kenapa hyung?" Tanya chansung heran.

"kayaknya ada yang butuh bantuan deh"

"maksud hyung apa?"

"itu junho sama khunnie hyung sepertinya lagi sama-sama mau. Gimana kalau kita ambil seung ho dari kamar mereka sebelum malaikat kecil itu mengagalkan usaha daddy dan mommynya yang mau buat adik untuk dia" saran taecyeon.

"hyung…. Bener banget tuh. Ayo aman kan seung ho" kata chansung semangat. Keduanya lalu pergi kekamar junnick. Taecyeon mengetuk pintu kamar junnick pelan. Junho membukakan pintu untuk keduanya.

"kenapa?" Tanya junho heran.

"eh…. Hyung pinjam seung ho ya" kata chansung yang langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar junnick.

"khunnie hyung…." Sapa chansung pada nickhun yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"kamu kenapa ke sini chansung?" Tanya nickhun.

"mau pinjam seung ho" kata chansung yang sudah mengangkat tubuh kecil seungho dengan pelan.

"mau di bawa kemana? Inikan udah malam" kata junho.

"aku lupa bilang hyung. Tadi wooyoong ngambek pingin tidur sama seung ho" kata chansung bohong. Nickhun dan junho memandang chansung heran.

"please hyung pinjam ya" kata chansung yang langsung ngacir pergi sebelum junnick menjawab pertanyaannya.

"yack chansung seung ho bukan barang" marah nickhun yang langsung turun dari tempat tidur hendak mengejar chansung.

"udahlah khunnie biar aja seung ho tidur sama wooyoong. Kamu kan tahu dia dekat banget sama anak kita" kata junho sambil naik keatas tempat tidur lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

"ya udah deh" kata nickhun yang ikut tidur di samping junho.

Di luar ruangan….

"hyung….. nih seungho-nya udah aku amankan" kata chansung.

"seung ho tidur sama hyung aja ya. Kan hari ini hyung tidur sendiri karena junsu hyung lagi pulang ke rumahnya" kata chansung.

"kok sama aku sih. Kenapa nggak sama kamu aja" Tanya taecyeon.

"aku…. Ada urusan sama wooyoong" kata chansung.

"urusan? Urusan apaan. Sok sibuk kalian berdua"

"ada deh hyung. Cuma mau minta jatah aja" kata chansung langsung ngacir pergi meninggalkan seungho bersama taecyeon.

"yack… chansung" taecyeon ingin mengejar chansung tapi tak jadi.

"eh… apa maksudnya minta jatah? Jangan-jangan mereka berdua… tapi sejak kapan" heran taecyeon.

"terpaksa deh aku tidur sama seung ho. Junsu hyung cepat pulang dong" kata taecyeon melas lalu membawa seungho kekamarnya.

Junncik room…..

Junho membolak-balikkan badannya gelisa tak bisa tidur nyenyak.

"khunnie sudah tidur?" Tanya junho.

"belum…." Jawab nickhun singkat.

"sama…. Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya junho lagi.

"belum bisa tidur. Kamu sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya nickhun balik sambil merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap junho.

"sama kayak kamu belum bisa tidur" jawab junho sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pingang nickhun.

"kamu kenapa?" Tanya nickhun yang heran dengan tingkah junho.

"khunnie…. Bisa bantu aku nggak?" Tanya junho.

"bantu apa?" Tanya nickhun.

"bantuin soal itu…." kata junho sambil melirik pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"mak…. Maksud kamu apa?" Tanya nickhun terbata-bata karena kaget mengetahui apa yang dimaksud junho.

"masa nggak tahu sih…" junho makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh nickhun.

"mau ya…" bisik junho mesra di telinga nickhun.

"tap…. Tapi…. Hmmm…" kata-kata nickhun terhenti karena junho membekap mulut nickhun dengan mulutnya sendiri. Nickhun sempat kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu namun lama ke lamaan ia malah membalas lumatan junho.

"hosh….. hosh…." Keduanya hampir kehabisan nafas saat mereka melepas ciuman panas tadi.

"sekarang mau kan" Tanya junho dengan suara mengoda. Nickhun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Melihat respon positif dari nickhun, junho langsung menindih tubuh nickhun.

"kamu cantik" bisik junho di telinga nickhun yang membuat wajah namja yang kini ada di bawahnya itu merona merah.

Nickhun hanya bisa diam sambil memejamkan mata saat junho mulai menciumi nickhun dari telinga, pipi terus menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dan junho juga mulai melumat pelan bibir nickhun. Nickhun pun membalasnya dengan melumat bibir junho yang lembut.

Tangan junho mulai bergerilya menyentuh setiap bagian tubuh nickhun hingga tangan junho kini sudah berada di balik celana tidur nickhun dan mulai meremas-remas junior nickhun yang sudah mulai tegang sehingga hanya rintihan-rintihan birahi yang keluar dari mulut nickhun, yang membuat junho semakin terbakar nafsu.

Hingga tanpa sadar junho sudah mulai melepaskan pakaian nickhun, dan kini nickhun terlentang di atas kasur tanpa ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuhnya dan junho kini mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri hingga nickhun dengan jelas dapat melihat seluruh tubuh junho yang terbentuk tengan bagus.

Junho yang sempat beranjak dari atas tubuh nickhun saat ia menanggalkan pakaiannya tadi kembali menindih tubuh namja imut nan cantik itu. junho mulai menyerang nickhun dengan melumat bibir tipis namja yang ada dibawahnya dan nickhun pun membalasnya dengan melumat bibir junho.

Junho mulai menurunkan kepalanya dan dengan menggoyangkan lidahnya junho menjilati seluruh tubuh nickhun, mulai dari bibir, leher, dada, perut sampai akhirnya lidah junho menyentuh ujung junior nickhun.

Nickhun merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara sambil meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya bagai ular saat merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan junho. Rasa nikmat itu terus bertambah saat junho mulai memeasukan junior nickhun kedalam mulutnya sendiri. Junho mulai mengoyangkan kepalanya naik turun memberi kenikmatan yang sangat pada nickhun.

"Akh.. akh.. ah.." hanya itu suara yang bisa nickhun keluarkan sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati permainan junho pada juniornya.

Junho kemudian menghentikan permainannya. Ditatapnya wajah sendu sang istri yang ada di bawahnya. Nickhun masih tampak ngos-ngosan mengambil nafas karena baru di kerjai oleh junho.

"Masukkan.. ya.." pinta junho sambil memegang juniornya sendiri yang sudah sangat tegang. Nickhun mengangguk lemah. Junho yang melihat jawaban nickhun langsung membuka lebar kaki nickhun dan mengarahkan juniornya ke lubang opening sang istri.

"akh…. Sakit junho…." kata nickhun. Air mata mulai membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"sabar chagy nanti kamu juga akan merasa nikmat" kata junho terus melakukan aksinya.

"junho…. Sakit….. Jangan teruskan" pinta nickhun saat bagian kepala junior junho mulai masuk dalam openingnya.

"berhenti….. akh…." Nickhun menjerit merasakan sakit di openingnya sambil meremas seprai dengan keras. Ia mulai terisak pelan. Junho tak menghiraukan teriakan nickhun itu.

"junho udah,…. Sakit… nggak kuat lagi….." kata nickhun terisak meminta junho tak meneruskan aksinya menyerang opening nickhun.

Tanpa melepas bagian kepala juniornya yang sudah masuk pada opening nickhun junho mencium dan melumat bibir nickhun agar namja cantik nan imut itu sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya. Nickhun mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya ia mulai membalas lumatan junho sambil merangkulkan kedua tangannya ke leher junho.

Nickhun memejamkan matanya menikmati sensai nikmat yang di berikan junho kembali. Junho yang mengetahui nickhun mulai terbuai dalam permainan bibir mereka berdua dengan perlahan-lahan mulai memasukan juniornya lagi ke opening nickhun tanpa melepaskan lumatan bibir nickhun. Awalnya junho sulit memasukan juniornya padan opening nickhun yang baru sekali termasuki. Namun akhirnya junho berhasil memasukan seluruh juniornya kedalam opening nickhun.

"akh….. sakit junho…" rintih nickhun pelan saat junior junho memasukinya dengan sempurna.

"junho jahat….. udah di bilang berhenti… aku kesakitan malah terus dimasukin" marah nickhun sambil memukuli dada bidang junho. Junho tak menghiraukan kata-kata dan pukulan dari nickhun ia malah mulai mengoyangkan tubuhnya maju mundur. Sehingga juniornya keluar masuk dalam opening nickhun.

"JUNHO… udah di bilang sakit hiks…. Hiks… hiks…." Kesal nickhun karena junho tak mendengarkan kata-katanya. Namja itu malah semakin cepat memaju mundurkan tubuhnya membuat nickhun mengerang dan meremas seprai dengan keras.

Kini junho dan nickhun tengah mendayung perahu birahi menuju pantai kenikmatan. Nickhun sudah tak merasakan sakit lagi. Karena rasa sakit itu perlahan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat. Nickhun mulai mengerang pelan membuat junho semakin terangsang dan bergairah untuk terus mengerjai tubuh nickhun.

Keringatku pun mulai menghujani tubuh nickhun yang berada di bawah tubuh junho, begitu pula dengan junho. Keduanya tampak semakin menegang hingga erangan nikmat keluar dari mulut keduanya secara bersamaan. Junho menghimpit tubuh nickhun agar juniornya masuk lebih dalam pada opening nickhun saat klimaks melanda dirinya, ia menumpahkan spermanya sendiri di dalam rahim nickhun. Junho dan nickhun mengatur nafas mereka setelah mengarungi samudera kenikmatan yang menbuat nafas keduanya terengah-engah.

"Puas..?" bisik junho di telinga nickhun.

"Hmm.. yah" jawab nickhun sambil tersenyum malu.

"Aku mohon jangan di copot dulu. Biar dia disana sampai pagi. Ia masih ingin meresapi tubuhmu yang sempit itu" kata junho semakin membuat nickhun tersipu malu, nickhun pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"ya sudah kita tidur saja ya. Kamu pasti lelah dan mian tadi aku membuatmu sakit" kata junho yang dibarengi dengan kecupan mesra di kening dan bibir nickhun. Keduanya pun mulai memejamkan mata hingga akhirnya mereka tertidur lelap. Junho dan nickhun tidur dalam posisi berpelukan dengan junior nickhun yang masih tertanam didalam opening nickhun.

Keesokan paginya…

Nickhun mulai terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. di buka matanya dengan sempurna ia sempat kaget saat mendapati dirinya tengah tertidur dalam pelukan junho. Dan mereka berdua dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benang pun hanya selembar selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Nickhun semakin kaget saat mengingat junior junho masih tertanam dalam openingnya.

"junho bangun" nickhun mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh junho. Namun namja itu tak kunjung bangun.

"JUNHO BANGUN…" teriak nickhun kesal karena junho belum juga bangun.

"huwa….." junho terbangun karena kaget mendengar teriakn nickhun. Dengan reflex dia mendorong tubuh nickhun yang ada di atasnya hingga mengakibatkan juniornya terlepas dengan paksa dari opening nickhun.

"AW…. JUNHO SAKIT" marah nickhun karena junho mencabut juniornya dengan paksa.

"eh… mian…. Nggak sengaja. Kamu sih ngagetin aku" kata junho yang sadar kenapa nickhun jadi marah padanya.

"junho pabo….. sakit tahu…." Nickhun memukul junho dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

"khunnie udah dong jangan marah-marah terus" junho menghindari pukulan nickhun dengan percuma karena pukulan itu tetap mengenainya.

"sakit tahu…" marah nickhun dan terus memukuli junho.

"ia aku tahu sakit. Ya udah di masukin lagi aja 'itu'nya" kata junho dengan lirikan mata nakal.

"mwo…. Nggak mau" kata nickhun langsung menghentikan pukulannya pada junho. Dengan reflex nickhun menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"makanya… jangan marah dan mukulin aku terus. Kalau kamu masih ngelakuin itu aku masukin paksa lho" ancam nickhun.

"andwae…..' teriak nickhun histeris.

"ih…. Diem…. Jangan teriak-teriak masih pagi nanti seung ho bangun. Mending sekarang kamu mandi sana. Sebelum aku masukin lagi lho" ancam junho yang membuat nickhun berlari secepatnya kedalam kamar mandi dengan selimut mengulung di tubuh polosnya.

"yack…. Kenapa selimutnya di bawa" kata junho tapi ia langsung tersenyum jahil.

"khunnie mandi berdua ya…" teriak junho.

"jangan harap….." balas nickhun yang membuat junho tertawa jahil.

"khunnie…." Panggil junho iseng.

"berani masuk kesini mati kamu junho" ancam nickhun. Junho hanya bisa tertawa hingga sakit perut.


End file.
